Raining Dreams
by Vikeila
Summary: After refusing to take the remaining starter pokemon Oshawott, at age 10, Walcekite had been waiting for her first dream team pokemon to appear. She spent years trying to find it, because the pokemon is actually very rare. If she finds her first pokemon, she will go on a journey to become a pokemon master, but maybe that's not all she should get strong for...
1. The little girl in the rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon**

**Well, this is my first try at a fan fic. The main character - Walcekite completely reflects my feelings and characteristics, furthermore her dream team is my dream team as well. I was very excited to begin writing this and I hope it will be of interest to you.**

„Another rainy day," sighed Walcekite looking through her second floor window. Though the window was open, the wind didn't blow any rain drops in. She threw her long cerulean blue hair back and jumped from the windowsill „Well, I should get going," she decided.

She quickly got ready by taking her sky blue umbrella and putting on some long azure, with white stripes at the top, boots and a black and white jacket over her sky blue dress with a white belt. It was clear that there were plenty of puddles in the village so she didn't want to take any chances with short shoes. After checking, if her cerulean bangs were completely straight, she went through the door and sighed – she didn't have anyone to say goodbye to or to tell someone she's leaving.

* * *

Walcekite had to go down the street to pick up some food from the grocery store. The dark sky filled with water pouring clouds didn't show any wish to let the sunshine in and Walcekite couldn't shake off her depressed mood. She was twelve and living on her own, but she still felt insecure with the town's folk. She barely talked to anyone, because she never was very sociable. Sadly, she didn't have any friends either. Maybe she would have gotten some, if she went on the journey to become a pokemon master, like almost every child dreams, but she didn't even have a starter pokemon, she refused to take it. The only one left at her tenth birthday was Oshawott, a water type. She would have considered Snivy, but as she was already taken, Walcekite only took a Unova region pokedex and five pokeballs, telling Professor Juniper that she already has a pokemon ready to be her starter. Professor wasn't willing to agree to Walcekite's wish and said that she should come back in a few days for a new pick out of the three, but after a short argument, a ten year old girl won and never came back to Professor Juniper's lab. Two years passed, her starter pokemon wasn't willing to come.

Walcekite had traveled far and wide for that first pokemon, one she has picked as the leader of her dream team, but it seems she has picked a too rare creature and two years were wasted. There were plenty of chances to try and capture a wild pokemon, though she didn't have a pokemon to choose, to battle on her side. Maybe she could have just took on the wild one herself, but she refused to do that either. Although she has a pokemon ready for her, which she "captured" when she was seven years old, she decided it will be her second one. The kitten pokemon was left to learn some attacks with TM's at Professor Juniper's laboratory. She should be very powerful by now, if she has been training or at least battling from time to time. Walcekite even has a nickname for her, well, actually for all her six to be pokemon. But without a start - she will not finish.

* * *

She didn't even notice how she walked into the store and collapsed her umbrella. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice:

"Walcekite, are you alright? Got into your dreams again?" the voice was sad, but there was a hint of a giggle in it.

Walcekite softly shook and turned to the grocery store manager – Liana, a pretty, but a bit plum women who was in her thirty fives. Her Swadloon, sitting on the counter, looked at Walcekite with his rather grumpy look and went back to sleep, like a guard dog that understood there wasn't any danger.

"Oh, madam Liana. Yeah, I guess," Walcekite was embarrassed, but got herself together and took everything that was needed. Because of the girl's help around the shop, everything was free for her, but she wasn't the type to get all greedy - she only took what was essential and always appreciated Madam Liana's understanding, for Walcekite didn't have any money.

While she was carrying a grocery bag in one hand and getting ready to open her blue umbrella in the other, madam Liana spoke up:

"Dearie, you know that pokemon that you have been searching for? I think someone said they saw one in town," she didn't say it cheerfully. She had gotten false information about the needed pokemon before and these rumors have always proven to be false and only brought Walcekite down. Madam Liana didn't want that to happen again, but she couldn't stay quiet. Maybe this time it was true.

Walcekite froze and tried to keep her hands clenched to not drop any items. She was so close to giving up on being a pokemon trainer, but maybe it's not the time for her dream to die. It seemed this will be her last try.

"Where?" she asked calmly and rather coldly, not even turning around to face madam Liana, though her heart was pounding like crazy.

"Someone saw it down to the river - drinking, but it quickly ran off when it noticed a human. It seems it is very timid. The same happened another time, but it was seen eating apples in the forest. Then it didn't notice it was being watched and ate a whole apple till the human accidentally shimmered the bush he was hiding in. The pokemon jumped and instantly ran off," gave the needed information Madam Liana.

"_Timid, huh? I wonder why is it so," _Walcekite thought and then turned around to face Madam Liana "Thank you for the information," she bowed.

"Anytime dear," Madam Liana tried to smile, but the pitying of Walcekite was so strong it couldn't be hidden. "Be careful," she warned.

It was still raining and the afternoon, that should have been sunny and warm, was soggy and cold. Walcekite decided to look for her dream pokemon the next day when it won't rain.

When she got home and put the groceries in the fridge, she noticed a note on the door mat. _"How didn't I see it earlier"_ she thought and picked the little piece of paper and read what was written on it:

"_Dear Walcekite, your evolutionary stones have been delivered. You can pick them up at the post office."_

"_Heh, just great," _Walcekite thought. _"Everyone expects that I already have the pokemon. Now I feel even worse," _a dark cloud of desperation engulfed the girl as she stood looking at the note. _"Well, I guess I can still go pick them up," _Decided Walcekite and put on her boots again.

* * *

"Closed?! But why?! I just got the note and now it's closed?!" shouted Walcekite furiously looking at the post office door with a big sign that had "CLOSED" written on it. No explanation and no one around, only a girl with an umbrella shouting at the door.

Walcekite turned around and went with a very grumpy face. If it hadn't been raining, it wouldn't have been so bad, but now her mood was terrible. Only the thought of her dream pokemon being in her hometown kept her going. She didn't meet anyone even half way home. It seemed everyone was smarter than her and didn't even want to step a foot outside. Finally Walcekite saw someone. It looked like it was a little girl sitting on some stairs in front of a main door of a rather small house. There was a little roof above her so she wasn't wet, but it didn't seem it was her house or she would have been inside a long time ago. The little girl, with seemingly blonde hair in braids and was hugging her knees as well as hiding her face.

"Hey there. Are you alright?" Walcekite pulled up the courage to communicate with the little girl, but she just shivered and raised her teal eyes at Walcekite. "Are you lost?" Walcekite asked again and got no answer back.

Suddenly lightning struck a nearby tree and Walcekite immediately turned to the source of the light. As she looked at the burning tree fascinated and scared at the same time, she felt something climbing up her clothes and wrapping itself at the back of her neck, from shoulder to shoulder. Because her right arm was occupied with holding the umbrella, Walcekite slowly raised her left arm to touch the creature. It was very soft and appeared to be shivering, but Walcekite was scared to pick it up, because it seemed it might be too heavy to pick up with a bent backwards arm. Walcekite turned to the blonde little girl to ask what is on her shoulders, but the girl was gone. Walcekite stepped on the stairs and, convinced that the girl was gone, let down her umbrella to pick up the creature with both hands from the right side. She didn't know what she was grabbing, but the main thing was not to let it go. Her fingers sunk in the soft fur and she finally grabbed the creature and pulled it out of her hair and to her face. A dark grey and rather big ball of fur was shaking in her arms. Walcekite looked at it and couldn't believe her eyes. The pokemon slowly raised its head to look at the shocked girl and then fearfully looked around as if it was ready to choose in which direction to jump.

"Please don't go," begged Walcekite. It seems there were tears filling up her eyes, but it may have been just rain.

Another lightning struck a further, than the last one, tree and the pokemon started shaking again so Walcekite cuddled it closer to her and started petting its head to calm it down. It seemed it worked a little to well and when Walcekite tried to communicate again, the pokemon was already asleep. The rain continued and Walcekite didn't want to leave it all alone so she decided:

"I better take you home, Zorua."


	2. Storms bring battles

The little tricky fox pokemon yawned and stretched in some sort of a pet bed. It seemed she was surprised to not be in the rain anymore.

"Hello Zorua. It's almost night now so if you want, you can go back to sleep," suggested Walcekite smiling at the little dark pokemon while sitting and holding a sandwich in her hands.

Zorua tilted her head and looked around. It seemed she was happy to spot the door, but as she stepped out of the pet bed, she froze, as if she was thinking what to do.

"Zorua, are you lost?" asked the same question that was already asked earlier Walcekite.

Zorua nodded and suddenly her tummy grumbled.

"Hehe, cute," smiled Walcekite even more and, after putting down the sandwich on the table, went to get some pokemon food for the little one. When she had the kitten pokemon, it used the same bed and bowl as Zorua used now.

Zorua was famished and gobbled every bit of the food that was given to her. She even managed to finish her food faster than Walcekite finished her sandwich. Walcekite thought of giving some more food, but she gave much at first and she didn't want Zorua to get sick from overeating.

"Thank you,"Walcekite heard a girl's voice in her head and just froze from shock.

"Do… do you know telepathy?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes. I do," smiled Zorua "I'm glad you didn't ask if I was the one speaking or something similar, because I think it should be obvious," she explained, not in a snooty, but in a friendly tone.

"Well I too thought it was obvious," Walcekite smiled back. "So, as I said – it's almost night. I think we both should get some rest. You are invited to stay, if you like."

Walcekite hoped the excitement didn't show because now there was nothing more important in the world for her, than befriending Zorua. She also hoped the little fox didn't understand her thoughts, because Zorua might think that the girl that was so nice to her was just greedy and wanted to capture her. Walcekite felt bad for that, but she couldn't shake that feeling. Finally, she decided – she will act as her normal self, which isn't very bad, because she normally isn't a bad person to begin with, and it will be completely Zorua's decision, to stay, or to go.

Walcekite went up to the second floor, where her bedroom was, after she turned off the light, leaving Zorua in a soft darkness, because some light still went down from the second floor. As much as Walcekite saw, Zorua decided to go back to the pet bed and the girl just couldn't wait till morning to see if the little pokemon stayed.

Walcekite laid down on the bed and turned off all the lights. The moon was shining outside and just then Walcekite realised, why she could see it – the rain has stopped. At first Walcekite was glad, but then she realized – Zorua might go out. She was frightened, but didn't go down to check, she just hoped. She quickly got sucked into the dream realm, too bad they weren't sweet dreams:

(*~~~*)

Nothing around except the blue ocean. Walcekite was at some sort of a centre, where the water was calm, but humongous waves were everywhere around. Walcekite felt terrible, she couldn't stand the water, not after what happened. For the same reason she didn't agree to take Oshawott.

Suddenly, a beam of light appeared in the distance. Walcekite tried to make out the figures in the light. It seemed it was her grandmother's female Swanna and her mother's male Frillish.

They were scared and kept flying around the lighted place. Walcekite knew what was should be happening. She left her calm space and entered the stormy ocean to swim to the distressed pokemon. Both of the pokemon kept diving, but it seemed they couldn't grab the ones they wanted.

A huge wave carried Walcekite higher and she saw her mother and grandmother, swimming for their lives, raising their arms up for the pokemon. But as the pokemon dived again, some sort of force field didn't let them through. Swanna got back immediately, but Frillish kept trying to break through and pushed the force field. Swanna used Water Pulse next to Frillish, but it didn't help.

The humans started to lose consciousness and started drowning. Walcekite wanted to dive to them, but the wave kept her high and didn't move, only never ending water was running on the sides.

"Mom! Grandma!" Walcekite exclaimed painfully, watching them go down deeper to the dark oceans. "Don't leave me! No!"

(*~~~*)

Walcekite woke up. Tears were running down her cheeks. She covered her face and breathed deeply to calm herself down. She got out of the bed and sat down on her windowsill. The moon was still visible, but dark clouds were coming from the right side. Walcekite looked down, someone was on the grass a few meters from her house.

The little one raised her head and howled in the night. The howl was perishing – so cold and sad. Some howls were answered, but it didn't seem that Zorua liked them. Clouds from the right were getting closer and lightning bolts were seen again in the distance. The little fox pokemon looked at them and got on the move. It seemed it wanted to return to the house. After that dream Walcekite was sad, although now a smile on her face appeared, but a few seconds later, some creatures went flying towards Zorua. She quickly turned around and got into battling position.

Five Magnezone that flew with the storm clouds, started to land near Zorua, though they were still hovering a few feet off the ground and forming a slowly spinning circle. Walcekite got startled by the view and ran to the field, keeping a safe distance, if Zorua needed any help.

Zorua was obviously scared, but she flashed a smirk and transformed into a Magnezone. The pokemon were confused and got closer to Zorua to examine her. Without a warning, Zorua conjured a shadow ball and fired it at one of the Magnezone. As the hit one flew off, one fled after him and the remaining three Magnezone released their attacks.

There were thunder waves, thunder shocks, tackles. Almost all of them hit Zorua, but after transforming back to her normal self and standing up from a hard beating, she jumped towards one of the Magnezone and used furry swipes. She could slash the pokemon three times before jumping higher and landing on the foe.

Other Magnezone saw the opportunity and fired their attacks at their ally. Luckily, Zorua was fast and agile enough to dodge by jumping even higher and releasing another shadow ball at one of the two Magnezone. But, for Zorua's surprise, that Magnezone knew electro ball and when the two balls collided a purple and yellow wave made everyone fly off.

Zorua would have crashed into, or even through, Walcekite's house window, but the girl was fast enough and caught the little fox pokemon in midair. The two remaining Magnezone quickly recovered and got back to Zorua, making a row and being one behind another. It seemed they were getting ready for another electric type attack, because sparks were visible around their bodies.

It began to drizzle. Walcekite held Zorua closer and turned around to take the damage caused by Magnezone attacks to her back. She closed her eyes tightly and awaited for the pain. Zorua looked at the girl a little bit confused, but she didn't let Walcekite take the hit. She jumped from her arms, onto her head and made a big leap towards the Magnezone. Another shadow ball appeared in her mouth and she released it just in time. The Magnezone in front got the most damage out of the attack, but as it flew back, hitting his ally, they both suffered and went down to the ground.

"That is amazing," Walcekite whispered looking at the beaten Magnezone.

Zorua was observing the foes as well and raised her head higher. She was proud of herself, though she started to get a little woozy. After a bit of wobbling, she lied down on the ground. Walcekite ran to her and picked up the exhausted creature. She didn't faint, but it seems she was very close. Walcekite hugged and retrieved Zorua to her safe home.


	3. An old friend - a new teammate

After a not so long night, finally came morning. Walcekite slowly opened her eyes, stretched her arms and yawned. Only then she realized something was different. It was hot, something that only happens in summer, not in autumn. She sat up and immediately understood.

"Good morning, Zorua," she whispered while petting the little one. Zorua let out a sound similar to a purr. _"That is so cute,"_ Walcekite thought.

Then the little pokemon yawned and opened up her eyes as well. "Good morning… uh," she greeted the girl only to find herself not knowing her name.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never introduced myself. My name is Walcekite," she smiled at Zorua that had a cute smile as well.

Walcekite was scared that something would go wrong without healing Zorua at the pokemon centre, but it seems all she needed was a good night's rest.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Walcekite suggested.

"Yes, please," happy that she will eat soon, Zorua jumped out of the bed and ran down the stairs to the first floor.

Walcekite thought to dress up first, but as the pokemon was famished, she went down with her pajamas and gave the little one what she wanted.

After both of them had some breakfast, Walcekite brought herself to ask:

"Um… Zorua?" she got the pokemon's attention and took a little red and white pokeball out of her pocket, which she was saving for this moment, pressed the center button and made it full size. Then she landed it on a table next to her. "Well… would you like to be my starter pokemon," she said it as quickly as she could to get it off her chest. She sighed with relief, but now a fear came up.

"You want me to be your pokemon?" Zorua was a little confused. "So why didn't you capture me after the battle with the Magnezone. I wouldn't have gotten out of the pokeball."

"Well, you see, I want that my pokemon team would consist only out of pokemon that became mine on their own free will. I would never think of capturing a pokemon when it was beaten by other, not mine, pokemon," she explained.

_"What a weird human,"_ Zorua thought, but she was glad Walcekite was like that. She jumped on the table, next to the pokemon and turned to Walcekite "I would love to."

Walcekite was incredibly happy. She took the pokeball and touched Zorua's nose with it. The pokeball opened and Zorua was turned into some sort of red matter. Zorua didn't show a sign of hesitation and immediately got locked in the pokeball. Walcekite held the pokeball with both hands and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Zorua…Is mine!" she screamed of joy and hugged the little ball. "Thank you," she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "Now I can finally go on a journey to become a pokemon master."

* * *

After letting Zorua out of her pokeball, Walcekite started packing. She put on a new white belt on her dress, for her old one didn't have space to carry pokeballs. All four remaining pokeballs, as well as Zorua's, were put in the belt pockets. She put on an Xtransceiver on her wrist and all the remaining needed stuff were put in her dark blue, with a few light blue stripes, bag.

"I'm all set," she announced gladly. "Oh, and Zorua," she looked at her freshly caught pokemon. "Would you like a nickname? I actually have one for you."

"Really? For me?" it seemed Zorua was excited. "Well, what is it."

"I would like to call you Meilli," Walcekite smiled.

"What a strange name. Meilli," Zorua repeated her name. "I like it. Now my name is Meilli," she decided.

"So cute," Walcekite let out a light squeal. "Oh, and I never asked you – do you want to be in your pokeball or would you rather be outside of it?"

Meilli thought a bit about it and jumped on Walcekite shoulder. "I like it here," she announced giving a big enough hint about her answer that Walcekite wouldn't need to make sure.

* * *

Walcekite locked the door and could finally go out looking for her other pokemon, which she actually had seen earlier on her journeys for Zorua, but if she tried to catch them, then Meilli wouldn't be her first. The kitten pokemon is a whole different case, for it was caught by her mother, because Walcekite asked for that. As she was seven, she wasn't allowed to catch pokemon yet, but the kitten pokemon was all hers now and she couldn't wait to finally get her and let her join the dream team. She decided to go to Accumula town to retrieve the pokemon from the PC. As she entered Route 1, Walcekite started observing pokemon more closely than on her journeys for Zorua. There were Patrats and Lillipups hiding in the woods. Walcekite thought it would be a good thing to start scanning pokemon all around her with her pokedex, though she knew most pokemons' names, types and attacks. Walcekite took out her pokedex and scanned Meilli on her shoulder first, as she was her starter:

**Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and Pokémon, and loves to surprise people.**

"That's right, Zorua do that," thought Walcekite loudly. "But I only saw you change once. Don't you like changing your appearance?"

"Well, I used to be very naughty and I always scared and tricked people, but one time it all went so wrong, that now I only change when I need," Meilli explained.

Walcekite was interested to hear the story, but she heard that Meilli was sad while talking about this and didn't ask, so the tricky fox pokemon didn't need to answer.

* * *

After scanning one Patrat and one Lillipup, Walcekite reached AccumulaTown and went straight for the pokemon center, where a PC was present.

"Good morning Professor," smiled Walcekite at view of Professor Juniper's face on the PC screen.

"Well, good morning Walcekite. From where are you calling?"

"From AccumulaTown. I finally got my first pokemon," she looked at Meilli, who was still on her shoulder, and gave her a warm smile.

"So I see. And what a rare pokemon it is," congratulated Professor Juniper. "Well, I think I know why you are calling, I will send her to you now."

A machine standing near the PC started to work and a pokeball was conjured.

"Thank you very much," Walcekite thanked, took the pokeball and released the pokemon inside.

A pink pokemon with a cream colored face and underbelly looked at Walcekite. Her eyes were slit-like and her ears were tufted with purple interiors. A cute bulky pink tail with three yellow pin-shapes at the end, was wagging from joy.

"Mew," she greeted her trainer, jumped on Walcekite's free shoulder and licked her cheek.

"Aw, Skitty, you are as cute as ever," Walcekite petted her new pokemon and it let out a purr. After scanning her with the pokedex, Walcekite asked the Professor, "So what attacks does she know now, Professor?"

"Well, she now knows Attract, Thunder Wave, Water Pulse and Ice Beam."

"Wow, amazing Skitty," Walcekite petted her again and the kitten pokemon mewed with delight. "So you decided to make her learn Water Pulse, huh?" she talked to Professor Juniper again, she was a bit irritated.

"Yes. I know you won't have any water types, so I decided that you need at least one water type attack."

Walcekite let out a short groan and finally accepted the water type attack.

"Anyways, thank you very much for raising Skitty," Walcekite bowed her head and said her goodbyes.

Now she had two pokemon and both were pretty strong, at least Walcekite hopped so. With both pokemon on her shoulders, she left the pokemon centre after buying some potions.

* * *

Walcekite heard that there was supposed to be a needed pokemon in Route 2, but as she went along the road, she only saw pokemon she had already seen in Route 1. A little disappointed, she reached StriatonCity. It was a lot bigger than AccumulaTown and as Walcekite enjoyed the sights, she heard a girl's voice almost squealing:

"Oh my gosh! A Zorua and a Skitty!"

Walcekite turned around to see a blonde little girl with a white summer's dress. She couldn't help but think how wasn't she cold. The little girl got closer to Meilli and slowly tried to reach her head, to pet her, but Meilli wasn't interested in that and she jumped off Walcekite's shoulder and hid behind her legs. Skitty did the same. They weren't scared, but maybe a little bit irritated. Sadly, the little girl thought they did that, so it would be easier for her to reach and she started walking after the pokemon, who were going around Walcekite in circles. Walcekite didn't get this and got very irritated when the pokemon started running and the girl did the same. Walcekite returned both her pokemon to their pokeballs and the little girl awed sadly.

"Aw. I didn't get the chance to pet them."

"Well, nobody said you could. You should have understood that they didn't want to be petted."

"I know!" shouted the little girl as if she got an idea. It didn't seem she paid attention to Walcekite's words. "Let's have a pokemon battle! If I'Il win, I will get to pet them."

"You're on!" agreed Walcekite

* * *

After retreating to Route 2, and deciding this will be a 2 on 2 battle, both trainers let out their pokemon.

"I choose you, Tepig!" shouted the girl.

Walcekite observed the opponent, scanned it with her pokedex and let out Skitty.

"I'm surprised a girl like you chose Tepig," giggled Walcekite.

"Why is that? Tepig is really cute," she gave a warm smile to Tepig and the pokemon said its name with joy.

Walcekite stayed quiet and thought to herself _"So I'll have to use Water Pulse in my first battle. Professor Juniper was right." _And then shouted. "Skitty, use Water Pulse!"

A water ball appeared near Skitty's mouth and it quickly got fired at Tepig.

"Tepig, dodge!" screamed the girl, but it was too late and the Water Pulse hit its target. It seemed Tepig suffered heavy damage, but it didn't faint. "Tepig, use tackle!"

"Skitty, dodge!"

Tepig charged at Skitty, but the kitten pokemon easily jumped and avoided the hit.

"Tepig, jump too!" Skitty had nowhere to go and Tepig collided with the kitten pokemon.

"Oh no, Skitty!" the pokemon was flung pretty far, but it still had plenty of energy to fight. "Use Thunder Wave!" commanded Walcekite. Lightning flew towards Tepig and it got paralyzed. "Finish it with Water Pulse!" Another ball of water hit the opponent and Tepig fainted. "Yeah! We won!" rejoiced Walcekite as Skitty jumped into her arms. The little kitty meowed with joy as well.

"Wow, how come your Skitty knows those attacks?" the little girl was confused.

"It learnt them with TM's," Walcekite explained and returned Skitty to her ball. "You have earned a good rest."

"Well, I still have one pokemon. Go Purrloin!"

"Purrloin?" Walcekite couldn't believe her eyes. "Where did you catch it?"

"When I was walking along Route 2."

"I didn't see any Purrloin there," Walcekite was a bit disappointed.

"Well, I guess it wasn't your turn to find one of these beautiful pokemon," teased the little girl.

"Heh, well I will find one on Route 3," Walcekite decided and let out Meilli.

"Aw the dark cuteness battles. Amazing!" awed the girl and commanded her Purrloin. "Purrloin, use Shadow Ball!"

"You too, Meilli!"

Both Shadow Balls should have exploded the same second they touched, but they somehow were pushing each other. Walcekite hopped that Meilli's Shadow Ball was stronger, Meilli hoped so too. After a few seconds the balls tilted to Purrloin's side and exploded in the air. Purrloin got more damage out of the explosion than Meilli and Meilli was ready for another attack.

"Meilli, use Pursuit."

"Dodge it, Purrloin!" the devious pokemon was still getting up from the attack, but concentrated and evaded the Pursuit.

"Meilli, use Furry Swipes!" Meilli ferociously slashed Purrloin a few times.

"Purrloin, use Fake Out!" Purrloin smirked and slashed Meilli. It seemed something happened to Meilli. "Ha, your Zorua flinched!" the little girl announced.

"Ah, no! Zorua dodge the next attacks!" and then Walcekite thought. "Should I recall her or will she snap out?"

But the Purrloin didn't wait and began attacking Meilli.


	4. Confusion at the Striaton Gym

"Purrloin, use Furry Swipes!" the battle continued and Purrloin was immensely confident in itself. Painful slashes went trough Meilli's fur so easily, it seemed like child's play, but Meilli couldn't help it – she was flinching with fear.

"Meilli, I know you can do it! You are much stronger than Purrloin, there is no reason to be afraid!" Walcekite couldn't look at the suffering pokemon, but she tried to snap her out. Meilli was so terrified she couldn't even use telepathy. It seemed she flunked herself to a world, where only a scary Purrloin existed.

"Purrloin, use Shadow Ball and hit Zorua from close range," the little girl began to turn very snooty as she tried to defeat a pokemon that she adored only a couple of minutes ago, now it seemed she couldn't care less. Walcekite was glad Meilli wasn't that girl's.

"I know you can do it Meilli! Snap out of it! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Walcekite encouraged her starter pokemon as hard as she could and something happened.

As the Purrloin began conjuring a Shadow Ball only a feet away from Meilli, the little Zorua changed: her eyes started glowing light blue and she quickly rose her front two feet from the ground. A crimson aura engulfed her body and as Purrloin was ready to shoot the Shadow Ball, Meilli lowered her feet with a magnificent pound. A pink and crimson array of colors spread as a giant wave throughout the field. Purrloin was carried with the wave and the Shadow Ball exploded while Purrloin didn't even release it. The wave was so strong it smashed Purrloin into the nearest tree and the pokemon painfully cried. As Purrloin slid down the tree it landed on two feet and tried to pull away from the tree, but the second it did that, it lost balance and landed flat on it's face. While Zorua was shaking from exhaustion, in the same spot she released the Night Daze, Purrloin tried to get back on four feet. Both trainers watched their pokemon and tried to understand, what did they just see. Only the groaning of Purrloin and Meilli's panting was heard, even wild pokemon didn't want to destroy this semi silence.

Suddenly, Meilli's one leg bent and she fell on her belly, but she could still get up. Purrloin was glad her opponent was weak, but as Meilli went to a standing state in a second, Purrloin lost its confidence and finally fainted. After a few seconds both trainers ran to their pokemon.

"Meilli, you are amazing," while petting quietly praised her pokemon Walcekite. "I can't believe what I just witnessed. I knew you were magical, but this is a whole another level."

"Really?" Meilli's voice was trembling even though she used telekinesis. "I don't know what happened. I just didn't want to lose, I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Oh, Meilli, you could never disappoint me," Walcekite hugged her softly and warmly, sprayed a potion on her, so that she wouldn't be completely weak, and got up to take her to the pokemon centre.

"That was an amazing battle," the little girl admitted. "I can't believe I lost. My pokemon are very strong although they may not seem like it, but with my cute and childish act, everyone lowers down their guard and my pokemon put on a wonderful show. It seems my team was no match for yours." the little girl bowed and asked, "Can we go to the pokemon centre together?"

Walcekite wanted to groan, but she just smirked and nodded.

* * *

After being greeted by Nurse Joy and giving their pokemon to her, both girls stepped out for some fresh air.

"I never introduced myself before," she remembered and smiled. "My name is Catlesy."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Walcekite," Walcekite smiled back.

"So how many badges have you got Walcekite?"

"Uh… None. I came to this city to battle my first gym battle."

"Heh, really? I already got my Trio Badge from the Striaton Gym. Though I battled Cress - he's the water type pokemon trainer, I still won. Of course I used Purrloin on his Panpour and Tepig on his Lillipup, so it wasn't very hard."

"Ugh…Right…" Walcekite was a bit confused. While she was traveling, she couldn't have cared less for the gyms and she really hasn't got a clue about gym leaders' pokemon or where their gyms are at. "Um… Could you direct me to the Striaton Gym?" she asked Catlesy.

"You don't know?" Catlesy was surprised, but gave some directions to Walcekite.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, both girls returned to the pokemon centre to retrieve their pokemon and both let theirs out.

"You girls were great," Walcekite hugged her Skitty and Zorua and inquired her kitten pokemon, "I never asked if you wanted a nickname and as I had a nickname to give to Meilli, I would like to give one to you too. Would you like to be called Pela?"

Skitty tilted her head and talked about something with Meilli. After a quick chit-chat, Skitty turned to her trainer and nodded cheerfully.

"Great. From now on your name is Pela." smiled Walcekite as Pela jumped to her arms. A weird look flashed in Meilli's eyes. It could have been jealousy, but Walcekite let Pela down next to Meilli and the strange look was gone. Then Walcekite addressed them both. "Because of the big battle we jus had, I think it would be wiser to not go to the gym today. We should rest in the pokemon centre and try first thing in the morning."

"What? Walcekite, are you scared?" Catlesy teased, having heard the whole chat.

"I am, for the safety and health of my pokemon," Walcekite was clearly irritated that Catlesy was so irresponsible.

"But they have just been healed. I went into battle with you after a gym one and they're both fi..." she looked at her pokemon and realized they both just lost and maybe because of her pushing for battles. She groaned realizing her mistake and raised her head turning away from Walcekite. "Well, whatever. Come on guys, lets go." She returned her pokemon to their pokeballs and went towards the pokemon centre exit. She turn around walking trough the door and said daringly. "The next time we meet, I will definitely beat you."

Walcekite smirked and waved at the a little bit angered little girl. _"We will see,"_ she thought.

"But Walcekite, we are still pumped," Meilli couldn't release the thought of another battle and Skitty meowed in agreement.

"Hmmm…" Walcekite wasn't willing to be persuaded by the pokemon that were so close to fainting, but she though that even if they fail today, they can still try tomorrow and plenty of days after. "Well, alright. Let's do it!" a triumphing smile appeared on Walcekite's face and so did on the female pokemon, when they were being returned to their pokeballs.

* * *

After getting directions from a few people, Walcekite reached a building that was supposed to be the Striaton Gym, but as she opened the door, she saw an elegant restaurant.

_"What the?"_ she thought as three boy waiters approached and welcomed her to the restaurant. "Ugh, is this the Striaton Gym?" she asked as she was sited down to a table by a boy with blue hair. Another one with Green hair asked if she wanted anything to eat and a boy with Red hair asked if she wanted anything to drink. They completely ignored her question so she decided to ignore theirs.

"Well, have you decided anything?" asked the boy with green hair a little bit confused why was Walcekite quiet.

"I decided I want to battle the Striaton Gym." she got up from her seat. "I only want the Trio Badge."

"Is that so?" asked the boy with blue hair. "Well we can help you with that."

The lights suddenly went off and all three boys walked up to a fireplace. All three got illuminated by green spotlights one at a time. They all said their catch phrases or something similar, but Walcekite thought it was too silly to remember. There were some girls in the restaurant and they all just melted from the boys. Finally they announced:

"This is the Striaton Gym," said one. "And the three of us," began another." We're triplet brothers," the last continued, "And we're the gym leaders." the three of them said it in perfect unison. "And now – it's show time!" each of them struck a pose and the wall with the fireplace behind them started to open. It was very bright in the soon to be opened room and Walcekite covered her eyes.

The room was actually a battleground with rocky terrain. As Walcekite entered the battlefield, the boy with green hair, standing in the middle, announced:

"Now is the time to chose whom you will be battling with. I'm Cilan, the grass type pokemon trainer and these are my pokemon," with a spectacular show he released his two pokemon: Lillipup and Pansage.

"My turn," decided the boy with red hair and introduced himself. "I'm Chili, the fire type pokemon trainer and my pokemon will surely spice up the atmosphere." with a similar show to Cilan's, he released yet another Lillipup and a Pansear.

"And last, but not least, I'm Cress," announced the blue haired boy, "and these are my refreshing as a cool drink pokemon," another Lillipup was released along with a Panpour.

Well, seeing as you are dressed in blue, not to mention your hair," began Cilan, "I assume your first pokemon was Oshawott."

Walcekite looked at her clothes and shook her head.

"Then maybe Snivy?" asked Chili.

"Nope," Walcekite shook her head again.

"Aha, then it has to be Tepig," Cress went forward to the girl celebrating his victory.

"Wrong again," Walcekite smirked.

"What? Then what is your starter pokemon?" all trainers were very confused.

"Come on out, Meilli!" she summoned her first pokemon and the gym leaders were shocked.

"A…a Zorua? Well that is just amazing!" Cilan seemed very happy to see such a rare pokemon, on the other hand – who wouldn't be.

"It seems the choosing is on you, for dark types aren't effective against our pokemon." decided Cress and all leaders went into a straight line with their pokemon in front of them. After scanning all the pokemon, Walcekite said:

"I choose…" Walcekite thought and figured out a perfect strategy. "I choose Chili."

"Alright, I'll be turning up the heat!" Chili was pumped.

Both trainers went to different sides of the battlefield and Cilan, as the judge, explained the usual gym battle rules.

Not long after, Chili sent out his Lillipup and Walcekite sent out Meilli.

"Lady's first," Chili said politely, but Walcekite had the feeling he was teasing, but she didn't ruin her chance.

"Meilli, use Pursuit!" a fast attack was shot at Lillipup, but it evaded it just in time. "Meilli, use Furry Swipes!"

Lillipup got a few slashes, but it didn't seem it did much.

"Lillipup use Work Up and then use Bite!"

Walcekite was getting ready to command Meilli, but Lillipup did everything with such speed, that Meilli wasn't even quick enough to evade it and got a serious bite.

"Meilli, use Furry Swipes again and then jump on a boulder!" the swipes hit their target and Meilli jumped on a big boulder a few meters from Lillipup.

"Work up and bite afterwards, Lillipup!

As the Puppy pokemon ran to Meilli with his teeth ready to attack, Walcekite commanded her pokemon.

"Jump and use Shadow Ball!"

Lillipup tried to jump the same height that Meilli jumped, but it proved to be more difficult for him and only his front two paws reached the top. As it was trying to climb fully, a Shadow Ball was sent down from Meilli and the boulder shattered, making the Lillipup fling off a few meters.

"Nice job!" Walcekite praised Meilli, "Now use Pursuit and Furry Swipes!"

Lillipup was getting up when the first attack hit it. Soon after he got hit by four swipes, but couldn't take the heat and fainted. Meilli was victorious.

_"That's right!"_ she thought to herself smirking at her fallen foe.

"That is some power," complimented Chili. "But you won't be able to beat my flaming Pansear!"

As Pansear was sent out, Meilli was retrieved and Pela was summoned.

"Pela, use Thunder Wave!"

"Thunder Wave?" Chili was obviously surprised, but after seeing the lightning and that Pansear got paralyzed, he knew this was going to be an interesting battle.

"Pela, attract!" winked Walcekite, knowing that Pansear is definitely a boy.

Pela mewed joyfully and winked at the paralyzed Pansear. Multiple pink hearts were sent in his direction and after spinning a bit around him, they shrunk into its body and Pansear got infatuated as his eyes turned into pink hearts.

Though the paralyzation was broken, Pansear didn't show any wish to attack and just dreamingly looked at Pela.

"Nice Pela, you wrapped him around your finger," rejoiced Walcekite and commanded. "Use Water Pulse!"

"Water Pulse? Oh no! Pansear you have to snap out of it!" Chili tried to do something, but even when Pansear was hit by the Water Pulse, it didn't show signs of losing infatuation.

"Water Pulse again and make it very strong!" Walcekite wanted the battle to be over before Pansear snapped out of Attract, but the Water Pulse didn't finish of the enemy and Pansear came back to normal. He shivered and got and angry look on its face.

"Nice job! You're back! Now let's defeat that Skitty! Use Work up and then Incinerate!"

"We only need one more Water Pulse. If you'll manage to evade his next attack, we'll surely win," Walcekite encouraged Pela and she mewed ready to act.

Pansear's Work up was even faster than Lillipup's, as Walcekite expected, and a strong flame went flying towards Pela. Walcekite crossed her fingers that Pela would dodge it. Pela jumped to the side, but the flame got her tail. Pela looked at her tail and started running around like crazy meowing painfully.

"Oh no! Pela, use Water Pulse on your tail!"

"Now is our chance! Use Lick, Pansear!"

As Pela conjured a Water Pulse and shot it at her own tail, Pansear quickly got behind her and licked Pela. Sadly, the lick was enough that Pela would be paralyzed.

"Use work up and Furry Swipes Pansear!"

It was obvious what strong attacks Pansear was delivering to Pela, but luckily, they weren't enough to break her and Pela quickly snapped out of paralyzation.

"That's it Pela! We only need one more Water Pulse!" It was obvious and as Chili tried to command his pokemon, Pela didn't wait and fired the deadly water ball at a fire pokemon. Pela really gave it her all to the hit and Pansear went flying and breaking boulders on its way. As Pansear stopped sliding across the battlefield from the hit it finally fainted and Pela was victorious.

"Yeah! We did it! You guys are the best!" rejoiced Walcekite catching Pela in her arms and spinning with her from joy.

"I have to admit that this battle had extinguished my flames, but not to worry, for next battles will light it again."

Walcekite giggled at such weird words and all three gym leaders came to her with a bowtie shaped badge that had a small blue gem at the top, a red smaller gem at the center and a small green one at the bottom.

"This is the Trio Badge. This proves that you beat the Striaton Gym," announced Cilan and Walcekite carefully picked it up while Pela jumped on her trainer's shoulder.

"Thank you so much!" bowed Walcekite.

"Well you earned it. Good luck on your upcoming battles," said Chili and all three brothers let Walcekite out.

* * *

After healing her pokemon Walcekite decided to spend the night at the pokemon center. After a good night sleep, everyone were ready for new experiences.

While walking in StriatonCity, Walcekite noticed the sky was somewhat pink. She let out her pokemon to ask if they had any idea what was happening. They both shook their heads, but showed the wish to stay outside and look at the pretty pink sky, so Walcekite let them and both jumped on her shoulders.

As Walcekite left Striaton City and entered Route 3, she looked back to the magnificent city. The pink sky was still there, but she noticed some pink sparkles coming down, as if it was raining with them. She looked at Meilli to ask if she got any ideas about the weird sky, but Meilli was fast asleep. Walcekite got startled and turned to Pela, but she was the same as Meilli. It was a miracle they both didn't fall off Walcekite's shoulders. Walcekite put Pela in the bag and held Meilli with one arm under the pokemon feet and one on her side pressing it against her chest. As she turned around to go back to StriatonCity poke center, Walcekite heard a voice.

* * *

**Well, if you read these four chapters I just want to say - thank you so much! I don't write these remarks cause I think they are just a waste of time, but I want to show my appreciation to the reader. Reviews are always welcome - bad and good, because only with their help I can really improve. Though I would like to ask to not criticize me too much for this is my first story and English isn't my native language.**

**So although I didn't write anything in these remarks that would speak about the chapter, I probably won't do it for a long time, so it isn't that bad.**

**Thank you again and I hope you'll continue reading my fan fiction.**


	5. Dream Catch

Walcekite turned around to see a big tree with many and long branches. A few of the branches had lost almost all of their leaves and the others had some brown or yellow almost dead leaves. One of the branches shimmered and moved. A pokemon jumped down from them.

"A Purrloin?!" Walcekite shouted with surprise.

"Meow," nodded the Purrloin and went to the girl with two sleeping pokemon.

The Purrloin pointed at Meilli with its front paw and Walcekite squat down still holding Meilli in her arms. Only then she saw how Meilli and Pela were sparkling pink and she quickly remembered what this could be. It was Dream Mist, probably produced by Musharna or Munna. Walcekite felt embarrassed that she didn't realize it sooner, but as she was like that, the Purrloin went to Meilli and opened its mouth. The dream mist that landed on Meilli was sucked in by Purrloin and Meilli woke up.

"Agh, Meilli. You're awake," smiled Walcekite and let her down. Meilli looked at Purrloin, who bowed and was ready to leave, but Walcekite stopped him. "Um, thank you very much, but… could you wake Pela up as well?" she got the kitten pokemon out of the bag and lied it down in front of Purrloin.

It quickly started eating Pela's dreams as well and when the pink cloud engulfing her was gone, Pela woke up and mewed joyfully.

"Thank you so much," smiled Walcekite at Purrloin still in a squat position and petted both of her awake pokemon. "How did you learn Dream Eater?"

Meilli said something to Purrloin, probably that she can telepathically repeat its words to Walcekite, but Purrloin shook its head and quickly ran to the forest. Walcekite got up and bowed to the hidden Purrloin. She wanted to catch it, but as it helped them so much, she decided to find another one. As Walcekite raised her head to the sky, she saw that the Dream Mist had ended. She felt relieved that it didn't start to spread more than over StriatonCity and as she took a last look at the city, she ventured deeper into Route 3.

* * *

Not long after, Walcekite came across a pokemon Day Care. She bought some food for herself and her pokemon that Meilli and Pela would get something to eat before finding and battling a needed Purrloin, though they didn't eat then.

Children were amazed by the cute and tough pokemon that were such good friends with their trainer. Children were always petting and chasing the little ones or even trying to battle them, but Walcekite refused to accept the challenges especially because they were inside the Day Care the whole time. After about an hour or so, Walcekite retrieved Meilli and Pela to their pokeballs and went searching for her goal.

Soon she reached a fork in the road. One led to WellspringCave and another led to NacreneCity. Walcekite didn't need to go to WellspringCave, so she turned south. She was following the road for a while, but soon turned to the forest, to have a higher chance to find some pokemon. Before long Walcekite saw a big tree stump in a forest clearing and decided to have lunch there. She let out Meilli and Pela and they started eating their pokemon food. They ate very lady like - chewed before swallowing and took small bites. Walcekite smiled at the ladies and lay down on the stump. She looked at the light blue sky and felt so calm. She closed her eyes to submerged into the noises of the forest, but it suddenly went quiet. She opened her eyes, everything seemed normal and Meilli with Pela finished eating at that moment.

"Let's go catch us a Purrloin!" Walcekite was pumped and so were her pokemon. After leaving the small forest clearing, Walcekite commanded. "Go search the front for Purrloins and if any of you find one, then Meilli – shoot Shadow Ball to the sky, and Pela – use an Ice Beam."

Both pokemon nodded and jumped into the forest. Strangely enough they couldn't be seen even a meter away. Walcekite didn't intend to just stick around and went after her pokemon, though a lot slower. There were many branches and bushes that didn't want Walcekite to go trough them, but none were a match for her. No sounds were heard except the breaking of the forest's flora – no bird pokemon, no land pokemon, nothing. It began to seem pretty creepy.

Suddenly, both Shadow Ball and Ice Beam were shot to the sky and Walcekite ran towards the attack creators. They repeated the attacks a few times until Walcekite finally managed to escape the forest and reach a clearing with a cliff. Both Meilli and Pela were there in attack stance, but what they wanted to attack wasn't a Purrloin.

It was huge compared to even Walcekite. It had white fur and seemingly white feathers. Its arm limbs were wings and it stood on two back legs. It had a long voluminous and wispy mane, parted in two, streaming from the top of its head. It's tail somehow resembled a turbine.

Walcekite gasped in awe and froze at the magnificence of Reshiram, but it didn't seem to be friendly. A few seconds after Walcekite's arrival, he used Hyper Voice while turned to the girl. Everyone except Reshiram tried to cover their ears. It was easy for Walcekite, but Meilli and Pela had problems. They tried reaching their ears, but both had little limbs and couldn't do it. They started struggling and backing up to the edge of the cliff.

"Stop!" Walcekite shouted at all three pokemon, but no one heard her and Meilli with Pela were at the edge of the cliff. Walcekite started running with hands still on her ears, but Reshiram smacked her away with one of his wings when she got close enough. Walcekite quickly got up, though she was in serious pain, but no time should have been wasted. She ran further from Reshiram than the first time and was very close to Meilli, but Reshiram stomped with one foot and both pokemon, still in pain from the noise, flung back and started to fall.

"NOOO!" screamed Walcekite and jumped after them. She caught Meilli, but Pela was about three meters from her.

Walcekite tried to "swim" in the air, but it didn't help. "Please, let me save her," whispered Walcekite not understanding who did she ask, but Pela was pushed to her by some kind of power. With both pokemon in her arms, Walcekite did a back flip in the air and then her back was pointing at the ground.

"Everything is going to be okay," she tried to calm the pokemon down, who were shivering in her arms. Both raised their heads to their master and wanted to say something, but didn't make it.

* * *

Walcekite opened her eyes. She was looking at the light blue sky. She felt something soft and warm in her arms. She was hugging Meilli and Pela. Something wet went down her cheek. The experience was almost heart breaking. Meilli and Pela raised their heads, their eyes were also sparkling from tears. They were alive. They didn't feel pain. What happened?

"We are alive," smiled Walcekite while breathing deeply, like she wanted to calm down. "Both of you are alright," she hugged Meilli and Pela tighter and both of them purred. "I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

When Walcekite came to all of her senses, she realized they were in the same forest clearing they decided to eat and were lying on the big tree stump. Walcekite sat up, looked around and immediately saw some pokemon.

"Purrloins!" gasped Walcekite and Meilli with Pela, knowing what their trainer wants, jumped in front of the Purrloins and went into battle stance.

There were five Purrloins: two of them were smirking, other two were frightened and the middle one and in front, was with its head down, as if it was ashamed. That Purrloin turned to Meilli and said something to her. After it finished talking, other Purrloins seemed irritated.

"He said that he is sorry for using Yawn on us and that the other Purrloin forced him to do it," explained Meilli.

"Ugh…okay…So we were dreaming and having a nightmare because of you? And are you the same pokemon that ate Meilli's and Pela's dreams earlier?" it didn't seem Walcekite was angry, just curious.

The Purrloin nodded and turned to the other Purrloin. It seemed he wanted to go, but two of the Purrloins, that were smirking before, were ready to attack him. They both pounced on him and while one used Scratch, the other used Furry Swipes. The other two Purrloins, that were frightened from the start, ran to the woods.

"Hey! Two on one isn't fair!" shouted Walcekite and both Meilli with Pela jumped to the Purrloin's side. "Well… Three on two isn't fair either, but you started!" Now Walcekite was furious and was thinking what attacks should her pokemon use, but that wasn't needed – the Purrloins got scared and ran off.

Those attacks left quite deep marks on Purrloin and Walcekite used a potion on the devious pokemon, though it didn't seem devious now. He started to talk with Meilli again and after their talk, Meilli summarized.

"They were pranking people around this forest for quite a long time and usually with this Purrloin's Yawn, they would make the people fall asleep and dream nightmares. But when he saw that you were protecting us from something that was happening in the nightmare, he ate our dreams and we woke up, but the other Purrloins were not pleased. This wasn't the first time this Purrloin failed in his pranking mission and they finally kicked him out of the gang."

"But it didn't seem you enjoyed being there. So why did you hang out with those guys?" Walcekite inquired.

Purrloin sighed and explain some other things to Meilli.

"He wanted to be a part of something. Both of his parents were captured by trainers and he didn't want to be alone."

"Well, you can stop worrying about that," Walcekite smiled. "Because you are more than welcome to join us."

Purrloin was confused, but a smile appeared on his face non the less. He meowed and Meilli translated.

"He said he will join us only if we defeat him in battle."

"You are on!" agreed Walcekite and the opponents took their places and the sides of the forest clearing.

* * *

"Go, Pela!" the kitten pokemon mewed and got pumped for battle with Purrloin. "Pela, use Thunder Wave!"

Lightning flew towards Purrloin and though it jumped to evade the attack, the lightning turned as well and hit the bullseye. The Purrloin could barely move and sparks flew around him.

"Pela, use attract!" from Meilli's translation it seemed Purrloin was a boy, it was time to test that.

Purrloin made a short jump to the side, but the pink hearts managed to form a circle around him and shrunk to its body. Purrloin was infatuated.

_"So he is a boy after all."_ Walcekite thought. _"I'll need to change the name I decided to give to a girl Purrloin."_ she was positive she would win.

Purrloin had goo goo eyes for Pela and she really enjoyed that, but this was no time to have sassy moments.

"Pela, use Water Pulse!"

Pela's Water Pulse was always too small to engulf someone into it, but this time she made it bigger and Purrloin got trapped inside of it. Screams of pain were heard from the trapped pokemon.

"Pela, use Ice Beam!" Purrloin wasn't even released from the Water Pulse and the water ball he was in - froze. "Pela, hit the ball with Water Pulse that way that it would fly to the nearest tree."

Pela got closer to the ground and shot a water ball from her mouth so that it would hit the middle of the ice ball and make fly upwards. When the ice ball hit the tree, it shattered and the Purrloin fell hard to the ground. With much effort, the Purrloin got up, and although still infatuated, used Yawn and quickly got to Pela to do some damage with Furry Swipes. Pela didn't feel different then, but Walcekite knew what was about to happen and commanded her pokemon.

"Pela, you have to finish Purrloin off in this turn! Use Water Pulse!"

A water ball was big enough the second time that Purrloin would be engulfed, but as he struggled in water, Pela grew drowsy and fell to the ground. When Purrloin was released from the water ball, it smirked, happy his Yawn worked. It was obvious that he couldn't take another hit, but as he went to Pela, to eat her dreams, he restored some health points. It seemed he wanted to do some damage, but the infatuation prevented him that time from attacking.

"Finish him off with Water Pulse!" Walcekite didn't waste time and commanded immediately.

And finally, Purrloin couldn't take so much water and while still paralyzed, got sucked into one of Walcekite's pokeballs. Walcekite hoped that paralyzation works inside a pokeball too and that it can stop the pokemon from escaping, but she didn't know if that was a true fact.

One wiggle… Two wiggles… Three wiggles… and the red blinking light turned off.

"Yeah! Purrloin is mine!" rejoiced Walcekite and Pela next to her. "Now, come out, Purrloin!"

Purrloin meowed when appearing on the ground and smiled at his new master.

"Purrloin, can I give you a nickname?" asked Walcekite and Purrloin nodded. "Great, I want to name you Chesire. I think this name has a beautiful ring to it."

Purrloin nodded again and his name was decided, but suddenly, something rustled in the bushes a few meters from them.

"Come out! Show yourselves!" shouted Walcekite and two Purrloin jumped from the bushes. They meowed and hissed at Chesire, like he did something terrible, like he betrayed them.

Chesire looked shamefully away, but Pela jumped to them and used Thunder Wave so they would shut up and it worked. As one got hit by the lightning, the other ran away.

"Let's go Chesire. You don't need to take this." As the Chesire nodded, he was retrieved into his pokeball and Pela jumped on her master's shoulder. Meilli, who was watching the entire battle, did the same.

* * *

Finally Walcekite found the way to the normal road and continued her journey to Nacrene City.


	6. Lost Minccino

While on Route 3, Walcekite started to walk next to a river. Some Swannas were swimming together and following the rivers flow, while Walcekite was walking against the flow. On the other side of the river some Blitzle were eating grass. Walcekite even saw a Zebstrika cautiously examining the girl on the other side of the river from her. There were sounds and noises of various pokemon in the sparkling orange afternoon sun. There were some clouds in the direction she was going, but they seemed very far away so she didn't concern herself with them and continued looking at the closer scenery.

_"How beautiful,"_ Walcekite thought and let out her pokemon, so that they could experience this beauty.

Meilli immediately started walking really close to the river and the little waves reaching the shore were wetting her feet, and she always squealed with excitement. Pela ran to the water, because she saw the water sparkling and shining, but as she was ready to jump, she gave a last thought to it and realized she almost jumped into somewhat cold water and stopped herself, after looking at the water for a bit, she started chasing her own tail, not giving any fuss to what was around. Chesire looked happily at the surroundings, but didn't want to leave Walcekite and was walking right next to her.

* * *

As they were calmly walking and hoping to reach Nacrene City till sunset, Meilli said to Walcekite telepathically.

"I think I found something!"

She jumped on a rock that had river water flowing from both sides around it. She tried to reach something, but her arms were too little. Her tail wasn't a good hook either. Walcekite walked up to her, to see a branch, and something in it, stuck at the other side of the rock Meilli was on. Walcekite took of her shoes and socks and landed her first step in the cold water.

"Agh! So cold," shivered Walcekite and landed a second step in the water.

With both feet in the water, she went over to Meilli, who was pointing at a stuck pokeball. Walcekite took the pokeball and jumped back to the shore. Her feet were freezing from the autumn cold water. Meilli jumped after her master as well and all three pokemon got closer to the master, to see what pokemon was inside the pokeball.

"Well, come out," said Walcekite throwing the pokeball softly. When it was about a meter away, it opened, released the pokemon, and came back to Walcekite's hand.

"Minccino," said a mostly gray fluffy pokemon that resembled a chinchilla. It didn't seem enthusiastic about being sent out from the pokeball, but when it saw that his trainer wasn't around, it became very timid and ran to hide behind the nearest rock on land.

"It's alright little one. We won't hurt you," Walcekite squatted down to look less big and intimidating, but Minccino didn't even look at the stranger and her pokemon. Then Walcekite said to Pela. "Could you try and make friends with Minccino?"

As Pela nodded and cutely tottered to the scared pokemon, she climbed on the rock and let down her tail next to Minccino. It tilted its head and touched one of the pink tail's little yellow balls and Pela mewed. Minccino raised its head quickly, scared of the sound, but Pela's face really wasn't scary to begin with, so Minccino smiled. As Pela started dangling her tail over Minccino and it was trying to catch it, both pokemon were having a fun time and Walcekite, along with Meilli and Chesire, went to the little creature.

"Is everything ok now, Minccino?" Walcekite asked when Minccino noticed her. It froze for a second and with a surprised face - nodded. "Great," smiled Walcekite. "Are you lost?"

Minccino looked around and nodded again.

"Then let's look for your owner," Walcekite suggested and walked upstream, for Minccino's pokeball was obviously washed away by the current.

* * *

Not long after all four pokemon and a girl, saw a bridge with someone on it. Once they got closer, they saw a little girl crying and a little boy trying to cheer her up, but constantly backing up, like embarrassed he has to do it. The girl had brown hair in two braids and a pink with yellow accessories coat. The boy had black spiky hair and was dressed like he was going for a run.

"Oh, stop crying!" the boy told the girl. "I told you I was sorry. What more can I do?"

The girl continued crying and ignored the boy.

"Ugh, you are such a baby. You can catch another Minccino in no time."

"But I wanted that one!" the girl screamed through tears.

"I think I can end these tears," said Walcekite and pushed Minccino to its owner.

"Ah! You are back! I though I lost you!" the girl hugged her pokemon tightly and looked at Walcekite. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. Here, its pokeball." Walcekite walked up to the girl and gave Minccino's pokeball.

"Really, thank you," said the boy. "She wouldn't stop crying and I'm already late. Ugh, I had to stand here and listen to her crying for ten minutes."

"You could have gone and got it, you know," smirked Walcekite and asked. "How did the pokeball fall into the water anyway?"

"He was running and he pushed me. I was holding a pokeball in my hand and to grab him, so I wouldn't fall, I let it go." the girl explained with a sad face.

"And she says that it's my fault. You shouldn't have been fooling around on this bridge in the first place!" yelled the boy.

"You shouldn't have ran so fast I almost fell into the river!" shouted the girl back standing up and holding Minccino tighter over his belly. It didn't seem it liked the possition.

"Hey, kids. Stop it! Now everything is fine: Minccino is back and no one got hurt. Now break it up and make up."

Both children looked at each other for a moment and turned their heads away, both angry and cocky. All pokemon and Walcekite sweat dropped, but Walcekite wasn't in the mood to listen to arguments so she said good bye and was on her way, but the boy stopped her.

"Hey! I see you have some pokemon. Let's go 3 on 3."

"Umm, didn't you say you were late for something?" raised one eyebrow Walcekite, though trough the bangs, it wasn't very noticable.

"At least I will have a better excuse for being late than that I was listening to a little brat cry."

"Who are you calling a brat?" the little girl puffed her cheeks.

"Of course you, who else," the boy showed his tongue to the girl and again turned to Walcekite. "What do you say?"

"My pokemon need healing after some battles."

"Ha, are you scared?" the boy smirked.

"Ugh, no!" Walcekite looked at her pokemon who really didn't seem like they battled not so long ago. Well, Meilli didn't battle at all, but Pela was battling Chesire. "Maybe 1 on 1?" suggested Walcekite.

"Hmmm...fine," agreed the boy. "Then I will choose my strongest! Go Krokorok!"

_"A dark type... This may take a long time since Meilli is a dark type as well. Well, nevermind, I can't put my other pokemon in danger whent they have battled much before."_thought Walcekite and after scanning the Krokorok, commanded Meilli to go up against it.

Once they got off the bridge, the boy didn't waste time and commanded.

"Krokorok, use Rage!" the pokemon glowed red and smirked at Meilli.

"Meilli, use Shadow Ball!" as the dark ball flew towards Krokorok, it took the hit and got more powerfull. _"We have to do this quickly,_" understood Walcekite.

"Krokorok, use Sand Tomb!"

"Dodge it, Meilli!"

Sand was starting to move around Meilli as Krokorok started kicking up the sand. Meilli jumped from the circle forming around her and landed on safe ground.

"Use Pursuit followed up by Shadow Ball!" commanded Walcekite.

Appearing right in front of Krokorok so fast he hardly noticed it, Meilli smashed herself into its belly and after jumping a few steps back, she fired another Shadow Ball. Krokorok got some bruises.

"Agh, that little Zorua gives out a lot of damage!" the boy was irritated. "Well, now she will feel the power of Krokorok! Use Crunch!"

The Krokorok opened up his enormous jaws and bit Meilli, almost making her disappear in his jaws.

"Ah, Meilli!" Walcekite was frightened that Krokorok will eat her, but then she came up with an idea. "Meilli, use Shadow Ball and aim it at its throat!"

The pain gotten from an exploding dark ball inside ones body was huge and Krokorok screeched from pain opening his jaws wide and letting Meilli free.

"Use Pursuit and finish him!"

As Krokorok was trembling from pain, Pursuit made him lose his balance and it fell on his back. The fall kicked up some sand in the air and after a few seconds, when the sand retreated, Krokorok already was fainted.

"Ha, you thought you could beat my Meilli?" smirked Walcekite catching Meilli, who was jumping in her arms.

"Krokorok return," said the boy in a defeated tone, making the pokemon return to its pokeball. "Fine, you beat me. This day couldn't get any worse."

And it started to rain.

"What the?! I had to open my mouth! You firetrucking sky!" cursed the boy looking at the sky filled with dark clouds.

"Oh right. I was wondering when the rain will come," smiled Walcekite at the boy's frustration and got a small and compact umbrella out of her bag. "You should return guys. I don't want to get you wet." Walcekite opened her umbrella and returned all of her pokemon to their pokeballs and left the boy still cursing the sky.

The little girl was sitting on the bridge that whole time and again started crying because it was raining, but Walcekite had enough crying for one day and just told her to rush home. The boy took her hand and dragged her after him. It seemed they lived next to each other, maybe they were neighbours. Walcekite couldn't help but notice that the girl was blushing a bit. Walcekite smiled and ran to Nacrene City.


	7. A showdown at the Nacrene City museum

"Ugh, this rain is so intense!" shouted her thoughts Walcekite while entering NacreneCity and looking for a pokemon centre. "If I wouldn't have battled that boy I wouldn't be lost in this rain. Of course I have an umbrella, so everything isn't as bad as it seems," Walcekite sighed. She just dislikes being wet and the puddles on the ground were becoming rather a nuisance when more and more appeared. Walcekite couldn't jump or walk around them anymore without getting into another puddle, so she ran through them, almost ruining her shoes.

* * *

Finally gotten to the pokemon center, she was happy to see lights on, warm air and the water – outside.

"Good evening, nurse Joy," Walcekite greeted her and after getting a greet back, put her three pokeballs on the table. "Could you take a look at them please?"

"Certainly, it will only take a few minutes," nurse Joy smiled and went to treat the pokemon.

In the mean time, Walcekite went to the waiting area. Her umbrella was so soaked that it made puddles where ever she went, so Walcekite had to go outside and shake it. Luckily, outside the pokemon center was a little roof just above the door, so Walcekite didn't get more wet. The rain reminded her of the time she met Meilli and Walcekite laughed remembering that was only a few days ago. If the post office wouldn't have been closed, maybe she wouldn't meet Meilli at all. Maybe Meilli was about to go to another place when Walcekite found her. She probably would have hidden after the first lightning.

Suddenly Walcekite froze.

_"I-I didn't take the evolutionary stones from the post office. I hope they won't be sent away. Ugh, I'm such a dummy," _Walcekite smacked her forehead. She didn't want to go back to her hometown, although she wasn't that far from it, but she didn't want to come back until she participated in the Unova League. _"I guess I can ask professor Juniper to send them to Castelia City. It will be a long time until I get there, so there will be plenty of time for them to arrive."_ Walcekite thought as she returned inside and sat down at the waiting area.

Not so long after, an Audino arrived pushing a utility cart with three pokeballs on the top and some more at the bottom.

"Audino," greeted the pokemon and gave Walcekite the three pokeballs. After Walcekite thanked her, Audino showed to Nurse Joy as if Walcekite needed to go to her.

"Excuse me, an Audino sent me here. Do I need to do something?" Walcekite approached nurse Joy.

"Oh yes. You see, Professor Juniper sent me this package and said to give it to a blue haired girl. Your name wouldn't be Walcekite, miss?"

"Yes, I'm Walcekite."

"Oh, great. This package has been here for a few days now," nurse Joy pulled something out from under the table. It was a little package, it seemed a box was inside. "There you go," nurse Joy smiled giving Walcekite the package.

"Thank you very much," Walcekite smiled back. "And I was wondering if I could stay here for the night?"

"Of course," nurse Joy went to get a key from behind her and gave it to Walcekite. "Have a nice stay."

After entering the room, Walcekite let out all of her healthy pokemon and sat down on the bed, to see what was inside the package. All three pokemon gathered around their trainer and watched the unpacking curiously.

Inside the package was really a little box, as Walcekite guessed and once she opened it she felt very relieved. The evolutionary stones she just thought about earlier, were in her lap. She quickly took the Moon Stone, so that Pela wouldn't touch it. She didn't want a Delcatty yet. But as Walcekite left a Dusk Stone in the box, Pela took it and started to play with the shiny purple stone. If she were to do that with a Moon Stone, maybe she would have already been a Delcatty.

As everyone were started to get ready for bed, Pela was still playing, so Walcekite had to take the stone form her. Pela wasn't pleased and puffed her cheeks, as in Walcekite didn't have the right to take away her shiny object. Walcekite just laughed and petted the little kitten pokemon and Pela turned to her normal silly and joyful self in no time.

"Tomorrow we will battle the Nacrene Gym leader," announced Walcekite and all three pokemon sent out their cries in agreement. "And we will win!" even louder cries showed even more agreement.

* * *

_"Um, so the Nacrene City gym is inside a museum?" _Walcekite tilted her head and thought to herself standing in front of the museum the next morning. _"Well, it doesn't matter. A gym is a gym."_

As she entered, a giant skeleton of a Dragonite "greeted" her. There were tons of artifacts and runes and much more, but Walcekite was only interested in a battle and so she asked the nearest person, where the gym is. It seemed she stumbled upon the assistant director – Hawes. He was wearing a grey suite, some glasses and had short brown hair. He seemed nice, but didn't let Walcekite speak until he showed almost the whole museum. Well, Walcekite wasn't that eager to talk.

"I believe you are a challenger," decided Hawes, finished with the tour. "If you are ready for the battle then follow me."

Walcekite nodded and the two of them climbed up to the second floor. A huge library shocked Walcekite with the amount of books. She looked around with her mouth opened, as if it would be easier for all this to sink in, but as Hawes continued to walk straight, Walcekite closed her mouth and went after him. After walking up to a mechanical door, Hawes put his hand on some sort of scanner and the doors opened.

"We are entering an area which is closed to the general public," Hawes announced and Walcekite felt amazing going somewhere not many people can see.

Another, smaller library was inside along with a rather plum woman with teal big hair, dark skin, a white blouse and the same color pants as her hair.

"Welcome challenger, I'm NacreneCity's gym leader – Lenora," announce the woman. "You have entered a library with many rare books and study material. This is without a doubt the finest collection of books in the entire Unova region."

"Wow," Walcekite was amazed once again looking trough titles and covers of books she could see from the entrance.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Lenora came up to Walcekite and pushed her deeper into the library. "I bet you want to study about the Unova region before our battle, miss…"

"Walcekite," Walcekite always forgets to introduce herself, it's kind of a bad habit. "And I know much about the Unova region already. I would rather battle."

"But knowledge can be very useful in a battle," winked Lenora and went over to one of the bookshelves and showed a purple book with teal stripes. "I recommend you take a peek at this book," she winked again.

Walcekite looked around and decided to take Lenora's advice.

"_I wonder what is written in here," _she thought as she was pulling the book out. But she didn't get to read it.

The moment she pulled the book out enough, the bookcase rose and a stairway down appeared in the bookcase's place.

"Ah, where does this lead to?" Walcekite was a bit shocked.

"To the battlefield of course," smiled Lenora saying this with a teasing tone. "Well then, lets go."

"Mhm," nodded Walcekite and went after Lenora and Hawes down the stairs.

After a bit of going down the stairs, all three entered a battlefield. The terrain was fairly smooth, nothing like the Striaton Gym's battlefield. The walls were green and without any windows.

"Well, are you interested in meeting your opponent pokemon?" asked Lenora.

"Huh? You are going to show me your pokemon before the battle? But yeah," said Walcekite a bit confused.

"Of course. That is my battling style. So come on out – Watchog and Hierdier!"

Two pokemon appeared in front of Lenora. The one called Watchog resembled a big meerkat that was mainly reddish brown. It had many yellow stripes on its belly and a few on its tail. Its eyes had two red stripes and a yellow one in the middle. Its cheeks and a bit of its chest was cream color and its feet and the fluff at the end of its tail was white. Walcekite scanned the Watchog with her pokedex and then turned to Herdier. It was like a normal dog with cream colored "mustache" and three-pointed cress on its face. A dark blue fur on its back and sides looked like a coat and his ears and limbs were orange-brown. Walcekite had seen these pokemon and tried to remember what attacks they normally use.

After Hawes explained the rules of 2 on 2, Lenora asked.

"Well, have you chosen your pokemon?"

"You bet," smirked Walcekite.

"Well then first I'll use Herdier. Watchog, return," she commanded the meerkat pokemon and left only Herdier in the battlefield.

_"Ok, Meilli has to be my second one, so now it's Chesire's turn," _smirked Walcekite with confidence and released him from the pokeball.

"Hmm a mischievious Purrloin. This will be interesting," Lenora smiled with confidence as well.

"Chesire, use Furry Swipes!"

"Protect, Herdier!"

A force field appeared around Herdier and Chesires glowing and powerful paws didn't do a thing.

"Now Herdier, use Shadow Ball!"

The shield vanished and as Herdier opened its mouth, four Shadow Balls appeared infront of it and started spinning in a circle.

"Ah, four Shadow Balls? This isn't going to be easy. Chesire, get back and dodge them all!"

After Chesires big leap backwards, Shadow Balls, one after another, hit the ground in the places Chesire just was as he was evading the attacks.

1…

2…

3…

But the fourth one did its job at Chesire got hit right in his face. But Walcekite didn't worry. Dark type moves don't work very well on dark type pokemon.

"Use Yawn, Chesire!"

"Want to put Herdier to sleep? That won't work! Herdier, use Roar!"

The dog pokemon opened its mouth and released a terrible roar. There were hints of fear and confusion in Chesire's eyes as he turned to red mater and returned to his pokeball. Meilli was forced into the battlefield instead.

"Ah, a Zorua! What a magnificent sight!" Lenora was obviously amased. "But I will use Watchog for this one. Herdier, return!"

"Not so fast!" smirked Walcekite and comanded Meilli. "Use Pursuit!"

Herdier's return was held up and Meilli ran as fast as she could towards him. A hit to the side and the painful look on Herdier's face told Walcekite the hit has done much damage.

"I didn't expect that, that's for sure," Lenora complimented Walcekite while Herdier was being returned to the pokeball. "Herdier got a big hit, but he is a big dog, he can take it. Now, come out, Watchog!"

The meerkat pokemon said its name standing in a confident pose and holding its hands crossed on its chest.

"Watchog, use Mean Look!"

Meilli glowed purple and was prohibited from leaving the battlefield, but Walcekite wasn't planning to make her return anyway.

"Use Shadow Ball, Meilli!" Meilli started conjuring a Shadow Ball in her mouth.

"Watchog, use Thunderbolt!"

The Shadow Ball was hit by lightning in mid air and a big blast went through the battlefield even raising the sand on the terrain.

"Meilli, use Pursuit followed up by Furry Swipes!"

"You think you can get a combo? Ha!" laughed Lenora waiting for the attacks. After Pursuit, Meilli's front paws started glowing, but Lenora comanded Watchog to intercept it with Low kick.

Though Watchog took some damage kicking the glowing front paws and making Meilli turn over and fall on her back, Watchog and Lenora were pleased with the result.

"Now use Super Fang, Watchog!"

"Ah! Meilli!" as Watchog's one tooth grew very long, Walcekite thought what to do. "Meilli, use Shadow Ball!"

A ball immediately appeared almost in Meilli's mouth and Watchog was aiming for there aswell. But the Meerkat was faster and Meilli didn't release the Shadow Ball, so she took damage including from Super Fang and from her own Shadow Ball. Though Watchog was hurt too, Meilli couldn't recover and fainted still lying on her back.

"Meilli, no!" Walcekite looked sadly at the defeated Zorua understanding that she was the one that couldn't think up a better strategy. "Return," she said quietly. "You still did a good job." Walcekite looked with a tiny smile at the pokeball already containing Meilli.

"So you only have one pokemon left, huh?" We'll see what you are able to do with your Purrloin. Watchog return!"

Both trainers released their other pokemon. Chesire vs Hierdier and later, if he gets the chance – Chesire vs Watchog.

"I'm counting on you, Chesire," said quietly, but confidentaly Walcekite.

Chesire looked at her and winked as if he was saying _"I've got this!"_


	8. Chesire's Power

"Herdier, use Shadow Ball!" Lenora didn't waste any time.

"Dodge them Chesire," like before, four Shadow Balls flew straight towards Chesire, but Herdier meant business and the balls had better speed.

As Chesire jumped evading one, the second one hit his side and two more got him in midair, falling from the second one. Chesire slowly got up and smirked. He wasn't willing to admit defeat.

_"I don't have much choices. Oh, I hope Chesire knows this attack_," hoped Walcekite and commanded. "Chesire, use Assist!"

As Chesire was standing on his back paws, a ball of light appeared on his right front paw. Any attack could have showed up from that ball, but Walcekite was just happy she didn't appear to be stupid not knowing all her pokemon attacks in front of a gym leader. She remembered a very powerful attack that Meilli could use, but she was scared that Meilli wasn't ready for such power. Walcekite decided to train all her pokemon the moment she steps out of this museum, it didn't matter if she was victorious or defeated.

"Herdier, use Protect!" Lenora didn't want to take any chances, but it didn't matter. A Shadow Ball was shot from the ball of light. Lenora couldn't help but grin. Chesire was disappointed.

"Chesire, don't worry. Just use Assist again!"

"Herdier, end this fight! Use Take Down!"

Walcekite and Chesire looked at another light ball that appeared on Chesire's paw as Herdier ran closer and closer. Finally, as Herdier jumped into the air, to get Chesire from above, a few pink hearts flew off from Chesire's ball and started spinning against Herdier.

_"Can Herdier be a girl?"_ Walcekite wondered, _"Well, it would give us a break," _"Chesire, dodge quickly!"

The ball vanished from Chesire's paw and he quickly landed on all fours and jumped to the side. As hearts shrank into Herdier it landed only inches from the running Chesire and the hit force flung Chesire a few meters further.

Chesire got up a bit shaking at glared at the lying Herdier – her eyes turned into hearts.

_"A-amazing. Herdier is a girl!"_ grinned Walcekite looking at the somewhat hopeless female dog.

"It doesn't matter that Herdier is infatuated, she still has a 50% chance to execute the given commands. Now Herdier, use Take Down again!"

"Chesire, Yawn at her!"

As a clear bubble was released from Chesire's mouth, flew towards Herdier and popped on her snout, the female dog was already getting pumped for Take Down, which was slower than the first one.

"Herdier is slower. Chesire, jump on her and use Assist from close range!" commanded Walcekite.

Chesire nodded and jumped on Herdier's soft and dark blue fur on her back. The power focused at his snout disappeared and she didn't show any wanting to get Chesire off of her. Chesire raised his paw, forming yet another ball of light and pointed it at Herdier's back of the head.

"Herdier, you have to shake him off!" shouted Lenora.

"Too late," smirked Walcekite as a Water Pulse the size of Herdier's head engulfed it.

Chesire jumped off watching Herdier struggle a bit while water prohibited her breathing and when the ball dispersed, Herdier shook off the remaining water from her head.

"Ugh," Lenora was irritated. "Herdier, use Take Down over and over again."

But Herdier didn't listen. She just laid on the ground and started sleeping.

_"Alright, it worked!"_ grinned Walcekite and wondered, _"Should I use Dream Eater now, or give another chance for Assist_?" But Chesire didn't give the option to choose, while conjuring another ball of light.

This time the light from the ball sunk into Chesire's paws and he ran towards Herdier, using Furry Swipes. Herdier didn't wake up, so Walcekite commanded.

"Chesire, use Dream Eater!"

As Chesire opened his mouth to engulf Herdier's dreams, some mass, or a somewhat energy, didn't rise from Herdier. Chesire closed his mouth and both trainer and pokemon tilted their heads in confusion.

"Herdier is unable to battle! Purrloin is the winner!" announced Hawes and smiles were put on Walcekite's and Chesire's faces.

"One more left, Chesire. Can you do it?" inquired Walcekite as Lenora retrieved Herdier.

"Purr Meow," grinned Chesire and backed away closer to Walcekite.

"So, you managed to defeat one of my pokemon. Well, it doesn't matter – I'll go even harder on you. Let's see if you have the power to get the Basic Badge. Watchog, it's your turn again!" Lenora released her final pokemon.

_"Maybe Chesire should have used Dream Eater and recovered some HP," _Walcekite thought worriedly._ "But I believe he can do it!"_ she clenched her fist and shouted to Chesire, "Let's give it all we got and end up victorious!"

"Meow!" agreed the Purrloin and both opponents smirked.

"Your enthusiasm is praisable, but you need more than that to win a gym battle. Watchog, use Confuse Ray!"

A few golden balls flew from Watchog and after spinning around Purrloin for a bit, they shrunk into his body. Chesire was confused and started to wobble.

"Chesire, use Yawn!" Walcekite hoped that Chesire could hit a sleeping target, even when he is confused, but now there was a risk that Chesire would even put himself to sleep.

Chesire was facing Watchog and a clear bubble started growing from his mouth, but he turned around and shot it at Walcekite. The ball floated very slowly and Walcekite easily stepped aside, giving a worried look to Chesire, who, seemingly, didn't understand it.

"Don't worry. Confused pokemon often attack their trainers, so you should use weak attacks." Advised Lenora and that got Walcekite irritated.

She knew that Chesire didn't intend to attack her, but it seemed so wrong, almost like betrayal.

"Chesire, get yourself together, turn around and use Assist!"

Chesire listened to his trainer this time, turned around, and shot an Ice Beam from the ball of light on his front paw. Both Lenora and Watchog got startled from the array of attacks that could be fired at them, but Watchog didn't intend to just stand and stare, so he jumped, but the Ice Beam got his tail and froze it solid. Watchog couldn't land straightly without his tail, as he lost his balance, and fell on his belly. It seemed it was quite painful as Watchog growled in agony.

"Watchog, hit your tail at the ground!" commanded Lenora.

"Chesire, don't let it do that. Try assist again!"

The light from the ball landed on Chesire's paws again and another Furry Swipe attack was ready, but as Chesire ran towards the Watchog, that slowly tried to get up, he turned and landed the Furry Swipes in thin air.

"No!" shouted Walcekite, but remembered that it isn't Chesire's fault. She just felt so irritated, watching Watchog smirking and giggling in contempt, while breaking the ice on its tail.

"Watchog, use Low Kick!" commanded Lenora, happy her pokemon got its balance back. Watchog's speed was very impressive and as Chesire just began to turn around to its opponent, he already got the hit to his legs and fell on his back.

Chesire was weak, anyone could have understood that, but as Chesire snapped out of the confusion, he smirked at Watchog, like he was about to lay down some seriously powerfull attacks.

"Quickly, use Assist!" shouted Walcekite.

The ball of light turned crimson and engulfed Chesire's whole body. As his eyes started glowing electric green, he raised his front two paws into the air.

"Watchog, get back!" Lenora was surprised and her tone even showed fear. Walcekite didn't understand, if the gym leader knew what this attack was, but Walcekite was so incredibly happy. The most powerful attack of her pokemon was soon to be unleashed.

Chesire landed his front paws with such power that the ground started crumbling and a pink and crimson forcefield of energy appeared around Chesire's body and expanded outwards throughout the whole battlefield, carrying the risen and crumbled ground with it. As the crimson wave got to Watchog, it flung him to the nearest wall. Both trainers were pushed by the attack, but they managed to stay on their feet and waited for the smoke to clear.

After a minute the dusty smoke cleared and Chesire was seen in the battlefield, standing on all fours and shivering from exhaustion.

"Wh-where's Watchog?" Lenora looked around and finally saw it fainted and fallen on the ground. Watchog's figure had been imprinted in the wall.

"Watchog is unable to battle! Chesire is the winner, which also means that the victory goes to Walcekite!" announced Hawes.

"We-we won!" Walcekite started jumping from joy and ran to the battlefield to hug Chesire.

"Purr Meow," Chesire nuzzled his head to Walcekite's cheek.

"You guys are simply the best," Walcekite praised her pokemon. "And you showed magical power," she petted her Purrloin.

"This was an amazing battle, Walcekite. You really caught me by surprise," Lenora smiled while walking to Walcekite. "I'm proud to give you this Basic Badge. You definitely deserve it." Hawes gave a box with the badge on a dark pillow to Lenora, who picked it up and gave it to Walcekite. It was the shape of a dark brown book spine with yellow stripes.

"Thank you so much," she thanked. "Yeah, we did it!" rejoiced Walcekite holding the badge as high as she could and Chesire meowed in agreement. "This battle was close," she looked at Chesire, "But if we train and battle more, we will be unstoppable!" decided Walcekite, thanked Lenora and Hawes and left to recover her pokemon at the Pokemon Center.


	9. Blocked entrance to Pinwheel Forest

When Walcekite left the pokemon center, it was only the afternoon, but she wanted to stay in NacreneCity just a bit longer. The beautiful warehouses decorated by various artists certainly catches ones eye.

Walcekite sat at the Warehouse Cafe just near the outskirts of the city. All three pokemon were eating various pokemon food, which they selected by their taste. As Walcekite is a fast eater, she was soon left with an empty plate and just smiling at the cute pokemon nibbling their pokefood.

„Eat up little ones. Serious training is awaiting us," announced Walcekite and her pokemon looked at each other and started eating even faster.

* * *

„Now, Meilli, if Chesire could use your most powerful attack, that means that you can do it too," Walcekite talked with the tricky fox pokemon just at Pinwheel Forest's outer area, as the other pokemon observed the two. „Now, Meilli, Use Night Daze!"

Meilli's eyes instantly started glowing blue and she rose her front paws into the air. A crimson aura appeared around her and she landed her paws on the ground. A crimson wave started spreading through the field, but it wasn't very big, only about two meters in diameter. As the wave disappeared, Meilli seemed exhausted. Walcekite came to Meilli and sat next to her. Meilli was looking at the ground and scratching it with her front paw.

„I-I'm sorry..." Meilli shivered saying these words.

Walcekite picked her up and looked at her eyes, tears started appearing in them.

„I-I really tried. Please, I can do it..."

„Shh, Meilli. It's ok." Walcekite pressed Meilli to herself and started petting her. „Why are you taking it like this?"

„My Night Daze only works when I'm in danger... I can't control it. That's why...That's why my previous trainer abandoned me..." Meilli tried to control her feelings, but she wasn't able to. Drops of warm tears fell on Walcekite's jacket as she pressed Meilli even more, but that only made Meilli want to cry more and she started sobbing louder and louder.

Pela and Chesire both came to their trainer and teammate and both started nuzzling their heads to Meilli.

„Everything is ok. I wouldn't abandon you even if you wouldn't be able to attack at all. We are all friends. We are family." Walcekite comforted Meilli and Pela with Chesire meowed in agreement.

„Thank...you," Meilli was still sobbing, but she softly got out of Walcekite's lap to the ground and raised her paws, as her eyes started glowing blue. Walcekite, Pela and Chesire got back, wondering, if they will get to see something spectacular.

Again, a crimson aura appeared around her and a crimson wave went through the battlefield, once she smacked her paws down. The wave went further, almost five meters in diameter. Meilli smiled and fell on her belly.

„Meilli, oh no!" shouted Walcekite running towards the fainted pokemon though the other pokemon ran faster than their trainer and poked Meilli with their noses a few times, until Walcekite got there. She carefully picked up the little dark grey pokemon and rushed to the pokemon center.

* * *

„It seems your Zorua is just very exhausted. She is perfectly fine, she just needs some rest." Nurse Joy calmed Walcekite down.

„Thank goodness," sighed Walcekite.

„But do tell me, what were you doing. I remember that you gave me your pokemon maybe less than an hour ago."

„I asked Meilli to execute Night Daze, but it seems it takes too much out of her. Nurse Joy, do you think she learnt it too early? I mean, maybe her level is too low for this move?"

„Hmmm, not sure. It seems she just needs to improve her stamina or maybe to just try it more times."

„Well, her second time was better than the first," thought loudly Walcekite.

„Then she needs training," smiled Nurse Joy. „But you shouldn't push her too much."

„Wh-what? I wasn't," Walcekite got so irritated she almost wanted to shout. She doesn't want Meilli to get hurt, to be sad. She doesn't want anything to be wrong for her or any of her pokemon, but she kept that to herself and just breathed deeply.

„Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed," it seemed nurse Joy felt bad about that.

„I-it's ok. Never mind," smiled Walcekite, but she felt how fake it was.

* * *

After getting Meilli back and leaving the pokemon center, Walcekite released the tricky fox pokemon.

„Are you feeling better, Meilli?" inquired Walcekite.

„Yeah, I'm fine." Meilli was sad again so Walcekite squat down beside her.

„I told you – everything is ok. But… I think you should get the story out of your chest," advised Walcekite petting her pokemon.

"…Alright," sighed Meilli.

"Let's go find somewhere to sit."

As they found a bench near the place they were training earlier, Walcekite released Pela and Chesire, so they could hear the story too. Meilli sat in front of them and began:

"You see, my parents and little brother were kidnapped, or rather pokenapped. The humans couldn't get me because I was napping somewhere by the time they arrived, I don't even remember when and where. I don't know why they needed my family, but I was wondering all alone for quite a long time. Finally, I met a nice boy and after he beat me in battle, I was caught by him. I just remember I helped him to catch a Gothita, but then he saw, I couldn't do Night Daze. When he commanded and I tried to do it, the aura around me barely left my body and broke almost immediately. I still remember his contempt towards me after that. He kept me for a few days and then let me out of my pokeball and gave it to Gothita, so she would break it with Psychic. She looked at me sadly and tore apart the two parts of my pokeball. I cowered and then he sent me to the horizon. I was wandering all alone again and finally I found you," she smiled at Walcekite and sighed. "That-that felt really good."

„I'm glad you shared at least one of your secrets. I know it should be easier now." Walcekite smiled back. „Now come here, little Meilli," she opened her arms and Meilli ran as fast as she could towards them, like those arms could close before she reached them and never open, but that wasn't the case. They would remain open until she came to them.

* * *

Walcekite decided to walk around in NacreneCity until night and enjoyed the colorful views of this magnificent city. Suddenly she noticed a group of people near the PinwheelForest entrance. Once she approached the crowd, she heard someone chattering.

„That can't be!"

„Is that true?"

She pushed her way through and saw some people dressed up like knights and a man with very light green-gray hair and a dark robe. He was walking in front of the knights and was giving a speech.

„Pokemon liberation, ladies and gentleman. It is the only way to be sure that humans and pokemon are equals. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

And all the knights and the dark man left. The people gathered for the speech chattered for a bit and left too.

_„But, I'm sure that all my pokemon wanted to be with me,"_ thought worriedly Walcekite._ „Meilli chose this on her own free will, so did Chesire. Pela didn't want to leave me when she understood that I was too young to capture her, so she was captured by her wish as well. Pokemon like having caring and loving trainers, don't they?"_

As it was evening, Walcekite decided to spend the night at the pokemon center and leave first thing in the morning. Once in her room, Walcekite released all her pokemon and asked the question that has been eating her since the speech.

„Do you prefer being in the wild, or traveling with me?"

The pokemon were caught by surprise and got confused, why did she inquire that. After Walcekite told about the end of a speech she had heard, the pokemon smiled and Meilli spoke for all of them.

„We wouldn't trade the time we spent and will spend with you for anything. We wanted to travel with you and still want, so you have nothing to worry about."

Walcekite sighed with relief and petted her pokemon.

„That's good to hear. I wouldn't want you to do this as if you were my slaves."

„Don't worry, we aren't," said Meilli lying next to her trainer, who was sitting on the bed.

* * *

As morning came, Walcekite gave her pokemon to Nurse Joy for one last check up before leaving towards CasteliaCity. Once she reached the entrance to the PinwheelForest, the knights were there again, but without the dark man. There were five of them and they all were standing in a line, like a barrier. People were trying to get through by battling and Walcekite went to see the battles.

Two knights were battling two trainers in a double battle. The knights had a Sandile and a Patrat and the trainers had a Tympole and a Sewaddle.

_„The knights have the disadvantage, so the trainers should win." _Thought Walcekite and observed the battle.

A few water and bug type attacks fired from the trainers' pokemon to Sandile and it fainted, though the Patrat was more powerful and took out Tympole before fainting himself.

„The Sewaddle has survived, so its trainer can pass, but the Tympole is now ours!" announced one of the knights that battled the trainers.

„What? But we were the ones that won. My Tympole's attack took out Sandile, that means I can pass too!"

„That's not how it works. The pokemon mustn't faint. If it faints, it means he lost and is our property. We warned you that we will take your pokemon!" The Patrat that wasn't returned to its pokeball after fainting, got up and stole the Tympole from its trainer. „Now, who wants to prove that they deserve to keep their pokemon and venture onwards? But I warn you again – we will not stop until we free all the pokemon and our troops, that are further on, will be more and more powerful. If you really want to save your pokemon, you shouldn't risk their well being and stop your journeys now."

„What? Are you crazy?" shouted one boy.

„We want to keep our pokemon and they want to travel with us further," explained one girl.

„Lies! Pokemon never want to be caught!" yelled one knight.

And a furious argument lit near the entrance to PinwheelForest. Walcekite knew she could beat them with ease, but this was just a stupid campaign where everyone was risking their pokemon. Walcekite turned from the entrance and went around the guards and as they were busy yelling and proving their theory, their attention was far from Walcekite. She heard someone following her, but those were just trainers trying to do the same as Walcekite did.

„Hey you!" someone yelled, but Walcekite didn't turn around. „That group, it's trying to avoid us! Get them!"

Walcekite started running and fast footsteps followed her and the ones that were following.

„Hey, the blue haired girl is their leader! Block her way!"

A sand tomb appeared in front of Walcekite, probably conjured by a Sandile. She turned around and saw the trainers running towards and beside her. They were trying to break the wall with their pokemon.

„Why are you doing this?! Our pokemon want to be with us!" shouted Walcekite at the two guards that were gaining on her.

„They will never be happy if they aren't free!" they replied and sent out two Watchog. „If you beat us, we will let this whole group with you through, as proof of your partnership with your pokemon!"

Walcekite looked at her pokeballs. Her pokemon weren't in an advantage with Watchogs and Meilli's Shadow Ball wouldn't have any effect on them, but...maybe her Night Daze would be powerful enough as the Watchogs were pretty close. If not, then at least she could use Pela's Ice Beam to freeze the opponents.

„Meilli, Pela, come out," Walcekite released her pokemon.

„A-a Zorua," everyone was amazed and one of the knights shouted.

„Are you crazy to capture such a rare species pokemon?! We have to take it no matter the cost!"

„I don't want to leave Walcekite. She and her other pokemon are like family to me," said Meilli telepathically and left everyone even more stunned.

„She can use telepathy. We need to save her even more!"

„I am not in any danger!" Meilli's eyes started glowing as she raised her front paws to make the crimson aura around her appear. "I WANT TO STAY!" she screamed and let down her paws.

Pela jumped to Walcekite's arms so that the dark, crimson wave wouldn't get her and her actions were needed. As the wave hit the Watchogs, they were flung to their trainers and they fell, like everyone once the wave hit them, including Walcekite and the kids behind her. The Sand Tomb was destroyed. After the wave disappeared, the Watchogs were near fainting and Meilli as well. Walcekite returned Pela to her pokeball, took Meilli and ran again to the pokemon center. This exhaustion was a huge problem, but it didn't matter, if Walcekite will have to beat these knights with her other pokemon, she will not risk Meilli. The group of trainers that hid behind Walcekite happily ran to PinwheelForest, while the others had to fight their way through.

* * *

"Oh dear. Did the training go wrong?" Nurse Joy took Meilli and asked Walcekite.

"Some kind of knights are blocking the entrance to PinwheelForest. Meilli used Night Daze to beat some Watchogs and I bet she did it, but she was exhausted after one try, though it was very powerful." explained Walcekite.

"I see, well, I will try to make Meilli recover as quickly as possible," smiled nurse Joy and carried Meilli away.

While Meilli was being healed, Walcekite went to see what was happening at the forest. Strangely enough, the knights were gone and everyone was able to walk where they pleased. Walcekite came up to a young brunette girl and asked.

"What happened? Are the knights gone?"

"Oh yes. A courageous boy with a double team holding a Zweilous and a Braviary beat them so hard, they ran away."

"Amazing," Walcekite really was amazed.

"Yeah, it was. The two pokemon furiously attacked their opponents and finally Braviary used such a strong Whirlwind, even the knights' pokeballs were blown away."

"Wow. So I guess I won't need to battle them anymore. Were the children' pokeballs given back?"

"Yeah. Everyone got their pokemon back," smiled the girl. "Well, I need to get going to CasteliaCity. Maybe we will see each other again there." the young girl waved and ran off.

Walcekite waved back and got back to the pokemon center, where Meilli was waiting for her.

"Are the knights still there?" asked Meilli.

"Nope. Some boy beat them so hard they ran away. That must have been some power."

"Yeah," Meilli looked down. "The kind of power I don't have."

Walcekite softly put her hand on Meilli's head.

"Don't be silly. You have probably beaten those Watchogs in one hit. You should be proud of yourself."

Meilli raised her head and smiled at her trainer. It was obvious how she needed the kind words.

"Well, let's go." Walcekite retrieved Meilli to her pokeball and after a bit, finally entered the inner area of the Pinwheel Forest.


	10. A battle with an old friend

The many pokemon and their cries surrounded Walcekite the moment she stepped into the green and luscious forest. Even from the entrance one could see how thick is the forest and Walcekite knew she was going to get lost, but she didn't mind. Forests' always attracted her and she decided to spend the night in one. As she ventured deeper and deeper, she heard voices, human voices. Walcekite saw two figures further, so she thought she should go away from them, but then she would have had to climb a hill. She decided to wait for the people to go away. She really wasn't a social being.

"Oh come on," a girl's voice was heard. "Just one teensy-weensy battle." it seemed she was begging.

"I said I would only battle you if you had a teammate. It's not interesting the other way," a teen boy's voice was heard.

"Why can't you battle me alone? _You_ will be alone!" the girl was irritated.

"Because I want to test if I am powerful enough to take on two trainers at once," the boy was rather calm.

"Then let's battle 1 on 1," the girl didn't give up.

"Didn't you hear what I said!? Only 2 on 2. Me versus two trainers," the teen boy tried to control himself, but it seemed the girl will get the better of him.

Walcekite felt stupid just standing hidden and decided to go through them. She probably didn't know them anyway so they shouldn't catch her.

As she walked closer and closer, the boy saw her, because he was standing faced to the forest's entrance, but the girl didn't. The teen boy looked at Walcekite with a weird look, though Walcekite didn't understand why. The boy was a bit tanned and had black, spiky and pretty big hair. He had a black shirt, with some white ornaments, that had a rather big cleavage. A yellow talisman was lying on his neck and he had a brown jacket with sleeves short enough to show arms until the elbows. He had long jeans that were blueish green and black sneakers with white lines. A dark grey shoulder bag was on his right shoulder, but the bag was on his left side.

As Walcekite observed the boy, she couldn't ignore the girl as well. Although she wasn't facing Walcekite, she saw that the girl was blonde with quite short hair and had a long purple coat. Her flat shoes were purple as well and Walcekite saw a purpleish pink bag on the girl's side, similar to how the boy was wearing it.

Finally, the blonde girl got irritated that the boy was looking somewhere else and not listening to her so she turned around with a rather angry face, but the frown immediately turned into a smile.

"Walcekite! Come here! Let's battle this guy!"

It was Catlesy and although she was wearing the same white summer's dress, she finally put on a purple coat over it. It seemed she had some white gloves as well.

"So what do you say?!" she shouted when she didn't get any answer.

"Why do you want to battle him?" asked Walcekite when she was close enough to them not to shout her question.

"He is the one that defeated those knights, but I wanted to battle my way through and beat them myself. As you can see I didn't get the chance so I want to battle the guy who took that chance away from me," Catlesy explained.

"Ok, sorry for beating those knights," he seriously apologized for that. "But I didn't want those pokemon taken away form the children so I put an end to those knights' shananigans."

"Oh, Mister Goody," teased Catlesy. "But now you owe me a battle and I have a teammate now so let's battle!"

"Fine," sighed and agreed the teen boy although Walcekite didn't have the chance to say anything.

Once the boy released his pokemon, so did Catlesy, but she saw that Walcekite didn't want to take part and took one of her pokeballs from her belt and threw one as well.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" exclaimed Walcekite as all the pokemon turned from energy into their normal forms and shouted their cries.

Catlesy picked Pela to go to battle, who was a bit confused, because she didn't expect to battle, and Catlesy herself had a Pignite, it seemed her Tepig evolved. Pignite now resembled a chubby, round pig with two tusks in its long mouth and was orange, brown and red in coloration. It almost seemed to have somesort of armor or rather thights. It had black gloves on his hands and his curled tail was tipped with a fury feature. It seemed it was a fire and a fighting type now.

The teen boy had a Zweillous and a Braviary, the same pokemon that defeated all the knights. Zweilous, that is a dark and dragon type, had two heads that had brown fur on their eyes. The brown fur covered most of the back and neck besides the head as well. It seemed Zweilous underbelly was dark blue with a few red accents. It had muscular blue legs with claws at the front and only toes at the back. There were two thin brown wings on its back and it didn't seem he could fly with those, cause it should wheigh much.

On the other hand, Braviary, a normal and flying type, had big wings and seemed to be a powerful flyer. It's wings and back for redish brown and his underbelly was somewhat grey. His tail had a few stripes with different colors and his head had white fluff and a few feathers, that went from white to blue, on his face. It had a pointy and powerful beak, along with two big and fearful claws.

Catlesy was more amazed than Walcekite and she already wanted to give the commands, but the boy interupted her.

"At first, let me introduce myself. My name is Farrioust. And yours are Catlesy and Walcekite, correct?" he inquired.

"Yes, that's right," Catlesy was more energetic than ever, Walcekite saw that she didn't have her little kid act on. Maybe she grew out of it. "Let's battle!"

Once both teams went far enough from each other, Catlesy ordered her Pignite.

"Flamboy, use Arm Thrust on Zweillous!"

"Deisus, dodge and use Focus Energy. Raden, use Sky Drop on Pignite," Farrioust seemed too calm.

"Pela, Ice Beam on Braviary!" ordered Walcekite and then thought. _"So Catlesy decided to nickname her pokemon and Farrioust has nicknames for his as well. I hope I can remember them, but I wonder if my pokemon will remember them. I guess I can try them the next time." _decided Walcekite.

Zweillous - Deisus wasn't able to dodge all Arm Thrusts, but Flamboy only landed one hit before Deisus jumped to the side and started glowing from Focus Energy. While Flamboy was busy trying to land his hits, Raden – Braviary got close to him and grabed Flamboy with his giant claws and started raising it to the sky, but they didn't raise far, for Pela used Ice Beam on Raden and froze his left side. With only one wing out of two, Raden started falling with Flamboy still in his claws.

"Raden don't let go of Pignite and land on him," commanded Farrioust and turned to Deisus. "Use Dragon Pulse on Skitty!"

Farrioust didn't bother with the names of his opponent pokemon, he only thought about strategy, which is more important than names, but Walcekite chose to name all pokemon by nicknames if they have one. She thought it was more polite.

"Pela, dodge that and use Attract on Deisus!"

As Raden fell on Flamboy, the contact with the ground shattered the ice that trapped Raden's movements. He let out a joyfull cry and flew up, further from Flamboy.

One of Deisus heads conjured a greenish blue energy ball and fired it at Pela, who couldn't dodge and flew a few meters from the hit. Even Walcekite thought she felt the pain as she looked at the damaged Pela, but she wasn't willing to seem weak and got straight back up on her four short legs and winked at Deisus. Multiple pink hearts flew towards the Zweilous.

"Raden, get Deisus and quickly drag him into the air." comanded Farrioust.

"Not so fast! Flamboy, Take Down on Raden!"

Flamboy charged into Raden, who was getting closer and closer to Deisus. The giant pig's body became surrounded by a golden aura and a white forcefield appeared to cover the front of his body. As Flamboy jumped into the air to hit Raden, who already was holding Deisus with his claws, the hearts from Pela got to all pokemon splitting more or less equaly for three. Although Flamboy knocked Raden further from Deisus, Walcekite could swear she saw hearts shrinking into all of them. All three trainers were very surprised and awaited the concequences of a split Attract. From their names, Walcekite figured they were all boys and that was correct. As all three pokemon got heart shaped eyes, Walcekite couldn't help but start to laugh. Pela quickly joined and so did Catlesy.

"I never expected that," admited Catlesy gigling.

"Yeah, me neither. Well, let's see if a split Attract holds the whole battle. Pela, use Thunder Wave on Deisus and then on Raden!"

"Flamboy get back, or rather, come to your sweetie," Catlesy gigled again and couldn't stop laughing as Flamboy really did what he was comanded to do.

"Guys, you need to take out Skitty!" shouted Farrioust, but understood that they probably didn't hear and if they heard, they won't do it willingly. "Deisus, use Dragon Pulse on her and Raden – Air Slash!"

Pela landed her Thunder Wave on Deisus, while he was conjuring a Dragon Pulse, but he didn't stop and while Pela electricuted Raden, she got another Dragon Pulse shot into her. Luckily, Raden didn't show a wish to fight.

"Pela, are you alright?" asked Walcekite worriedly. The kitten pokemon has suffered heavy damage and shivered as she got up.

"Flamboy! Fight for your love! Use Rollout on Braviary!"

Flamboy didn't show hessitation and seemed even more fired up from the words _'Fight for your love'._ Both Deisus and Raden were paralyzed and infatuated non the less. If they don't attack anymore, it's a sure win.

"Raden, fly to the sky and use Air Slash on Pignite! Deisus, use Focus Energy!"

Raden started to flap, but the electricity going through its body prohibited every other flap and he couldn't get away from the ground. Even if he could raise at least a few meters, Flamboy would still jump and hit him, but now Flamboy didn't need to and his body, that resembled a spinning ball, rammed into Raden. A loud cry was heard from Raden, but he didn't faint and Catlesy seemed irritated.

"Flamboy, use Rollout on Raden again and again!"

"Pela, use Ice Beam on Deisus!"

"Deisus, Dragon Pulse on Pignite! And Raden, try to do a Whirlwind on Skitty!"

Another wave of attacks was sent out from the pokemon. As Flamboy went into ball form again and started spinning and getting closer to Raden, Deisus fired his Dragon Pulse and knocked Flamboy off track. The fire pig pokemon couldn't return to its wished course and slamed into a big tree. The moment Deisus released its Dragon Pulse, he was hit by Pela's Ice Beam and was frozen solid. Raden managed to flap his wings hard enough to make a rather big gust and sent it towards Pela.

"Pela, evade that! Your attract will dissapear if you will be switched out of battle."

Pela was exhausted, but as she made a few jumps to the side, the Whirlwind flew beside her, not even touching her.

A double battle, where three pokemon's moves were restrained wasn't very energetic. Everyone wanted the battle to be over as soon as possible, to not make the pokemon suffer further, but as no one gave up, that wasn't possible.

"Flamboy, remember what I said? Use Rollout on Raden over and over again!"

The Pignite nodded and started to roll in ball form again. As Deisus was frozen, it was easier to take out Raden alone.

"Pela, use Ice Beam on Raden after Flamboy delivers his attack!"

The Skitty nodded and opened her mouth to let a light blue ball slowly appear in it.

Farrioust seemed irritated and understood that only without the restrictions, his pokemon could battle fully, but now both of them were paralyzed and infatuated, and Deisus was even frozen. If Raden won't be able to fly, these attacks will be his ending ones.

"Raden, strech out your claws to Pignite," the Braviary did as he was told. Farrioust waited until Flamboy would be only a meter away. "Now, catch him with your claws and use Crush Claw!"

Flamboy rolled no matter what was Farrioust's commands for Raden. The Braviary had not such big claws, in comparisont to Flamboy and although Raden sank his claws into Flamboy, they didn't stop his turning and the claw was gotten out of the way. Flamboy slamed into Raden's belly and knocked him down, running over it. Pela was about to let out Ice Beam, but Raden was already fainted.

"No, Raden! Now only Deisus is left and he is frozen. What can I do?" Farrioust thought while returning his fainted pokemon. Catlesy didn't wait and commanded.

"Flamboy, use Flame Charge!"

As Flamboy got covered in flames, he ran towards Deisus and within contact, started to melt the ice. It didn't take long for the fire to burn through the icy barrier and Deisus was being burnt for he couldn't back up, because the ice there didn't melt.

When Flamboy got back, both pokemon were exhausted, but Deisus broke the rest of the ice and got ready for commands.

"Use Dragon Breath on Pignite!"

A cyclone of pale purple wind appeared around Deisus's body and it released a stream of pale purple fire from one of its heads. As Pignite got hit by the attack, it got flung back and there were sparks around his body, proving paralyzis. But it didn't matter, Flamboy has fainted and Catlesy had to return it to its pokeball

"So, a Zweilous against a Skitty? Who do you think will win?" smirked Farrioust at Walcekite.

The time that Pela and Walcekite let the three pokemon battle between themselves, gave time for the kitten pokemon to rest a bit and she was energetic again.

"That's a silly question. Zweilous is only a hit away from fainting and he is also infatuated. Don't think that just because Pela is cute, she is weak! Pela, finish him off with Ice Beam!"

"Deisus, use Dragon Pulse!"

As both pokemon started conjuring the diferent colored balls in their mouths, it was obvious that Deisus attack is slower. A beam of ice went towards him at incredible speed and though he didn't get frozen, he fell on his back and released a weak cry after fainting. Pela started jumping from joy, but quickly fell on her belly, as she was very tired.

"See? What did I tell you?" Walcekite teased Farrioust as she picked up Pela. "Nice job, Catlesy," she winked at her teammate.

"Thanks, but your Skitty is the one ethat made them so easy to attack."

"Fine, I guess you beat me. But I think you girls were only lucky because my pokemon had battled those knights about an hour ago and were tired." Farrioust was a bit disappointed.

"At least you admited you were beaten and that's good enough for me," grinned Catlesy and turned to Walcekite. "So where are you going now?"

"To CasteliaCity, and you?"

"Same. What about you Farrioust?"

"It's the same for me as well."

Catlesy gasped and an ever bigger grin appeared on her face.

"Hey, why don't we travel together? I bet all of us need to get to the gyms and we would be an unstopabble team."

"Um, I like traveling alone," addmited Walcekite.

"Same here," seconded Farrioust.

"Oh come on! Why are you two missing such a great opportunity?"

"I don't see what's so great about that," said Farrioust.

"Can't we just try? Let's get out of this forest and go to CasteliaCity," proposed Catlesy.

"I want to spend the night in this forest," explained Walcekite.

"And I want to stay in this forest for a bit."

"You guys are impossible. Never mind. I will wait for you two in CasteliaCity and then we will definitely travel together!" Catlesy got fired up and ran back to the road to SkyarrowBridge, that needed to be crossed to get to CasteliaCity.

"Don't count on it!" shouted Farrioust so that she could hear it, but she either didn't or ignored Farrioust. "Where does that girl get her energy?" he sweatdropped.

"It's Catlesy. You should be happy you didn't get her child act."

"She has that? She seems a little too old."

"It seems she changed," smiled Walcekite at the still running Catlesy. "Well, see ya," she winked at Farrioust and turned towards a very big tree that was even seen from where she was, although it was about half a mile away.

Farrioust stood there for a while and took another path in the forest, so it wouldn't be akward if they met again.

* * *

As night came, Walcekite had already reached the tree and gotten enough fruit for her and her pokemon.

_"Traveling with them would certainly be interesting,"_ she thought. _"But could I stand them?"_

With those thoughts she fell in deep sleep on one of the big tree's wide branches.

* * *

**So Walcekite has the opportunity to travel with Catlesy and Farrioust somewhat from Castelia City. Should she take the offer or should she continue traveling alone? **

**Share your opinion with a review or a PM ^.^**


	11. Sweet Pokenaping

As the morning sun shone on Walcekite's pale face, she finally emerged from her sleep. She felt happy that she didn't fall from the tree, because it was her first time trying. She stretched her arms and legs and yawned, thinking she wants to sleep more, but her tummy was growling and left no other choice but to wake up. She expected that Meilli, Pela and Chesire were hungry as well. They weren't next to her so she tried to release them from their pokeballs. But they were empty. Walcekite gasped and thought how did she go to sleep. All her pokemon slept next to her in the evening, but now they had disappeared.

Walcekite shouted their names, but only random pokemon cries were heard and certainly not the needed ones. The frightened girl carefully got to the ground and shouted her pokemon names again.

_„Where could they be?"_ thought Walcekite quickly searching the area around her. She felt that the worrying will soon get the better of her. _„Why would they leave?"_

As she scurried to cover much forest ground she felt the sun shining above her. She didn't eat, she didn't rest. She only wanted to find her little friends with her startled gaze.

Suddenly something rustled in the bushes.

„Wh-who's there?" she asked panicky.

The shimmering stopped for a moment only to release weird growls. Walcekite didn't know whether she should back up or confront the creatures. She quickly spread the bushes' branches and got ready to jump back any moment. At least three Venipede directed their pupils to the trainer who lost her pokemon.

A sweet melody was heard in the air. It somehow felt familiar to Walcekite, but she started feeling strange. The Venipede growled or rather hissed and Walcekite backed away.

„I-I'm sorry if I made you angry or something. I didn't mean to intrude," she apologized to the Centipede pokemon.

But the Venipede's didn't seem to care of the girl's apologizing, rather they became more alert and even irritated.

The melody didn't end, it became even louder and Walcekite felt like sitting down. It wasn't a smart thing to do when there were angry pokemon in front of her, but she felt so tired, so weak. As Walcekite sat down very slowly, the Venipede started approaching her. Suddenly, the pokemon opened their mouths and shot purple needles at Walcekite. With her last conscious thoughts, she figured it was Poison Sting.

The melody was very loud and as Walcekite's attention went to a creature behind the centipede pokemon, she saw a pokemon that's image was one of the first pokemon she ever saw. It reminded her of home, of madam Liana.

* * *

„Wh-where am I?" Walcekite's confused and weak voice echoed. It seemed she heard water dripping into puddles and stone. She was lying on her back. She felt something sharp and cold under her, probably some stones.

Walcekite tried to sit up, but she felt very sick and nauseous. Though it was dark in the cave, Walcekite saw a beam of light in the distance. She wanted to at least crawl to it, but her body didn't listen. She managed to get on her belly and noticed the Venipedes, assumably the same that poisoned her.

"Vena. Venipede," whispered the pokemon.

"No… Don't poison me again," her begging was so sorrowful, because of her weak voice, the Venipede flinched a bit. "Wh-what do you want?" Walcekite tried to keep her voice steady, but she couldn't stop the trembling.

"Ve-Vena," although Walcekite couldn't understand what the Venipede were saying, it seemed they were embarrassed and let their heads down as if they were apologizing.

Walcekite was even more confused and her poisoned state didn't help her keep her mind clear. One of the Venipede slowly elapsed beside her and as Walcekite slowly turned her head to see where it was going, she saw the end of the cave.

_"Where could it be trying to go?" _thought Walcekite tilting her head from confusion.

But then the Venipede went down. Walcekite couldn't get up higher to be sure, but she guessed there was a tunnel going down in this cave.

"Hey, hey. What is it? I thought I was supposed to help you _there_," someone was whispering and the voice got closer by the second.

"Fa-Farrioust?" the girl feared she was delusional and was having hallucinations.

The boy gasped and ran to her with a Venipede behind him. He kneeled and opened his grey bag to take out a smaller, yellow bag. Walcekite knew that that bag contained berries in it and Farrioust took out a pink, little berry with green leafs at the bottom. The berry's shape resembled an upside down heart.

"Eat this, it's a Pecha Berry," Farrioust put the berry in Walcekite's palm so she slowly raised it to her mouth and ate it.

The berry was very sweet and Walcekite just loved sweets. As she enjoyed the nice taste, she felt her powers coming back to her. The nausea was depleting with the sickness as well.

"Better?" asked Farrioust with a calm voice, though the concern was showing in his eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot," Walcekite smiled and could finally sit up. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess the same as you. Our pokemon have been pokenaped," Farrioust spoke in a more silent voice than usual. Walcekite thought she should be mousy as well.

"What? Why?"

"I couldn't reach them. Of course I tried and was about to try again, but the Venipede called me back. I saw all my pokemon there, as well as yours."

"Mine? Really?" she quickly stood up. "Where? I need to get them back."

"It's not that easy. They are across a canyon filled with stalagmites. It was probably easy for the pokemon to jump across them, but I don't know if we would be able to. If only they would wake up and come back themselves, but those Petilil use Sleep Powder on them again and again if they wake up."

"Wait, Petilil?" Walcekite remembered the imaged of the little, cute bulb pokemon and felt even more confused. "Why did they take our pokemon?"

"I have a feeling… they are waiting for something," Farrioust said mysteriously and gazed at the lowering tunnel. "I think we need to get them back fast."

Walcekite looked at the tunnel as well and after a few moments she paced towards and into it.

As she saw the canyon she couldn't do anything but stand there with her mouth open. When Farrioust came to her side, he softly groaned from irritation.

"Only pokemon can climb here."

And he was right. The canyon had many stalagmites on the ground, it seemed even more stalactites on the ceiling and a few colons here and there. Walcekite knew her pokemon were agile and small enough to fit and jump from the stalagmites, but she couldn't understand why did they do that. She looked further and saw a high platform with various pokemon. It didn't take long for her to spot Meilli, Pela and Chesire. They were all sleeping in front of the other pokemon. Walcekite spotted Deisus and Raden and some other pokemon, probably belonging to Farrioust. She couldn't believe it, but there actually were three Petilil walking as guards around the pokemon.

"Farrioust, how did they get here?" inquired Walcekite, staring at her pokemon that were so close, yet so far.

"Can't you smell the sweetness in the air?"

"Huh, sweetness?" Walcekite sniffed the air and she clearly smelled that tasty aroma. She thought that the Pecha berry she ate gave this effect, but no. It was a move called Sweet Scent. "They lured them in with Sweet Scent?"

"Yeah, and made them fall asleep. I'm telling you, they are waiting for someone. You see that hole in the ceiling?" he pointed to the gap that was just above the platform. "Well, I think someone will come down and pick all the pokemon."

There were some trees visible through the hole that meant they were under the forest, but Walcekite couldn't help but think that if someone fell down through the gap and landed on the platform, they would probably break something…or worse.

"Humans?"

"Probably. Petilil don't usually know Sweet Scent," noticed Farrioust.

"Yeah, that's true…" agreed Walcekite.

Suddenly, one of the pokemon started moving. It was a half green and half white pokemon.

"Lysus!" Farrioust face immediately ligthened up. "Use Telekinesis on the Petilil!"

Immediately all the Petilil rose from the ground with confused looks and cries. Walcekite was amazed of how quickly Farrioust reacted. Did he know what to say if any of the pokemon woke up or just this one?

"Throw them away and try to transport all the pokemon from the platform to us," commanded Farrioust.

Walcekite understood what pokemon she was seeing. It was a Gallade named Lysus. Walcekite thought they were as rare as Zorua in the Unova region and that was correct, for she never saw a Gallade in person.

The little pokemon on the platform were immediately raised and quickly flown towards the two trainers. Of course the smallest pokemon were Walcekite's and the moment they were close enough, she retrieved them to their pokeballs while they were still carried by Telekinesis. It seemed Lysus wasn't pleased to see his job partially unfulfilled, but understood Walcekite's wish to get her precious pokemon back as fast as she could.

While transporting Walcekite's pokemon, another of Farrioust's pokemon awoke. It was Deisus the Zweilous. It growled his usual sounds and looked at his trainer, waiting for commands.

"Deisus, find the Petilil and attack on sight!"

Deisus growled while nodding and started searching around.

As the Gallade levitated the rest of Farrioust's pokemon to the trainers, Deisus shot multiple Dragon Pulse's in various directions. It seemed that put down all the Petilil.

Walcekite was amazed about the pokemon that Farrioust had. She saw them not for a long time, for Farrioust retrieved them to their pokeballs as fast as Walcekite did, but she spotted a Serperior, a Larvesta, a Gothorita and the already seen and fought before – Braviary. Farrioust had a full team and Walcekite felt envious about that.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" a voice was heard from the hole in the ceiling. Both trainers raised their heads up and saw a human. "These pokemon will be saved by the name of team Plasma!" announced the human.

"Team Plasma?" Walcekite didn't hear of this team before.

"I think they are those knight guys," guessed Farrioust.

They spoke quietly, because the team Plasma guy only saw the pokemon on the platform and that a Gallade was levitating the pokemon from it.

A few pokemon were sent down to the cave. There were two Tranquill just waiting for their orders. Walcekite knew that the Gallade was weak to flying types, so he was in a bit of a jam, but with a Zweilous next to him, they should be fine.

"Lysus - Confusion and Deisus – Dragon Pulse!"

"Both of you, use Quick Attack to avoid the attacks and then counter strike!"

Although the wild pigeon pokemon started to fly around as fast as they could, one of them was still caught by Gallade's confusion. Lysus' eyes were red and an outline around one of the Tranquill was red as well. The other flying pokemon evaded Deisus' Dragon Pulse and was very happy about it.

While one of the Tranquill were smashed into one of the cave's walls by Lysus' confusion, the other one used Quick Attack again and hit the Zweilous as hard as he could. Though Deisus groaned a bit, he was still fine.

"Deisus, use Dragon Breath from both of your heads to both of the Tranquill and Lysus, try to hit them with Psycho Cut!"

"Both of you, use Air Slash!"

It was weird seeing a trainer through a hole. It felt like any second he would fall through the gap right onto the platform. _"Would his pokemon try to save him? Would they be strong enough to carry a human?" _Walcekite wondered while observing the battle.

The heads of Zweilous each turned to a different Tranquill and a cyclone of pale purple wind appeared around its body. Deisus then released a stream of pale purple fire from both of its head at the opponents. Tranquil were scared, but managed to release light blue saw disks from the flaps of their wings before getting hit. Strangely enough, when the wild pigeon pokemon saw Deisus attack, both turned to attack him, though one of them was supposed to hit Lysus.

Well, the Gallade didn't mind and as the bird pokemon where flung to a nearby wall from Deisus' Dragon Breath, Lysus' forearms glowed light blue and both of them grew and extended in the back. Gallade then swung its arms repeatedly and multiple light blue rings of energy came out of them and were thrown at the Tranquill.

A few rings hit the wall and even some stalactites and that part of the cave started rumbling and shaking. The stalactites fell down and would have hit the Tranquill, but their trainer retreved them.

"See what happens when you deny your pokemon freedom? Now you will be trapped here, just like you trapped your pokemon!" the knight laughed running away from the hole. Walcekite was startled, but she didn't want to leave Farrioust like a scaredy-cat.

The teen boy was startled as well, but his concern was only for his pokemon.

"Raden, come out and grab Deisus. You have to take him back. Lysus, jump to me!"

As the Braviary flew towards the Zweilous, the Gallade jumped on top of the stalagmites and quickly reached his trainer who then safely got him back into his respective pokeball. The whole cave was trembling now and stalactites fell here and there, but still pretty far from the trainers.

"We have to hurry!" shouted Walcekite fearfuly backing up one step at a time.

"Raden, give it all you got!" Farrioust encouraged his Braviary and readied his and Deisus' pokeballs. "Just a few more flaps!"

"Ah! Look out!" Walcekite noticed the shaking stalactite just above Braviary. As everyone looked up, the stalactite teared off from the ceiling.

"Dodge it!" a fear errupted from Farrioust as he was running towards his pokemon. He couldn't run far, for the stalagmites blocked his way, but he managed to get close enough for the pokeball beam to reach the pokemon.

The second the statalctite should have reached Raden's back, he and Deisus were transformed into blue mater and retrieved into their respective pokeballs.

The stalactite fell to the ground powerfuly. That hit would have seriously damaged both of the pokemon. Walcekite was shoked, but shook it off and grabbed Farrioust's arm to drag him out of the collapsing cave. They both heard the rest of the cave falling apart but non of them turned around to check what could have happened to them. Only when they ran up the tunnel could they catch their breaths.

"That…was…close," Walcekite breethed to deeply to say the whole sentence in one inhale.

"Yeah… tell me… about it," Farrioust was doing better.

"Vena, venipede," both trainers heard whispers of the Venipede and raised their heads to see the pokemon.

"So you dragged me here… so that I could get… my pokemon back?" Walcekite asked the Venipede and they nodded. "So why…did you poison me?!" she shouted in anger, but the effect wasn't very strong because of her panting.

"I think the poison was just a precaution… that you wouldn't run away." guessed Farrioust panting along with Walcekite. "They poisoned me too after I fell asleep from that Grass Whistle. I wonder who did it."

"Yeah. Venipede couldn't have known that move. Not many pokemon do."

"It may have been the Petilil, though I didn't see them leave from the time I got there."

"How long have you been there then?"

"Well, I decided to sleep in the forest, like you said you would. It was amazing even though my pokemon were lured in here sometime at night." Farrioust looked down to the tunnel. "You know, it's weird that the forest pokemon didn't come here because the Sweet Scent. You think those team Plasma knights somehow made the scent only attracting for captured pokemon?"

"Well then I have no idea how they did that," admitted Walcekite and then remembered. "Umm, didn't the Petilil get burried in that cave just now?"

"Um…it seems," Farrioust looked around thinking what to say. It was his Deisus that probably made them faint and because of him they got stuck there. But then he sniffed the air. "It's Sweet Scent again. They are continuing their work. Well that's a relief," Farrioust sighed and smiled. "We should get out of here."

"Yeah," she nodded and went after the boy. "Thank you Venipede," she waved at them while leaving the cave. The centipede pokemon whispered and went down to the tunnel. "You don't think we should check that, do you?" she asked Farrioust cautiously.

"I think the Venipede will be fine even if they have to battle the Petilil. They should be very weak after all."

"Yeah, I guess," agreed Walcekite and looked around the forest. "It's about 4 P.M. or something?"

"Yeah," Farrioust took a look at his watch. "It's a couple minutes after 4 P.M. How did you know that?"

"Ugh, really? I got it right?" Walcekite was just as surprised as Farrioust. "I think that was just my luck," she giggled.

"I should say it's about time your luck changed. Maybe your pokemon won't be pokenaped again," hoped Farrioust smiling. "Well, anyways," he looked down to the ground. "I think we should stay together till CasteliaCity."

"Heh, sure. If you are scared of being alone," teased Walcekite.

"What? Me? I think you were the one always shaking in the cave, not me. I just offered you that, but if you rather be alone, then fine. I can fly on Raden anyway," Farrioust was obviously ticked off.

Suddenly they both heard something growling not so far from them and a second after, something moved in the bushes. Walcekite immediately flinched and before she knew it, she was clinging onto one of Farrioust's arms. When their eyes met, both saw how much the other one was blushing and though Walcekite let go of Farrioust's arm, she murmured:

"Ok, I think we should go to CasteliaCity together, just to be safer. And I think we should hurry."

"Good idea. I don't want to fight the whole forest just because you are scared of everything." Farrioust's embarressment was gone and he teased Walcekite back.

"Farrioust, stop that or so help me…" she was almost about to have a fight with him, but the bushes rustled again and she used her fright to try and leave this forest faster.

Farrioust inspected the bushes from a safe distance for the last time, and went after her.


	12. Trapped in memories

"I-I can't believe it," a girl with long blue hair whispered to herself, looking back at the forest she just left.

"What is it?" asked a black haired boy.

"We-we didn't get lost," the girl said not whispering anymore.

"Ugh, well of course we didn't," the boy showed a little irritation. "What? Did you think that Raden wouldn't get us out of there?"

"Well I heard stories that if you stray away from the main path, it's just too easy to get lost and we definitely didn't know where we were. But here we are – out of the forest and I never even once thought that we were lost."

"Heh, I didn't even think of thinking that, while Raden was our leader. It's impossible for him to get us more lost than from the start," Farrioust looked at the Braviary, circling around them in the vast sky. Walcekite joined the boy in observing his valiant pokemon, but she couldn't help but think he strongly resembled a Mandibuzz because of that circling.

The boy with spiky black hair loudly whistled with his right hand's thumb and forefinger inside his mouth. The Braviary reacted immediately and rather quickly descended to the ground. Just before he hit the ground, he flapped his wings powerfully and landed with a little thump.

"Very good Raden. I knew I could count on you," Farrioust petted the fluff on the Braviary's head and scratched the pokemon's chin. Raden let out a sound similar to a purr and was recalled to his respective pokeball. "Well, let's get going. I see the SkyarrowBridge upfront."

"It's enormous," Walcekite gasped.

"You never saw it?" the boy raised one of his eyebrows to show his surprise.

"Sure I did. It's just that the size of this bridge always amazes me."

"That sounds childish," decided Farrioust.

"Ah? Fine. Never mind," Walcekite felt her confidence lowering. _"But why should he care if I'm childish or not?"_ Walcekite puffed her cheeks a little, but thought that seemed childish too and released the air she was storing in them.

* * *

It was already evening and only a hint of sun was showing in the horizon almost right in front of the two teenagers. The sky had beautiful shades of yellow, soft crimson, and light blue from the sun and through the whole sky. Walcekite couldn't help but think this scenery was romantic, especially with some fog at the foot of the bridge, like it lead to mystery.

"Do you need anything at that pokemart?" inquired Farrioust spotting and pointing at a pokemart near the bridge.

"Uh, me? No. I don't think so," Walcekite's thoughts were interrupted and she made her fingers go through her long hair, like she was pulling the thoughts away. She was embarrassed that Farrioust caught her daydreaming.

"Fine. I don't need anything either. Then let's get across this bridge. I want to reach Castelia City's pokemon center before night," said Farrioust and rushed to the bridge. Walcekite thought about teasing him because of his strange dislike of the night, implying he's afraid of the dark, but she decided to be a little more grown up and went after him not saying a word.

On the bridge, the fog was even thicker than it seemed or maybe it grew thicker over time. It was hard to see, but still possible.

"Stay close. I have a bad feeling about this," warned Farrioust and Walcekite listened, getting so close only about a feet was separating them.

"What do you mean?" asked Walcekite cautiously.

Just then a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles inside was shot only a few feet in front of the two teens. Walcekite got so startled she grabbed Farrioust's arm, but let it go the moment she realized it.

_"Why do I keep doing that? It seems Farrioust makes me act that way. Or maybe I am childish, it's just that it really shows only when people are around?"_ Walcekite was lost to her thoughts, as a dark pokemon descended from the sky and extended its arm towards the two, with the palm of its hand facing them. "I-is that a Gothitelle? Did it use Psybeam?" Walcekite looked at Farrioust who was observing the somewhat hostile pokemon and nodded after the girl's words.

"Goth-Gothitelle!" the dark pokemon shouted with a furious face and her hand still extended towards Farrioust and Walcekite.

"It seems she doesn't want to let us pass. Though I think we can battle her," proposed Farrioust. His voice was calm once again, though it just was so cautious. It seemed when he saw the danger, it wasn't so scary to him anymore.

"Let's see," Walcekite observed the Psychic type pokemon. "She is weak to dark, ghost and bug types. I have two dark's. What about you?" she asked Farrioust.

"I have a dark type and a bug type. This will be a piece of cake," smirked Farrioust readying his two pokeballs. Walcekite followed his example.

"Goth!" Gothitelle seemed irritated of the idea that they want to battle her. She clapped her hands and another Psybeam was shot at the teens that still didn't release their pokemon.

Suddenly, everything turned white and Walcekite got a falling sensation. She tried to keep her mouth shut, but the disappearing into the white light got a scream out of her. She thought she even heard Farrioust do the same.

* * *

"Wh-where are we?" Walcekite felt she was lying on grass and then she sat up.

Farrioust was recovering next to her. They both gazed around the scenery. They saw the same fog from before, the same pokemart and, finally, they saw a bridge being built.

"Doesn't that remind you of the SkyarrowBridge?" inquired Farrioust.

"It does, but-but how can it be. It's been finished for quite a long time now."

"Something's so wrong. How did we end up here?" Farrioust stood up and scratched his head.

Although the sun wasn't showing anymore, because of the fog, that only let them see the outlines of the buildings from Castelia City, the sky was still colored the same yellow, crimson and light blue colors, though all the colors were somewhat lighter from the white fog.

Walcekite and Farrioust ventured towards the bridge and saw something swimming in the water beside it.

"Hey! Do you want to get to the other side?" both of the teens heard a question that seemed to be shouted by a little girl.

"Is that some kind of boat?" Walcekite tried to see better by almost closing her eyes.

"We can get you across with the water taxi!" the boat moored to a small bridge and a girl jumped out of it. "Well? Come on," she grinned joyfully.

The girl had greenish brown hair, an orange dress and a yellow short coat.

"Well, we need to get to the other side anyway," figured Farrioust. "Maybe it's not such a bad idea. Let's go," he encouraged Walcekite and both of them went to the girl.

"My name is Sally. And what are yours," she asked still with a smile on her face.

"I'm Walcekite and this is Farrioust. Nice to meet you," Walcekite smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too. Here's your ticket," she gave the blue haired girl a piece of paper with something written on it. "Gothitelle, we're leaving soon. Get ready," the girl turned around and only then the two teens saw another Gothitelle. Or was it the same one?

But this Gothitelle was happy and had a smile on her face, just like Sally had. Once Sally, Walcekite and Farrioust went aboard the taxi, she used Psychic to untie a rope from the little bridge to let the water taxi swim onwards.

* * *

"Do you want any sandwiches or juice?" Sally asked the two while they were observing the foggy river around them. "I made the sandwiches myself," she said proudly.

"Don't mind if we do," grinned Walcekite and took two sandwiches of which one she gave to Farrioust. She also took some juice.

When Sally, along with Gothitelle, went to the captains cabin, where a man was driving the water taxi Farrioust whispered to Walcekite, a little bit irritated:

"I didn't say I was hungry."

"I just assumed and I think I was correct," said Walcekite a bit snootily, "Come to think of it, I didn't eat since those Pecha Berries and I didn't even once see you eat," Walcekite looked at Farrioust while tilting her head.

"I don't need much food. You can stop worrying about me," Farrioust turned away with a calmer voice.

"Oh, don't worry. I wasn't. I just wanted to be polite," Walcekite turned away as well, although she knew she cared. _"If he doesn't want my caring side – so be it_," she thought to herself.

Farrioust saw the sudden change and knew something was up. _"Was she hurt by that?" _the black eyed boy thought to himself.

Walcekite remembered she had food in her hands and started eating it. She tried to peek at Farrioust, to check if he did the same and finally a triumphing smile appeared on her face – the boy gave in.

* * *

"Well, we're here," announced the little girl as they reached the shore.

Walcekite and Farrioust jumped out of the taxi and said farewell to Sally. They wanted to get to Castelia City, but they actually found themselves on the same shore they just left. They saw the PinwheelForest in the back and the same pokemart.

"What is going on?!" Walcekite was frustrated and wanted to come back to the water taxi, but it had already swam away and only Gothitelle was walking along side the shore. "You think this is her world?" Walcekite immediately cooled off finally getting some ideas.

"Yeah. Probably her memories. Only she can let us come back to the real world. Let's go after her," Farrioust didn't wait for Walcekite's approval and ran after the quite tall pokemon with a black dress with white ribbons and a purple face and hands.

Gothitelle didn't pay any attention to the teens, or at least it seemed so, and simply went on the bridge and walked to the spot that was still being constructed. As the two reached her, she turned around with the furious face she had in the real world.

"Goth! Gothitelle!" she shouted and while using Psychic, raised the building materials around her.

Farrioust and Walcekite readied the same pokemon they wished to use before, but Walcekite stopped herself and Farrioust from throwing them.

"Don't you think it's unfair to battle 4 vs 1? I mean, even 2 vs 1 is quite foul."

"So what do you propose we do?"

"Maybe the only one that gets to battle her should be the one that will be attacked by her first. Furthermore, the one battling should only use one pokemon. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Farrioust wasn't very pleased. Maybe he just wanted to defeat her quicker and be released from her enchantments, but his pokemon should still be quite powerful.

Gothitelle seemingly understood their conversation and was looking at both of them, choosing her victim. As she decided and raised the building materials even higher, she still threw them at both of the teens.

Walcekite and Farrioust jumped to opposite sides of the bridge and were in time not to get hurt.

"That's it! I don't care that she hit us both, she will pay! Deisus, I choose you!"

Walcekite pondered, that Farrioust's bug type was probably a Larvesta and she really wanted to see it battle, but Deisus – being a part dark type, was completely immune to Gothitelle's psychic attacks. _"Yeah, that's a better choice,"_ admitted Walcekite.

"Deisus, use Bite!"

As the Zweilous ran towards his victim, Gothitelle tried to use Psybeam on him, but as her psychic attack didn't work, she got a big chomp to her arm with one of Zweilous heads and to her "dress" with the other. She released a painful cry and jumped away when Deisus opened his mouths.

"Nice job Deisus, now use Focus Energy!"

As the Zweilous started to glow, Gothitelle tried to move him with Psychic, that, of course – failed, but it didn't stop her from trying Psybeam again. After a few more tries, that didn't give the needed result, her face was drenched in fear. She knew that this battle was a complete loss.

"Deisus, Bite!"

The same dark type attack that hurt Gothitelle before, was launched again and easily got it's target.

Because of the raised dark type power of this attack, not to mention the raised chance of landing a critical hit because of Focus Energy, Gothitelle was almost done. After the double bite, she fell on her back to the ground and both trainers carefully approached her.

"We're sorry Gothitelle, but we really need to get back to our world," Walcekite tried to make her voice as soft and calm as she possibly could.

"Gothitelle," the pokemon nodded with a painful look.

"You shouldn't lie on this filthy ground like that," Walcekite gave Gothitelle her arm, so she could get up. The pokemon inspected the arm for a bit and took the help.

She was higher than Farrioust and Walcekite and both had to look up, to look her in the face.

"These are really great memories, Gothitelle, but this just isn't out world. I'm sorry that the water taxi probably had to close because of the bridge, but what's done is done. Don't hurt people just because you miss the good old days. You can go and make some new, even greater memories," Walcekite smiled all the time she talked to Gothitelle. She saw how her face changed from frustration - to thinking about the future.

"Goth, Gothitelle," the lolita style pokemon finally smiled back, tilting her head a little and the white fog all around them began to engulf the trainers and the pokemon until no one saw a thing.

* * *

As the fog cleared, both trainers were next to the bridge, still at the same side where Pinwheel forest was. It was already quite dark and not a hint of the sun was visible on the horizon. Both of the trainers went on the bridge and started to go across it.

*sigh* "I knew we wouldn't make it," Farrioust seemed troubled.

"Why? Because of the night?" asked Walcekite.

"Yeah. Well, you see, I had a bet that I would reach Castelia City's pokemon center before the sun completely sets."

"Yeah? With whom?"

Farrioust sighed again and stayed quiet for a bit.

"…Catlesy."

Walcekite pressed her hand against her mouth and tried not to laugh. _"That girl can do anything with her weird acts. She even got mister calm here." _*cough, cough* "So, what will you have to do now?"

"Join her in her journey."

"So why didn't you go to Castelia City immediately? Why spend the night in PinwheelForest?"

"That was part of the bet. Ugh. And I fell for it. I don't think I'll manage to stand her," he gave himself a soft face palm.

"What would have happened, if you came to the pokemon center before night?"

"She said she would teach one of my pokemon Shadow Ball. I don't have any ghost type moves, so I figured I could use it. But it seems it wasn't such a great idea."

"Well, one of my pokemon know Shadow Ball. If she really won't teach you, then I would be glad to," she grinned at Farrioust.

"Is that a joke?" he asked cautiously.

Walcekite groaned. "Why do you think I want to trick you or something. Have I ever did that before?"

"Um, not that I recall. But if you are anything like Catlesy, you could trick me. Sometimes I'm very gullible," he admitted.

"Really? Well, don't worry. I won't trick you…on purpose…" she giggled and asked. "So how many badges do you have. I bet almost all of them."

"Nope, this will only be my third."

"What?" Walcekite was shocked. "But you already have a full team of powerful pokemon. How can you still have the same amount of badges as me?"

"Well, I started my journey from LacunosaTown. I caught Deisus and Raden in the Victory Road and after that, I got many pokemon while traveling towards the StriatonCity. I started battling from there. Because my starter was Snivy, I had to battle Chili, but it wasn't very hard. The same was for the Nacrene City Gym. So I go on like this."

"It must be so easy for you," Walcekite had a bit of an envious tone.

"Well I wouldn't say so. A little Skitty along with a Pignite defeated my two pokemon, that took out a whole squad of knights before," he reminded for Walcekite and grinned to himself. Walcekite smiled as well.

* * *

The bridge was rather long, but they finally reached Castelia City. The many skyscrapers gave off bright lights and it was like the night dissapeared.

After finding the pokemon center, they noticed Catlesy waiting for them.

"Heh, I knew you would come together," she winked at them. "It's obvious there is a spark between you two. And I don't want to hear your denial. I will believe what I want," she hushed them before they even got the chance to speak. They both were a bit blushed, but it might have been anger towards Catlesy. The blonde girl came to Farrioust and flicked his forehead.

"You – lost," she said in a sardonic tone.

"Ouch! I know! You don't have to flick my forehead for that!" he exclaimed at her and Catlesy quieted him down.

"Sh, sh. It's almost night. You two should get yourself a room. I already have one. Good night," she ran off leaving the two again not able to interfere.

"I can't believe that girl," said Farrioust stroking his forehead. "Who does she think she is?"

"I have no idea," Walcekite really didn't. "But she is right. We need to get ourselves some rooms."

Walcekite and Farrioust walked up to nurse Joy and asked for some rooms.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We only have one room left. Is it alright if you two share?" asked nurse Joy with a little bit worried tone.

*sigh* "Either Catlesy knew this, or she is psychic," sighed Walcekite and after getting a big and filling dinner, both of them decided to spend the night in the same room.


	13. Night Secrets

_"Heh, so food given in memories really doesn't work as real food. Who would have guessed?"_ thought Walcekite sarcastically as she was returning the plates she used for her dinner. Walcekite was faster than Farrioust and she decided to go to their room to avoid most of the awkwardness.

Their room had two bunk beds, both right next to the wall and across one another, pretty close to the door. There was a big window with a windowsill across the door that had some space from both of the bunk beds. There was a beautiful scenery of the harbor and the ocean, visible through that window and Walcekite even saw the Skyarrow Bridge far to the left.

Walcekite threw her bag on the bed and let out her three pokemon that were more than happy to be released from their pokeballs.

"Sorry to not let you out sooner...Its just that so many things happened," she sat on the lower left bunk bed, where her pokemon were walking around her. She started petting them all and continued. "I should have given you to nurse Joy for examining, but I only thought about it now. I'm such a bad trainer," she retreated her hand.

The pokemon were confused why did the petting stop. They looked at each other and all cried their names joyfully.

"We were just asleep. Nothing bad happened," Meilli tried to calm Walcekite down.

"But I never once let you out to check on you all. Maybe you were even poisoned and I would have made you suffocate."

"We would have moved in our pokeballs and alerted you. Don't worry," Meilli sneaked her head under Walcekite's hand, stepping on her thigh. The Zorua's foot sunk into Walcekite's leg, but she pretended she didn't feel the weight.

"Well, maybe that wasn't so bad, but... if that repeats, I won't forgive myself," decided Walcekite raising the little dark gray pokemon and snuggling it. Pela jumped on Walcekite's shoulder and Chesire laid down on her legs. The warmth from the pokemon Walcekite loved so much was such a wonderful feeling, she never wanted it to end. If she'll be more cautious, it won't.

As the girl laid down, facing the wall, all her pokemon coiled next to her belly and next to each other. Walcekite just couldn't stop petting those cute and warm creatures, always smiling a warm smile at them.

* * *

Walcekite was already snoozing, when she heard that someone opened the door to the room.

"Walcekite. Are you awake?" a boy whispered.

The blue haired girl was a very light sleeper and she awoke the moment she heard the creeks of the door, but she felt her brain wasn't at full speed and she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of Farrioust, so she stayed quiet.

She was facing the wall, but the light blue eyed girl was very curious to see what the black haired boy was doing. She heard pokemon being released from their pokeballs and that Farrioust was shushing them.

Finally, Walcekite couldn't stand it and while moaning like a sleeping person, she turned to the other side and flushed immediately.

_"I-I had to turn NOW..." _she scolded herself and raised her blanket almost to her eyes. She wanted to turn around back to the wall, but she feared it would be too suspicious.

Farrioust was facing the other bunk bed and the moment Walcekite turned to him, he was taking off his shirt. Though it was rather dark, but light from the street made Walcekite even see the details on the teen boy's back. Farrioust had some fine back muscles, but Walcekite spotted a few scars as well.

_"What could have happened to him?"_ she thought and directed her eyes to the rest of the creatures in the room.

She heard some flaps and spotted a bird pokemon, probably Braviary, landing on the upper bunk bed. A figure similar to a little girl climbed to the top bunk as well. Walcekite remembered only Farrioust's Gothorita that was that size. The two headed pokemon laid down next to his trainer's bed, along with a little smaller, quite light in color, creature - the Larvesta that Walcekite wished to see battle. The Serperior - a long pokemon resembling a snake, coiled at the end of Farrioust's bed and the tallest figure, the Psychic and Fighting type pokemon leaned to the wall that was between his trainer's bed and the window.

Farrioust petted the pokemon he could reach, that meant his Zweilous, Larvesta and Serperior, and laid down under his blanket.

"Good night guys...And Lessa and Murina," he said softly and sighed. "Good night to you too, Walcekite," he said with a strange tone and Walcekite didn't understand what he meant.

"_Could he know that I'm awake? But he isn't looking at me, he is looking at the upper bunk bed's ceiling. Ugh, I can't even turn now or he may fully understand that I'm awake. This is ridiculous."_ Walcekite closed her eyes and wanted to hide, but figured she could only turn after a few minutes.

Finally she didn't even turn - she fell asleep in those few minutes.

* * *

_"Ugh, what time is it?"_ she moaned in her thoughts and slowly opened her eyes, _"Oh, it's still dark. I can go back to sleep,"_ Walcekite smiled and turned in her bed. She was facing Farrioust's bed again, but something was wrong. She winked a few times and tried to remember how should the real picture be. _"Wh-where is he?"_

The blue haired girl examined the whole room, while quietly sitting up and spotted all the pokemon - his and hers. She diverted her eyes to the window and finally noticed the boy. He was sitting on the windowsill with his legs outside.

Walcekite froze and laid back down as quietly as possible.

_"Did he notice me? He seems lost in his thoughts...and why am I scared if he will see that I'm awake?"_ the girl didn't understand herself. She noticed a few of his pokemon looking at her and then at the boy. They were rather calm so Walcekite figured it was nothing to worry about.

"Not long now," he whispered looking at the night sky with the moon shining on his face. "Many quests are already complete, although the hardest are ahead. But now they are getting easier after every battle... I will come and find you. I will never give up on you." he took a deep breath and exhaled. "I love you."

_"Love?"_ the blue haired girl froze yet again. She felt she had a soft spot for the boy, but even if such a little thing shatters, the splinters pierce the heart when they try to get out. She covered under her blanket and hid her face.

Suddenly, she heard a shimmering, like someone was sliding, and then a soft thump. She understood that only the black haired boy could have made those sounds and turned to the window. He was gone.

She jumped out of her bed, quite startled, and ran to the window. She saw the boy walking towards the ocean. He stopped right next to edge, it almost seemed like he wanted to jump.

Walcekite felt how his eyes must have sheared the ocean, looking for something. The dark boy raised his arms behind his back and after stretching, left them on the back of hid head and continued walking on the side, towards the Skyarrow Bridge. The blue girl sat on the window, like she saw him sit, and was ready to jump. She felt and incredible wish to go after him, but something landed on her shoulder. She turned around to see a tall figure and its red eyes piercing hers. The creature shook his head and showed Walcekite to go away form the window.

"Why is he out there?" Walcekite was rather hurt, but she still cared for her new friend and so she asked while sitting down on her bed.

The Gallade looked through the window and sighed. He walked towards Walcekite's pokemon and poked the dark grey ball. She let out a purr, thinking her trainer was the one trying to get her attention, but when she saw a strange tall pokemon, she jumped out of her place, making all pokemon on that bed to wake up. Meilli was even about to attack the stranger, but when she quickly peered around, she saw her trainer and got rid of her panic.

"What's going on?" she asked after climbing on Walcekite's shoulder.

"Ugh," the girl looked at the pokemon that, one could say, awoke all her pokemon. Chesire and Pela didn't show much wish to remain awake and their startlingness was much weaker than the Zorua's. Maybe they didn't understand what was happening. "I guess Lysus awoke you so you would translate what he is saying to me," the blue girl looked at the Gallade, like she hoped for approval and she got it - Lysus nodded. "But how did you know?" she asked.

He started speaking to Meilli and she translated the story bit by bit.

"Ummm, he said he heard me sleep talking and figured I knew telepathy," Meilli must have blushed, but it definitely didn't show because of her fur. But non the less, she translated Gallade's words. "His master has lived through much and after the most painful experience, he just broke down and lost control of his emotions... He was called the "Demon Kid" in his town because of how he started acting... Finally, a shaman put a spell on him and let him control his emotions, but he is supposed to walk in the night air, every night, for at least half an hour, to cool his temper... That's why he is out there now and if he ever misses the walk in the night... Well, Lysus says even his trainer's pokemon tremble in fear." Meilli finished translating the Gallade's speech.

"What kind of accident could make him act like that?" Walcekite figured it had something to do with the seeming loss of his love. She shivered with that though. _"How much can he love her, to break down so harshly?"_

The Gallade shook his head in the sense that he didn't want to talk about the tragedy. Walcekite couldn't stand when something was kept from her, but this was too personal.

_"Maybe some day I'll be lucky enough that Farrioust would tell me that himself,"_ thought Walcekite and sighed from her hope. _"It just means I have to push my feelings down. At least they aren't strong. Maybe it's for the best that I found out about this now."_

The girl returned to the window to glance at the still walking away spiky haired boy and finally went to sleep, as did all the pokemon that were awake, intentionally or not.

* * *

"Walcekite, enough sleeping!" someone was shouting. When a shout with similar words repeated, the blue haired girl understood that was another girl shouting.

"Mmm..." Walcekite groaned and yawned, not showing a wish to get up. "Catlesy? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me," she said it in a way Walcekite immediately guessed the blonde girl had a smile on her face. She talked quieter, maybe because she knew that Walcekite finally heard her. "Do you even know how late it is?"

"Late!" she instantly sat up and found her watch in her bag. _"...12 pm?! I never sleep that much!"_ she shouted at herself in her thought. "I'll be right out!" she shouted to Catlesy, so she wouldn't ask again.

Once Walcekite started dressing up, she peeked at Farrioust's bunk bed. Empty. Not even a hint of the boy was left.

_"Why didn't he wake me?"_ Walcekite was irritated. She liked doing everything fast, that included having battles as quickly as possible.

After 15 minutes, both girls finally met on the same side of the door.

"Wow, you are such a Noctowl," Catlesy showed her surprise and giggled. "Oh my, what am I doing just standing here?" the girl with a white summer's dress grabbed Walcekite by the hand. "Let's go. You don't want to be late," and Walcekite was dragged somewhere without even a hint of where they will end up.


	14. Ready for battle

The sun was high in the sky, shining upon everything it could reach. The pokemon, mostly bird ones, were crying their names and flying above everyone's head. Only fragments of the city were seen by Walcekite, as she was dragged by Catlesy.

_"But...but...I want to explore the city,"_ the girl with cerulean hair thought sadly, looking at the medium, golden hair on the slightly younger girl's head. Walcekite was too busy panting to speak now.

They were running on the wharf that had about 4 piers, or at least Walcekite noticed that many. The dark blue waters were calm and only little waves were pounding the bottom of the wharf. The dragged girl remembered that a certain boy was wandering here at night. She hoped that he did return at night, because she didn't wake up if he did.

After a few turns, Catlesy and Walcekite were running in a wide street with a big building at the end. It wasn't high as some of the ginormous skyscrapers, but it was even wider than the street itself. It had light purple and pink walls almost like frames for the huge glass windows. The roof was glass as well.

When both girls reached the big automatic doors, Walcekite almost collapsed from exhaustion. She noticed Catlesy was panting too.

_"How much does this girl run anyways? After such a distance she only pants?"_ Walcekite thought and looked back.

"What are you waiting for? Run in there!" commanded Catlesy and grabbed Walcekite's hand again.

The glass doors opened and both girls went in. A corridor with blue floor and many trees and plants at the sides welcomed the two as they continued to run towards another automatic glass door at the end of the corridor. When those opened only dark smoke was seen.

*cough cough* "What is this?" Walcekite couldn't help but cough, once the smoke reached her. The girl pulled out her hand out of Catlesy's and covered half of her face with her white and black jacket's collar.

"Is someone there? You should back away, it's not safe here," Walcekite heard an unfamiliar man's and rather soft voice. She looked at Catlesy, who was but a silhouette from the smoke, but as she backed away, Walcekite followed her example.

"Raden, if you are still alright, use Whirlwind and get rid of this smoke!"

Everyone were quiet, waiting for the pokemon to act. Suddenly, a flapping sound was heard and as it got more intense, the smoke started dispersing. The room began to appear and it was similar to the corridor, with much greenery, or rather brownery, and huge windows at the sides. When the smoke fully cleared, everything finally hit Walcekite and she couldn't help but giggle at herself for not getting it sooner.

"Simply amazing. I hadn't had such a thrilling battle for a long time," the soft voiced person appeared to be a man with rather big, curly and brown hair, wearing a green sweater with a pink scarf around his neck. His pants had long straight lines of pink and a few shades of green with a belt shaped like a butterfly. His eyes the same color as his sweater and shoes. The man returned his pokemon that appeared to be a fainted Leavanny and came up to a black haired boy, who only had attention for his not fainted Braviary. "There you go, the sign of your win at Castelia Gym - the Insect Badge," The gym leader gave Farrioust a badge and the boy grinned joyfully, taking the badge.

"Alright. The Insect Badge is mine," he studied the just now won badge, when Catlesy, again dragging Walcekite with her, approached the happy boy.

"Aw, we were too late. And we ran so fast," she had a little girl's voice on, which caught Farrioust by surprise as he didn't get who Catlesy was at first, without looking at her. Maybe he hadn't seen the kid act yet.

"You wanted to see me battle? I bet you would try to break my concentration the minute we started the battle," groaned Farrioust and just then saw Walcekite behind the blonde girl. "Oh, hi Walcekite. You wanted to see me battle too?"

"Well...I..." Walcekite didn't know how to answer to not sound like a kid, but she had to admit. "Of course I wanted," she looked down, like her wish was unacceptable.

"Sorry then. The next time I battle in a gym, I'll bring you with me, ok?" he smiled a warm smile, but as he turned to the blonde girl, his smile disappeared. "Though I'm not sure about you."

"Oh come on! What did I do for you to act like this?!" exclaimed Catlesy rather angrily.

"You just have that aura around you," Farrioust inspected the girl from top to bottom. "Well, anyways, Walcekite, you want to battle Burgh as well, right?" his good mood returned.

"Yeah. But I think I need to have a check up on my pokemon first."

"Agreed," the gym leader stepped in. "After such a battle my pokemon certainly need their rest. I think a couple of hours will do," Burgh smiled at Walcekite and walked away after seeing her nod.

* * *

After the three left the Castelia Gym, Catlesy ran off somewhere, leaving Farrioust and Walcekite alone, to go to the pokemon center.

"So we have a few hours till my battle. I don't think I need to prepare my pokemon much, but Farrioust, what pokemon did Burgh use? Actually, I'm interested how your whole battle went" Walcekite eyes were filled with excitement as she looked at the boy. It almost seemed he blushed from that look.

"Well, at first he used a Dwebble and I let out Lysus. My Gallade won and isn't fainted even now. Then I used my Gothorita against Whirlipede, but that didn't go so well and I used my final pokemon - Raden. He finished both Whirlipede and Burgh's final - Leavanny. The smoke was conjured because Leavanny's Hyper Beam met Raden's Air Slash's saw like energy disks. I bet a few of the disc's got Leavanny after her Hyper Beam was broken and, when the smoke receded - I was victorious.

"I wish I could have seen the battle. But I guess that's in the past," Walcekite was a bit upset, but suddenly she flinched. "Were all Burgh's pokemon bug types?"

"Yeah. He is a bug type trainer."

"Oh my Arceus! Two out of my three pokemon are weak to bug types!"

"Seriously?" Farrioust had a smirk on his face. "Well then you are unlucky. Or just chose wrong pokemon to be in your team."

"Nobody talks smack about my pokemon team!" Walcekite was even willing to punch him, but she calmed down. "My fire type is just after this city. Should I go there and then come back?"

"I already walked past this city a few times, I'm not doing it again," groaned Farrioust.

"Umm, well you don't have to come with me if you don't want to," Walcekite tried to search her mind for a time she asked Farrioust to join her in her journey. She was positive she didn't ask. _"Does he want to travel with me on his own?"_ Walcekite flushed to the idea and Farrioust noticed.

"Never mind. I'll give you my fire type and we you'll beat Burgh without unnecessary traveling."

"I can't just take your Larvesta. If you are implying that," Walcekite wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, I'm talking about Lessa. It would be favor for a favor."

"What do you mean?"

"Well maybe, some time in the future, I'll need one of your pokemon and you'll have to loan it to me," explained Farrioust as they went into the pokemon center.

"Well ok. I guess that's a fair deal. But...but... I wanted to win everything only with my real pokemon team."

"Listen, can't a guy be nice?! I'm offering you a powerful and sure to win pokemon. Just take it and no buts!" Farrioust shouted, but only after the shout, he realized he was inside and flushed from his outburst. "Whatever," he looked away and took out a pokeball. "Here. Take good care of her," as Farrioust put the ball in Walcekite's palm, he ran outside without letting the girl even speak.

*sigh* _"Why did he have to do that. He can be so strange sometimes,"_ Walcekite looked at the pokeball and took out her three other ones. "Could you check up on these?" she asked nurse Joy, who happily took the pokemon.

"This shouldn't take long," decided nurse Joy and after Walcekite waited for about 5 minutes, nurse Joy returned all the pokemon.

* * *

_"Should I check what kind of moves Larves...I mean Lessa has? Maybe I will need her... No! I need to do this myself!"_ she pulled out the pokemon that wasn't really part of her team. She could swear the pokeball was warm. _"Sorry, but..."_ she didn't finish the sentence and simply put the pokeball back into her bag, not like the other pokeballs, which were on her belt. "We still have some time. I would love to explore the city," she smiled and went to the famous Central Plaza.

Even with the first glimpses of the beautiful Plaza, Walcekite noticed a beautiful fountain just in the middle of it. The plaza seemed like the heart of Castelia City, where most of the city's streets combine. Big trees with hundreds of rather brown and shimmering leaves where simply everywhere and provided shade for at least half of the Plaza.

Walcekite noticed that only this area has grass and trees, in comparison to the the rest of the city, well, not counting the Castelia City Gym. Walcekite took a deep breath to inhale all the scents this kind of Plaza can offer in autumn, and smiled. She went to the fountain and made a wish, while dropping a coin in the water. She just loved these kind of little traditions that can brighten up ones day. The blue haired girl sat on the side of the fountain and faced her face to the sun, to give it some warmth, but suddenly, she heard familiar voices.

"Watch where you are aiming! You think I wouldn't get hurt by that?" a girl screamed.

"Well if you and your pokemon would be better teachers, she wouldn't have so much trouble!" a boy shouted justifying his or rather, his pokemon's, actions.

"Just pay attention and don't shoot everywhere!"

Finally Walcekite walked around the fountain and saw a familiar girl and boy with a Purrloin and a Gothorita in front of them respectively.

"Alright Purrloin. Show that princess how it's done one more time!" the girl commanded.

A dark purple ball appeared almost in the Purrloin's mouth and it shot the ball a few feet next to the Gothorita. The Psychic pokemon flinched and wanted to back away, but as she glanced at her trainer, who she knew had big hopes for her, she concentrated and conjured a small dark purple ball between her palms.

"Great! Now aim it to Purrloin!"

"What?!" Catlesy shouted irritated, but then smirked. "It doesn't matter, she won't be able to do it."

Walcekite saw how Gothorita had little faith in herself and shouted.

"You can do it!"

Both trainer's immediately turned to Walcekite, but quickly returned their attention to the Shadow Ball that already flew fast through the air.

"Bullseye!" Farrioust triumphantly raised his fist to the air and Gothorita jumped a few times clapping to herself.

"Me-ow..." the Purrloin was knocked down by the ball, but as it arose, it's face was full of anger. The Gothorita couldn't help the fear and backed away. She stopped only a few feet from her trainer.

"Shanna, we aren't battling this princess for real. It would be too easy to defeat her," Catlesy calmed down her pokemon.

"Right, whatever," Farrioust groaned and smirked at the same time. "Come here Marina," he picked up the Gothorita. "You did a wonderful job. All my expectations were met. Now you can take a rest."

Both trainer's retrieved their pokemon and went to Walcekite, who was actually interested to see the battle happen.

"That Gothorita only learnt Shadow Ball because of you," said Catlesy in an accusing tone, but then she lightened up. "You should hope she won't use that attack against you."

*pfff* "As if," Farrioust seemed confident Marina wouldn't battle Walcekite.

"Whatever," Catlesy rolled her eyes. "Well, Walcekite is already here. Let's go get some Casteliacones. It's a good thing we didn't have to go get you," she softly punched the blue haired girl's arm and invited everyone to go with her to get some ice cream.

* * *

"Wow, these are seriously very good," Walcekite savored the exquisite taste, while the three were sitting on a bench in Central Plaza.

"Yeah. Casteliacone's are famous for their wonderful taste. People just can't get enough of it. Pokemon like them too," said Catlesy licking her ice cream.

"Really? Maybe after my gym battle I'll treat them to some. Hey Catlesy, when will you go to battle Burgh?" Walcekite inquired.

Catlesy rummaged through her bag and got out her badge case. When she opened it, both of the viewing trainers were surprised.

"I got it yesterday while waiting for you two. You sure take long. And don't worry Walcekite, the battle isn't very difficult. Even with her bug type weakness Shanna won against Dwebble."

"Really? That's a relief," sighed Walcekite and thought about her pokemon. She was confident she would win without Lessa's help.

"Anyways, you only have about a half an hour until your battle. You ready?" asked Catlesy with a teasing tone.

"You bet'ya," Walcekite smiled confidentially and got up from the bench. "Hope you guys will root for me."

"Well of course," Catlesy stood up, grabbing Farrioust by the arm and raising him as well. The teen boy almost dropped his half eaten ice cream. "We both will watch your battle and cheer for you," grinned Catlesy with Farrioust nodding.

* * *

**End of chapter 14**

**So will dark types prevail against bug types? I have a few surprises up my sleeve that should make the battle thrilling and worth to read.**

**I'm very thankful for Airanee and pikachu0311 for supporting my story, but I just wish to know, how many actually read my story and if it's worth it to continue writing.**

**Reviews can even be a few words, simply weird ones (don't worry, I have weirdness to spare and I might not even be able to tell if the review is weird) and straight up nonsense, though it would be good if it had something to do with the story.**

**I would love to know your opinion on this fan fic: what did you like, what didn't you like, what would you suggest to change - anything.**

**Hope my "eruption" with these author's notes won't go unnoticed... maybe I should write these more often if they work ^.^**


	15. Something bright and shiny

"Ah, Walcekite, you are already here," Burgh greeted the soon to be battled girl. He was sitting in one of trees in the gym, enjoying the company of the bug type pokemon. He easily stood up on the branch he was sitting on and jumped to the ground. Walcekite couldn't help but think he does that often. "Well, my pokemon are in top shape and ready for our battle."

"Great," grinned Walcekite and looked around. The spot, were the battlefield was supposed to be, was covered in blue floor, just like in the corridor. The blue haired girl could have sworn that this was the right room. She looked back at her "cheerleaders", but when she saw their smiles, that almost had the words "just wait" written on them, Walcekite stopped worrying.

"The Castelia gym battle between Walcekite and Burgh is about to begin! Three pokemon per side! The gym battle will be completed when all the pokemon on one side will be unable to battle!" the judge announced.

"It's a gym leader's duty to show you my choice of pokemon first. And that choice is..." Burgh quickly got one of his pokeballs and threw it in front oh himself. "Dwebble!"

_"There it is. The only pokemon I have some effectiveness against," _Walcekite softly sighed and let her first pokemon out. "Let's do this quickly Pela. Use Thunder Wave!"

Before Burgh could command, the lightning struck the little hermit crab. Sparks appeared around the visible body and shell, to prove paralysis.

"I've got to admit that caught me off guard, but it won't happen again. Dwebble - Rock Wrecker!"

"Dodge it Pela!"

Dwebble started "making" a rock between its pincers. The rock, that was getting bigger by the second, was outlined in red, but with a soft mew, the kitten pokemon jumped a few feet to the side and let the rock hit the spot she was previously in.

"Now use Water Pulse! And make it a big one!" quickly commanded Walcekite.

"Water Pulse?! That's not good. Dwebble - Protect!" Burgh was a little thrown out of balance.

Paralysis prevented Dwebble's Protect and he got engulfed into a ball of water. Walcekite wondered if the shell on Dwebble's back would weaken the effect of the Water Pulse and that was correct. Once Dwebble was released from the water ball, he just shook off the remaining drops of water and smirked at Pela.

"That was quite impressive. I never would have guessed that your Skitty knows those moves, but it will still prove not very effective," Burgh was confident and smirked, but a little softer than Dwebble. "Now use X-Scissor!"

Dwebble jumped into the air and both of its pincers glowed light blue. It then crossed its claws in front of its body and fell towards Pela. As it did, a purple 'X' form energy appeared in front of Dwebble's claws.

When Dwebble was but a few seconds away, Walcekite commanded:

"Water Pulse!"

The kitten pokemon was fast enough to release the water ball, but it was nowhere near big enough to engulf Dwebble. It just managed to break Dwebble's attack and luckily, made him fall out of his shell once he hit the ground backwards.

"Alright! Water Pulse again!" Walcekite grinned seeing a big chance of a win.

"Dwebble, get back to your shell, quickly!" Burgh was worried for his pokemon. And it was understandable - Pela will definitely try her best to take Dwebble out until he returns to his shell.

Dwebble was at least three times smaller without his shell and even the smallest of Pela's Water Pulses could fit him in. One after another, Pela shot water balls at Dwebble, who was simply defenseless without his shell. The paralysis didn't help him move and he was rather slow. Burgh tried to command the little hermit crab, but as luck would have it, Dwebble couldn't do a thing because of the paralysis.

After getting trapped in the water balls at least two times, he reached his rock. He was panting hardly and shivering from exhaustion. He didn't even have the strength to shake off the water. Pela was panting as well. but the kitten pokemon was still healthy and with enough energy.

"Don't worry Dwebble, we can still make it. Use Rock Wrecker!"

"Destroy the rock with Thunder Wave and go with another Water Pulse!"

"Protect yourself Dwebble!"

Both trainer's had fierce looks in their eyes, but Burgh's was slowly fading. He knew even the shell wouldn't protect Dwebble from fainting.

The Rock Inn pokemon was able to conjure a pretty big rock, but lightning from Pela's Thunder Wave still shattered it. While the Skitty made a water ball in front of her mouth, Dwebble tried to form that blue energy field around him, to protect him from almost anything, but the sparks and his fatigue didn't help. After the big water ball released Dwebble, he wobbled a bit and finally fainted.

"Dwebble is unable to battle. Skitty wins!" announced the judge.

"Alright Pela! You did it!" Walcekite joyfully clapped for her pokemon and the Skitty turned around, to jump into her trainer's arms.

"You did a good job Dwebble," Burgh returned his pokemon and said to Walcekite. "That was really impressive, I must say. But my next pokemon won't go so easy on you! Go, Whirlipede!" he released a pokemon that looked like a grey, curled up centipede with yellow eyes from both sides in the middle. It spinned a little to show that its ready for battle.

Walcekite smirked and returned Pela to her pokeball. "I might need you later, so take a good rest, ok?" she whispered to the kitten pokemon who was already in her respective pokeball and released her second pokemon. "I'm counting on you, Chesire!"

Just then Walcekite remembered there was an audience observing their battle and she turned to smile to the two teens. They did the same and Catlesy gave a thumbs up.

"Begin!" shouted the judge, making Walcekite flinch and get back to the battle.

"Whirlipede use Poison Sting!"

The curlipede pokemon jumped into the air and spined its body quickly, to fire multiple glowing purple darts from in between its antennae at Chesire. The devious pokemon only had time to meow and got hit by the purple needles. A small cloud of smoke rose and hid Chesire.

"Let's go with Assist, Chesire!"

Everyone looked at the smoke, to get the idea of what the attack will be. Suddenly, a beam of ice stabbed through the dark cloud and right into Whirlipede. It seemed it will get frozen, but it spun immediately, to prevent any chances.

"Nice one Whirlipede. Now use Steamroller!"

The pokemon jumped into the sky again and spun just like before, but now the tips of its antennae started glowing white and it landed to the ground, rolling straight for the almost dispersed cloud.

"Chesire, use Yawn and jump away!"

A transparent bubble was left in Whirlipede's path when Chesire jumped out of it. The bubble popped immediately after Whirlipede's rolling slashed it, but that didn't stop the Steamroller and the curlipede pokemon made a long turn, to get back to Chesire.

"Assist!"

Chesire started to run towards the rolling opponent but then it quickly jumped up and did a somersault. It then started to glow and while spinning, it caught on fire.

"Oh my Arceus! Chesire!" Walcekite almost cried seeing her pokemon getting engulfed in flames. She didn't think it could be good.

When Chesire landed, he continued to spin and rolled towards Whirlipede. Collision was inevitable.

Two pokemon rolled staright into each other and the mix of flames, dirt and power raised a huge dark cloud.

"Ch-Chesire...Are you ok?" Walcekite whispered desperately trying to find her pokemon in the smoke. A few seconds passed and a meow was heard in the distance. "You're ok!" Walcekite shouted happily.

Suddenly, a bright light emitted from the smoke. Walcekite thought this was some kind of attack, but she quickly realized what was happening. When the smoke will disperse, everything will be clear.

After some time, both pokemon were visible. Both were shivering and looking at each other in hostile poses. But one of them looked different.

The cruel pokemon was bigger and looked more elegant. It was still mostly purple, but had a yellow underbelly and whiskers. Its body was speckled with golden rosettes. Half of its legs, from the middle till the end, were yellow. The pink around its eyes resembled a mask. It's purple, long and curling tail resembled a question mark.

"Wow Chesire. You look amazing," awed Walcekite and Chesire smirked, but rather happy, still looking at the opponent.

"That evolution won't stop us, right Whirlipede?" Burgh waited for agreement, but the pokemon didn't move.

Walcekite tilted he head and finally understood what was going on.

"Chesire, use Dream Eater as much as you can!"

The Liepard went up to the sleeping opponent and, assured it was really out cold, started sucking its dreams. A purple cloud started raising from Whirlipede's body and into Chesire's mouth. He didn't let his eyes off Whirlipede's eyes, ready to jump back the moment his opponent awakes. That didn't take long and after about half a minute, Whirlipede started spinning, wanting to get Liepard, but Chesire was cautious enough to jump back before his opponent had the chance to hit.

"Nice, Chesire. It should be right next to fainting. Finish it off with Slash!"

"Whirlipede, glad you're awake. Use Iron Defence!"

The curlipede pokemon glew grey and shined like metal. With a new attack, that made Chesire's claw shine, Walcekite hoped to get a big hit, but the raised defense didn't help.

"Now use Solar Beam!" Whirlipede started charging and getting sunlight through the glass roof.

"Chesire - Assist!"

The Liepard started running toward its opponent and slammed his head in between Whirlipede's antennae. It was probably Double Edge and it proved to be more painful for Liepard than Whirlipede and now Chesire didn't have time to dodge and got hit by a Solar Beam up close and was knocked away right next to its trainer.

"Oh dear," gasped Walcekite, sadly looking at her pokemon. "I shouldn't have made Chesire use Assist."

But Chesire wasn't ready to give up and quickly got up, though groaning from the pain a bit.

"Come on, let's finish this Chesire!" Walcekite was affected by Liepard's enthusiasm. "Give it all you got on this last Assist!"

Liepard jumped up to the air and got on fire again. Walcekite wasn't so scared, cause now she knew this was Flame Wheel.

"Hit him back with Steamroller!" Burgh commanded.

The same collision happened twice in one battle, but something was different and the smoke cleared up quicker. Chesire was again in a hostile pose, but it wasn't needed - the Whiripede finally fainted.

"Whirlipede is unable to battle. Liepard is the winner," the judge announced Walcekite's second win.

Chesire smirked and laid down on the ground. Walcekite ran up to him and petted her newly evolved pokemon.

"You were amazing," she warmly smiled at the pokemon and after getting a lower and deeper meow, than Purrloin could do, she returned to her place, leaving Chesire to battle further.

"I've got to admit - it's impressive to see even two pokemon still not fainted after Dwebble and Whirlipede, but the next pokemon that I will choose is the guardian of Castelia Gym! Leavanny - let's go!" a tall, yellow humanoid pokemon with big leaves for clothes appeared as Burgh's final pokemon.

_"Getting some fire type moves in one battle from Assist was just luck, but maybe it won't run away from me in this battle too,"_ pondered Walcekite._ "And still, I have two pokemon left. It's a sure win,"_ she smirked.

"Until Leavanny faints, nothing is lost, so don't put your guard down. Now Leavanny - let's wrap him up with String Shot!"

Chesire stood up and was ready to jump away, but the white string shot from the nurturing pokemon proved to be faster and Chesire's torso and tail was covered in sticky white string and rather stuck together. Walcekite knew how important is the tail for pokemon, especially if the tail is big. Now Liepard had less balance and aim.

"Chesire, let's count on luck and use Assist again!"

Chesire nodded and wobbled a bit. Then he opened his mouth and a white ball appeared in the Liepard's mouth. A moment after, a dark, purple ball flew out, but it hit the wall instead of Leavanny. The cruel pokemon growled angrily. He knew he was in trouble.

"Now Leavanny - Leaf Storm!"

"Assist and then turn your side to the Leaf Storm!" Walcekite didn't know if the attack would be released from the spot Chesire stood, or if he would run towards the opponent, but either way, the blue haired girl hoped for a good outcome.

While Leavanny raised its arms and a large number of glowing green leaves appeared above them, Liepard tried to regain its balance and made another light ball in front of his mouth. When multiple pink hearts flew towards Leavanny, the nurturing pokemon brung its arms forward and fired the leaves at Chesire.

A few hearts were destroyed by the leaves, but at least three managed to survive and got to Leavanny, to spin in a circle around it. Sadly, almost all the leaves got to Chesire, but the pokemon listened to his trainer and by standing with its side facing the opponent, the Leaf Storm damaged the string and Chesire could shake it off.

Chesire was free and everyone watched, if the remaining hearts would infatuate Leavanny. Walcekite noticed that Burgh was very confident and calm. She figured that Leavanny must have been a male.

Finally, when the hearts tried to shrink into Leavanny's body, they just broke and the tall pokemon triumphantly said its name.

*grrr* _"So we couldn't make Leavanny have less chances to attack successfully. Without some fire type moves or an Ice Beam, this can get messy..." _understood Walcekite.

"Well, you managed to free yourself, but we can just do the same. Right Leavanny?" Burgh asked his pokemon and when she nodded, she released another String Shot. Luckily, Chesire had good reaction and jumped up just in time.

"Use Slash!"

The cruel pokemon landed and ran towards Leavanny as fast, as a predator trying to get his victim.

"Quick, use Hyper Beam!"

_"Oh Arceus. If Leavanny makes that close range Hyper Beam, Chesire is sure to perish,"_ gasped Walcekite. She saw that her Liepard flinched after the attack's name. He understood what was waiting for him, but he was certain he would make it.

A jump, a little to the side, to reach the side of Leavanny's torso and a big slash right to his belly. Leavanny flinched a little, only to stand up straight again and turn around to face Chesire. A pink and white orb was already aiming for the cruel pokemon in between Leavanny's antennae. It grew larger every second and Chesire began to cower.

"Chesire, run! Don't let him get you!"

The Liepard had eyes full of fear, but his trainer's voice managed to break his crouching. He quickly got into a position to jump, but as he got into mid air, the powerful red beam, with white outlines, got Chesire to the side and flung him to a wall, that protected the trees and plants.

"Chesire!" screamed Walcekite waiting for the dirt cloud to settle down and show her pokemon.

"Liepard is unable to battle! Leavanny is the winner!" announced the judge, that was closer to Chesire than Walcekite and could see the pokemon clearer.

"Chesire return," Walcekite got back her fainted pokemon and whispered to him, when he was in his pokeball. "You did amazing. I wouldn't have wanted more from you. You already exceeded my expectations," she put the ball on her belt and took another pokeball. _"It would be amazing if I did this with only two pokemon,"_ she dreamed and let out her Skitty.

"So, the same Skitty? What more tricks does it have?" asked Burgh, not expecting a real answer.

"We'll show them by the end of this battle," she smiled at her pokemon, who smiled back and went into battle stance. "Now, Pela, use Attract!"

"Shatter the hearts with Leaf Storm!"

Pela released more hearts than Chesire, but as the Leaf Storm was aimed particularly at them, they all got destroyed, but the Skitty jumped out of the way of the rest of the leaves.

"Fine. Then let's use Ice Beam!" decided Walcekite and an ice blue ball appeared in front of her mouth.

Burgh and Leavanny had startled faces, but the gym leader got back his concentration and commanded:

"Leavanny- Protect!"

A blue translucent shield appeared around Leavanny's whole body and the Ice Beam didn't cause any damage.

_"We need to take out that Protect,"_ understood Walcekite. "Pela - Thunder Wave!"

"Protect!"

The lightning broke when it got to the shield. Walcekite groaned and tried to devise a strategy.

_"We need to either get close enough, or attack right after Leavanny's attacks."_

"Let's end this Leavanny! Hyper Beam!"

_"Oh no. The same attack that took out Chesire... But this could be our chance,"_ thought Walcekite and commanded Pela. "Be careful and get closer."

The Skitty didn't show much wish to come closer to the Hyper Beam user, but she crouched and crept towards the Leavanny, who was ready to release the Hyper Beam any minute.

"Get the Hyper Beam with Ice Beam!" Walcekite quickly commanded.

The red beam with white outlines collided with the ice blue beam, but there was no explosion. The red beam got some frost on its end and the ice continued to spread even to the orb between Leavanny's antennae. The frozen beam resembled a huge horn or spike beginning from above Leavanny and almost to the ground.

"What do you think to do with that ice spike?" Burgh asked confused.

"Oh, I won't use it. It's just a distraction. Pela - Thunder Wave!" lightning electrocuted Leavanny's whole body. "Now Attract!"

Finally the hearts shrunk into Leavanny's body and his eyes turned into hearts. As Pela jumped away from her opponent, Leavanny started wobbling and the spike fell from her head to the ground.

"Leavanny - String Shot!" Burgh shouted irritated.

But the nurturing pokemon wasn't willing to attack and left Pela a chance to use her attacks.

"Ice Beam! Freeze him Pela!"

"Protect!" Burgh shouted.

This time Leavanny wanted to follow her commands, but sparks, proving paralysis, prevented even protection.

Ice started covering Leavanny from her feet until her torso. It was obvious he won't walk.

"Use Ice Beam again!"

"Hyper Beam!"

There wasn't another collision of the two attacks and Leavanny was frozen from the torso to his neck. Leavanny started struggling and suddenly, the ice began to crack.

"Great Leavanny! Just a little more!" Burgh encouraged his pokemon.

_"Should I let Pela attack or let Leavanny break free. Either way, I would need that the opponent would be more exposed than this,"_ thought Walcekite and remained silent.

Leavanny wobbled as much as he could, with his eyes still heart shaped and sparks flying around him. It must have been hard.

A strong push to the side and Leavanny fell to the ground, shattering the ice, but the hit didn't go on without resulting damage. It was enough to finish off Leavanny.

"Leavanny is unable to battle! Skitty wins, which means that the victory goes to Walcekite!" the judge announced the end of the battle.

"Alright! We did it Pela!" both trainer and pokemon jumped to the air. Walcekite released her other pokemon that helped her win this gym battle and congratulated him as well.

"That was a great battle. Your pokemon are very strong," Burgh praised Walcekite. "I'm honored to present you with the Insect Badge," the gym leader gave Walcekite a green badge with golden outlines that resembled a bug's wing or a heart.

"Thank you very much," Walcekite bowed and put her badge in the item case."

"Congrats Walcekite. You earned it," Catlesy said when she and Farrioust approached the winner. "Too bad we couldn't see that dark cutie of yours," Catlesy smiled, but said it in a rather sad tone.

"It was too risky to send Meilli out with no effective attacks. Either way. I've managed to complete the battle with only two pokemon," she grinned, proud of herself.

"Well, you did use Lessa's moves," noticed Farrioust.

"I guess. Thank you so much for giving her to me. Without those fire type moves this would have maybe even ended in a loss on my side. But I don't think of it as using Lessa. Still only my pokemon battled," Walcekite didn't want Farrioust to say that using Lessa's moves was the same as using her in battle. The teen boy understood that and just smiled.

* * *

Finally out of the Castelia Gym, three teens went to the pokemon center, so that Walcekite's pokemon could be treated. Farrioust and Catlesy gave theirs as well, so all three were stuck to wait for the release of their pokemon.

"So Route 4 it is. The next big city will be Nimbassa City. Their gym leader is an electric type specialist," Catlesy read the information from her Town Map, that was like a mini computer. "Any one of you have ground type pokemon?" she inquired both trainers.

"Nope," replied Walcekite.

"I don't have one either," seconded Farrioust.

"Well this can be a tough battle then," Catlesy sighed. That moment all three trainers were asked to come and retrieve their pokemon from nurse Joy.

"All of your pokemon are happy and healthy," nurse Joy smiled and all the trainers took back their pokeballs and thanked nurse Joy.

"So...guys..." stuttered Walcekite when they walked out of the pokemon center. "Um...well, you are going to the same town as me, so, maybe..."

"Oh, silly me," Catlesy face palmed and grinned at Walcekite. "Of course we will travel together. Sorry I forgot to mention that."

"Oh, it's ok." Walcekite smiled back.

"Now our team will be the strongest ever. Though me and Walcekite have some catching up to do, if we want to reach Farrioust's level, but we just need to get a full team and we will be set. Let's go team! Towards Route 4!" she commanded, while smiling all the time, and went straight towards the route. Walcekite and Farrioust looked at each other and with smiles on their faces, caught up with Catlesy and ventured towards their next gym battle.

* * *

**So I've put the whole battle in one chapter. Maybe it ended up too long, but honestly, I hate it when battles take two or more chapters, episodes or etc. This still didn't exceed 4000 words so I think its not that long.**

**I guess the ending of this chapter was kind of cheesy. Mostly because anime pokemon episodes always end similar to this, but I don't recall using this before, but maybe I'll change it later :)**

**Review! Any review is welcome ^.^**

**Also, a big thanks to Airenee for the 20th review in this story ^.^**


	16. A harsh battle

*~.*.*.*.~*

Two dark figures stood in the shadows of the Narrow Street in Castelia City. They were watching and observing people in Central Plaza.

"So he got some friends? Who would have guessed someone could bare the Demon Kid," a young man, or even still a teenager, glared at the boy with two girls beside him, walking across Central Plaza.

"He isn't as bad as you think," a teen girl didn't watch her partner's interest and was leaning against a wall in the alley.

"Ha, don't make me laugh," he smirked back at his partner and then again at the boy. "I can't understand why was I stuck to watch him."

"Well we both are stuck here," the girl got away from the wall and stood next to the guy. She wasn't observing the teen boy. She was interested in one of the girls. "Didn't we see her before?" she asked.

"You mean her?" he pointed with his head and after his partner nodded, he continued. "Yeah, it seems she could be watched too. Two troublemakers in one group? That's a bad idea."

"They won't necessarily bring trouble you know," the girl corrected him. "But there should be watchers around that are spying on the girl. Maybe they will be merged with us."

"I would rather be completely alone. I made up with the thought that you are my partner, but two more? Not a chance! I will go berserk on them," he groaned or even growled and turned around, to walk to the opposite direction, than the Central Plaza.

"Now who is the troublemaker here?" the girl whispered teasing her partner and gave a last look to the three. "Route 4 it is," she whispered to herself and went after the guy.

*~.*.*.~*

The forest in Route 4 was already losing light because of the setting sun, but the three just wanted to move forward, but when they saw a beautiful spring, they couldn't resist the scenery and made a campsite just next to the it.

The three distributed to gather different things: Catlesy got some water, Farrioust had to gather some wood and Walcekite had to find enough fruit for the three.

After the wood was brought, Flamboy was sent out for a minute to light the fire. When he got an apple as a reward, Catlesy retrieved him back. Once the three sat around the fire, Farrioust asked Catlesy:

"Was that Pignite your first pokemon?"

"Yeah, he managed to evolve from Tepig pretty quickly," Catlesy smiled looking at her starter pokemon's pokeball. "What was your first pokemon, Farrioust?"

"A Snivy. I named him Saifir. He's a Serperior now."

"Wow," awed Catlesy. "So how long did it take to train him to his last evolution?"

"Not very long. He had a good trainer after all."

"Ha, how cocky can you get," smirked Catlesy.

"Catlesy, don't irritate me," he spoke with his teeth almost closed and then loosened up. "I wasn't the one to train him at one time. He got a lot of experience traveling without me."

"So with whom did he travel?" the blonde girl asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, never mind. He isn't anyone important," he shook off the conversation.

Catlesy wanted to speak again, but Walcekite took her hand and when the green eyed girl turned, Walcekite shook her head. Catlesy was obviously disappointed.

After some quiet that was only disturbed by the sound of burning and cracking wood and the flowing water nearby, Walcekite asked the rather troublesome girl:

"I thought you only had two pokemon. Did you catch a third pokemon?"

"Yup," she grinned. "When I left you two in the Pinwheel Forest, well...a Sewaddle was blown into my face by the wind," she giggled nervously. "After a quick battle, I caught that female Sewaddle and named her Casolla."

"It's a good thin you caught her. Otherwise, I don't think you could have beaten Burgh."

"Ha, my pokemon are strong enough to win even 2 vs 3,"Catlesy turned away with her nose high.

"So did you only use 2 pokemon in your battle?" Farrioust asked teasingly.

"You too?!" Catlesy turned to Farrioust and looked down. "Well...I used all three of my pokemon in that battle, but I won with two still not fainted," she straightened up, realizing that Walcekite had one pokemon fainted as well.

"Wow. I think all of us had two pokemon not fainted after the battle. I guess we are strong," she smiled and Catlesy grinned back at her.

"Yeah. I told you we were."

* * *

After a soft dinner, consisting only of fruit, the three got out their sleeping bags and laid down around the campfire, leaving Catlesy lie closest and Farrioust furthest from the fire.

The three teens bid one another good night and were whisked away to dreamland. Though the dreams of two persons were interrupted not long after.

The pale girl opened one of her eyes. The darkness covered the whole forest and only a few stars were showing, although the rather big moon shone a magical white light. Someone was moving in the distance. It went to the spring and stood calmly. Walcekite was still rather drowsy and inspected the being for a few minutes. It just stood there, just like a statue.

The girl turned to the other side, softly moaning. She knew that a tricky girl should be sleeping there. And she was. Only one other person could be next ti the spring then.

With a slight stretch, the blue haired girl slowly sat up, rubbing one of her eyes and yawning quietly. There wasn't anyone around to stop her this time, so she got out of her bag and went to him as silently as she could.

But when she got to him, she froze.

_"What should I say? A nice night we're having? But my voice might tremble. I can end up sounding like a lunatic,"_ she sadly sighed and got the teen boy's attention.

"Oh, Walcekite. Can't sleep?" he turned back to her.

"Uh...Yeah..." she blushed like she was doing something wrong, but the light from the moon wasn't enough to give that off. "Y-You too?"

"Me? No, I got up on purpose," he turned back to the calm water.

"R-really?" Walcekite didn't know if she should say that she knows the story behind this purpose a little bit. Maybe the Gallade told his trainer, but it could have stayed quiet._ "I'll try to get the clues from him and stay careful,"_ she decided.

"Yeah. I always get up in the middle of the night to walk in the night air. It calms me down," he gazed at the water with a "sould searching" look.

"Aren't you already calm enough?" Walcekite tilted her head waiting for the teen's reaction.

"Heh, maybe," he smiled still looking at the water. "But caution doesn't hurt."

"Riiight..." *sweat drop* _"He knows!"_

"Lysus told me. Don't worry."

*sigh* "Thanks for telling me. It was a little bit awkward to try and guess if you knew about our chat."

"He told me when I got up. It's a good thing he didn't let you go. I walked for a long time and rather far. I reached the middle of Skyarrow Bridge in my night journey."

"Wow, really? But I could have managed to do that too," she smiled and Farrioust turned to her with a smile as well. She immediately flushed from the sight of that smile._ "What's wrong with me?"_ she didn't understand herself.

Suddenly, Farrioust sat down on the grass and left Walcekite standing. He touched the water and made small rifles. Walcekite squated down and observed the rifles. The moon was playing on them, simply swinging on the little waves.

"How beautiful," she awed.

"Just an illusion," his smile disappeared.

"Huh?" Walcekite looked at him confused.

"The real beauty is up there," he looked at the moon. "This is just a merged object. It might be prettier, but it will never replace the real thing," he smacked the water, leaving it wiggling uncontrollably and the beauty of the mirrored moon dispersed.

"You smacked the water as if you were very angry at it," she looked at the water, that already began to calm down.

"What if I do?" he stood up.

"For what do you have to hate it?"

"I have. Just leave it at that," he started walking towards his sleeping bag. "We should go rest."

"...Right," Walcekite returned to her sleeping bag as well._ "So he has something to be angry for at water?"_ she thought, looking at the real moon and sighed. _"I do too..."_

* * *

"E-emo?" a sweet cute voice had an asking tone.

"E-emolga," a similar, but a little rougher voice answered.

Two eyes slowly opened, but shut right back up because of the intense sunlight. She wanted to tell someone to shut the light off, but she slowly drifted to reality and remembered where they were supposed to be. But what were those sweet voices?...

"Emolga!" Walcekite jolted and sat up. She quickly scanned the area for the pokemon.

Two Emolga froze seeing a girl awake. They cautiously looked at the other humans, but they didn't move. The mostly white sky-squirell pokemons had stolen some fruit that Walcekite gathered the previous evening. Their cheeks, that had yellow cheek patches, and yellow winglike flaps were filled with the fruit that they tried to keep from not falling out.

"So cute," she whispered looking at the little ones, who didn't seem happy at being seen. They started backing away slowly. "Please, wait," Walcekite stood up and started approaching them. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Huh, Walcekite? What's going on?" the blonde girl, close to the blue haired girl, groaned and started to move. When she saw what was the commotion about, her eyes began to sparkle just like Walcekite's.

"Two cute Emolga! I want one!" she jumped out of her sleeping bag and ran to the flying squirrel pokemon, letting out Purrloin in front of her. "Shanna - Fake Out!"

The devious pokemon jumped when it got close enough to the two Emolga and clapped her paws, sending a large shock wave of air that pushed both of the squirrel like pokemon back. All the fruit from their wings flung away to different directions. One of the Emolga got so angry, she spat out the fruit stocked in her cheeks and started glowing yellow. Not long after, multiple lightning bolts flew all around, not only hitting Shanna, but the other Emolga and even Walcekite with Catlesy.

Both trainers looked at each other, with their bodies stung by lightning and looking rather filthy. They both had shocked and confused looks, but started laughing when they saw each other. The Emolga that recently shocked the girls again froze from such a surprising reaction. The other Emolga was lying on the ground from her partner's power. It lost the fruit from her cheeks as well.

"Why are you two laughing?" Farrioust finally woke up and saw the whole picture. "Wow, two Emolga. You girls want them?"

"Sure we do," they both grinned and Walcekite added. "I better send out a pokemon as well. I don't want you to beat my Emolga and keep it for yourself.

"Don't worry, I won't take two. But the one that used Discharge is mine, agreed?" she winked after Walcekite sent out her Skitty.

"Agreed," she winked back with a smirk. "Pela, Attract on the further Emolga!"

"Shanna, use Pursuit on the closer one, followed up by Shadow Ball!"

Two white and black squirrels looked simply terrified. The closer one turned around and grabbed the further ones hand, to drag her after herself. They both reached a near by tree and started climbing it.

Hearts from Pela's Attract were the first to touch the Emolga, but it didn't work. It seemed both of the running pokemon were girls. Then Shanna managed to get her trainer's wished Emolga, who was higher in the tree than the other one. A slash, to cut her off the tree and a dark purple ball shot right at the little squirrel's belly.

The other one cried for her friend and flew from the tree, spreading her winglike flaps, that let her soar. Her speed was amazing, it almost seemed she left afterimages of herself. She started attacking Shanna, slamming at her multiple times.

"Hey Walcekite! That's your Emolga! You have to fight her, not me!" Catlesy was irritated that her Purrloin was against two opponents.

"K, don't worry. Pela, Thunder Wave on the flying Emolga!"

Lightning struck the Acrobatics' user as accurately as ever, though she was close to hitting Shana again. The Emolga was flung away a few feet and had sparks around her body. Then the other Emolga, that was recovering from Shadow Ball, cried for her friend, starting to glow green, and used Hidden Power, hitting Shanna with three green balls.

"Shanna, Furry Swipes!"

"Pela, Ice Beam!"

The predator and victim that was commanded and wanted by Catlesy respectively, was separating Pela and the other Emolga, but the Skitty was still able to hit the flying squirrel with her Ice Beam, jumping rather high, while Shanna kept slashing her prey.

The two Emolga looked sadly at each other after the beating. They knew they were in trouble. They quickly chattered and nodded, after which both started building up electricity.

"Pela, back up," said Walcekite backing up as well.

"You two Shanna, quick!" Catlesy knew something big was going to happen.

"E-emooooool!" both Emolga shouted, when they released the lightning all around them. The pokemon that used Discharge previously, and possibly now, had more and bigger lightning strikes, while the other was letting only one out, but controlling it and making it "ride" where she wants to.

The first zapped was Shanna and her owner, then it was Pela's and Walcekite's turn. Even Farrioust was shocked by the lightning and finally everyone fell, with their muscles twitching simultaneously.

Everyone saw the Emolga running away, but no one could do a thing. Finally the squirrels could climb one of the closest tree and fly off from it. Both Catlesy and Walcekite followed them by sad gazes, when they began to move again.

"I wanted one so bad," Catlesy seemed like she was about to cry.

"I actually don't know what came over me. I wanted all the pokemon in my team to join me on their own free will. That Emolga surely didn't, so I'll have to give, the dream to catch her, up," Walcekite sighed, remembering her beliefs.

"You'll give up just like that?" sadness evaporated and only spontaneous energy remained in Catlesy. "No! We will hunt them down!"

"What? Are you crazy?! I told you that I won't catch a pokemon that doesn't want to be caught."

"Then I'll do it by myself. I'm off. I can't let them get away," she packed her things and ran off, leaving Walcekite and Farrioust alone.

"Maybe we should follow her. You can not battle the Emolga if you like, but we should watch that Catlesy wouldn't get in trouble," said Farrioust packing his things as well.

*sigh* "You're probably right."

* * *

"Catlesy! Where are you?!"

"Catlesy, answer us!"

The two teens wandered in the forest, trying to find their teammate. They got callbacks from the wild pokemon in the forest, but they didn't need unnecessary noise, that prohibited them to hear the callbacks of the person they were looking for.

When Walcekite and Farrioust reached a cliff, that had a thick forest downhill, they stopped for a rest.

"We didn't even eat anything," groaned Walcekite. "The Emolga took our fruit and then they were destroyed by some of our own pokemon attacks," she sighed sadly.

"Well as long as we are here, we can try gathering some food. I bet Catlesy is famished as well," suggested Farrioust and went away from the cliff, to a nearby apple tree.

"Yeah. You're right," she joined him in picking the apples from the tree and eating a few in the process. "These are really good. Or at least anything would be with my stomach so empty as it is," she said when she swallowed a few bites.

"Yeah," Farrioust answered with a full mouth. "But I bet these are tasty even normally," He swallowed before saying a whole sentence.

*BOOM*

Suddenly, the two heard an explosion and turned around. The forest downhill had a spot were smoke was coming from. The next moment, a scream pierced the forest.

"Catlesy!" both teens figured and ran to the cliff. It would have been a steep run down, but they would have probably fell and tumbled down.

"Lysus, use Telekinesis and take us down," commanded Farrioust releasing his Gallade.

"Gallade," the tall pokemon nodded and his eyes started to shine red. Both trainers were outlined by a red light and couldn't move anymore. Everything was in Lysus' hands.

"Hey looky here! It's a Gallade. How rare," an unfamiliar man's voice was heard coming from the woods on the cliff.

"Yeah. It will be a nice piece to add to the collection," a woman was heard, getting closer.

The two teens looked at the Gallade, that started growling at the strangers, but kept concantraded on his Telekinesis, to not let go of his trainer and his friend.

"What is he doing?" the woman asked.

"Let me see," the man walked up to the edge and saw the two teens being lowered. "Ah, so this Gallade is being held captive by one of those teens. That's a bigger reason to take it with us."

"Of course. Minccino, I choose you! Now use Atrract on the Gallade. He must be a male."

"Walcekite, sorry for this," Farrioust turned to her with a sad and guilty face and took one of his pokeballs. "Lysus, return."

Although the hearts were already spinning around Lysus, he was turned into matter just in time. The moment Gallade's matter returned to its respective pokeball, the Telekinesis broke and the two teens started falling much faster.

Walcekite started falling, screaming and looking at the people on the cliff. They were dressed up like knights._ "Team Plasma,"_ she thought and controlled her screaming. She didn't want to show such weakness before such close-minded people.

*CRASH* *THUMP* *RIP*

The teens landed in the thick forest and stayed quiet, to hear what the knights would do. They were in excruciating pain, but they stayed still.

"There they go. Too bad we couldn't take their pokemon, but at least they will probably hurt themselves. Let them feel the pain they made their pokemon go through," the woman decided and they both went away from the cliff.

"Ouch," Walcekite moaned, trying to roll off her back and onto her front, so she could get up. "But why didn't you send out another pokemon?" she asked Farrioust.

*sigh* "I don't know. It seemed like getting Gallade back was the right thing to do. With any fighting, my pokemon would have had chances of being captured and I would rather sacrifice myself a bit, then let that happen. I'm just really sorry that you had to get hurt as well," he got up faster than Walcekite and offered his hand to help her get on her feet

"At least you care about your pokemon like I do. I guess I would have done the same," she smiled taking his hand.

*BOOM*

"Another exlposion! It sounded like it was this way. Come on!" Walcekite dragged Farrioust, like Catlesy dragged her in Castelia City. Only a few moments later she understood what she was doing. She was rather embarrassed. She was certain her face was red, but it felt kind of nice too. She decided to drag him along. _"Too bad I can't see his face,"_ she thought smiling. At least he wasn't resisting.

*BOOM*

It was closer than before. They were going in the right direction.

"Ugh. You are so stubborn. Just give up already," both teens heard a familiar girl's voice.

"E...emol..." a weak voice answered.

"Catlesy, did you cause these explosions?" Walcekite jumped through the remaining thick woods, to reach a little forest's clearing, with some craters.

"Yeah. That Emolga is one stubborn pokemon," she groaned not looking at the just appeared teens.

"Maybe that's enough? She clearly doesn't want to get caught," Walcekite sadly looked at the Emolga. "Is this the one that you wanted to catch earlier?"

"No. That one ran away. But this one just doesn't give up. I can't believe Shanna is having so much trouble with her. Those Electro Balls sure pack a punch."

"E...mol...ga," the little pokemon cried.

"Catlesy! Stop that! That's enough!" Walcekite shouted at the blonde girl.

"No! One more hit should do it! Shanna, Shadow Ball again!"

The Purrloin was tired as well and slowly conjured a black and purple ball in front of her mouth. The Emolga cowered. It seemed she didn't even have the energy to run away. She was covered in bruises. She could barely keep her eyes open.

Walcekite couldn't stand it. She ran to the middle of the battle field and spread her arms to the sides. She had bruises as well. Even her clothes were ripped. It gave the idea that she was fighting with Emolga against Catlesy and got hurt just like the pokemon.

"Walcekite! Don't fool around! Shanna will get you with her Shadow Ball!"

"The Emolga has suffered enough. Either you try to catch her, or let her go! She doesn't have to endure anymore pain."

"Fine. I'll get her with a pokeball. Shanna, you can stop with the Shadow Ball."

When the Purrloin spit out the little ball next to herself, an orange and white ball flew towards Emolga, when Walcekite unwillingly backed away. Emolga quickly got sucked in and the ball started to wiggle.

1...2...

*poof* The flying squirrel pokemon was strong enough to get out.

"I'll get you this time!" Catlesy shouted, throwing another pokeball and the weak Emolga. Walcekite extended her arm towards Catlesy, but it was too late to stop her, so she stayed quiet and retreated her arm.

The Emolga smacked the pokeball away with her tail.

"Catlesy, you see that she is refusing as much as she can. Let her go. You can't treat pokemon like this, it doesn't matter if they are yours or not!" Walcekite again got in between her friend and a wild pokemon. "Chesire, come out and defend Emolga!"

The Liepard got to the ground and turned, to see the Emolga he was defending. He nodded and growled at Shanna.

"Hey, Shanna is already weak. She won't defeat Chesire. Come back, Shanna."

"So you care for your own pokemon, but until they are yours, they can be hurt anyway you want?!" shouted Walcekite from the injustice.

"Huh? Well..." Catlesy looked at the saved pokemon, that she didn't want to get hurt. She understood, that she cared for her pokemon the moment she saw them. She didn't beat up Shanna and Casolla. She didn't want them getting hurt, even when they weren't hers. _"Why am I acting like this now?"_ she thought sadly, almost disgusted of herself. "I-I'm sorry, Emolga. I don't know what came over me," she apologized the cowering pokemon.

The little flying squirrel squeezed a smile out and closed her eyes. She was semi lying before, but now she fell completely. Chesire ran up to the pokemon he was supposed to protect. He moved her with his nose, but she just kept smiling, with her eyes closed.

"Oh dear," Walcekite squatted down next to the Emolga and got out a potion from her bag. "This might sting a bit..." she warned the wild pokemon, but she understood that the pokemon was already unconscious. The little squirrel pokemon couldn't care less.

Farrioust and Catlesy came to the Emolga as well, though Catlesy kept her distance. Farrioust got some patches and another potion.

"I'll heal her, don't worry," he smiled at Walcekite and got back to his serious self and treated the pokemon. After a few minutes, he announced. "Done. Too bad she isn't one of our pokemon, it's not safe to leave her here like this."

Walcekite petted the little one and suggested. "I'll keep her in my bag. We still should show her to nurse Joy. Let's go towards Nimabasa City and get her looked at there."

"That's the best solution," Farrioust agreed and Walcekite carefully picked the Emolga up and laid her down in her bag.

When Walcekite got up, she returned Chesire, "Good job. You were the first to run to the pokemon you were protecting. That's just what I hoped from you," she praised the Liepard in his pokeball. Walcekite looked around the thick forest and sweat dropped. "We're lost, aren't we?"

* * *

**Uff, finally done. This chapter is the longest yet. I wasn't sure if I should have broken the story in half or not. ****Now it exceeded 4k words, but maybe it wasn't too bad to read that much ^.^**

**I don't know if this caring for pokemon is a little much or not, but I wouldn't let a pokemon get so badly beaten up, it could barely stand, so I couldn't let Catlesy finish Emolga off either. **

**I agree with the things Walcekite said. She's like the person team Plasma should leave alone the most, because she truly cares for her pokemon.**

**Sorry, but that's how she and myself are ;)**


	17. Entrance to another world

Soaring in the sky was truly a magical experience. Walcekite's team wasn't supposed to have a big flying type pokemon, so she tried to experience this moment to the fullest, although it was rather scary.

"Hope I'm not too heavy, Raden," she petted the white fluff on Braviary's head.

"Bravi," the Valiant pokemon let out a sound, like it was trying to say 'Don't worry'.

Walcekite smiled and checked up on the little Emolga that was still sleeping in her blue bag. The teen girl stroked Emolga's yellow little cheeks, but sadly, she didn't react to it at all and. "Don't worry. We'll get you healed," Walcekite closed up her bag, so Emolga wouldn't fall out by accident and laid down closer to Raden.

(^***^)

"No, we aren't lost," disagreed Farrioust and threw one of his pokeballs to the sky. "Have you forgotten how Raden got us out of the Pinwheel forest, Walcekite? He will do it again" The Braviary flew near to the ground and cried in agreement. "But I think we won't climb that steep hill. It would be best if he flew each of us to a normal path on that hill," Farrioust pointed and looked at the girls. "Ladies first."

(^***^)

"I guess I was a bigger lady than Catlesy," Wakcekite giggled, remembering the scene that happened about a few minutes ago. "Well, no matter. We will still wait for each other...But I wonder... what are the two doing," she pondered worriedly, but shook any silly thoughts away. "Catlesy will just drive him crazy."

Raden flew quickly and swiftly and was big enough for the girl on his back to feel rather safe. His wings flapped on his sides, sometimes touching Walcekite with his pointy, but still soft, feathers.

It wasn't long until Raden spotted a clearing, for there were supposed to be trees covering every spot of the forest. Once they appeared above the clearing, they understood it wasn't small, but it was the path they were looking for. Raden cried happily and descended on the route. Once Walcekite got off, he flew back to where he left his trainer and Catlesy.

After 10 minutes, all party members were present and accounted for. Farrioust gave Raden a treat and the big Braviary was sent back to his pokeball.

"How is Emolga doing?" Catlesy asked with her eyes looking at the ground.

"Still sleeping, but it seems she's alright," Walcekite checked on the wild pokemon in her bag and smiled at Catlesy.

"That's good," she sighed with relief and said impatiently. "Let's get going. We shouldn't waste time."

* * *

"Guys..." Walcekite said hesitantly after 15 minutes of walking. "Have you ever heard of a mansion on this route?"

"Yeah, I've been to it," said Farrioust.

"And what was in there?" jolted Walcekite not thinking that her friends would actually know something about that.

"Just a mansion. I ran into it when a sudden rain came up. I was training my pokemon then and we all got to the mansion soaked. We heard some creepy noises, but nothing showed up. I guess if there was someone, it probably got scared of my powerful pokemon," he smirked and added. "Oh, and when we left, we saw that the mansion is actually a pretty run down place with missing or cracked windows and holes in the walls."

"Heh, then you're lucky it was just that," Catlesy smirked. "I've never been to it, but I heard stories. They say it's a Litwick mansion. They somehow make it rain and make illusions on their mansion, so that people would go in. Then they feed off their life energy. People mostly see purple flames getting bigger and bigger and then they get so exhausted they can't move. Those who make it out are the ones that tell these tales, but I bet there were people who weren't so fortunate."

"Wow, really? Well I didn't see nor flames nor the real Litwick. So why do you ask Walcekite?"

"Um, well, I kind of want to get to that mansion and catch one of the Litwick," she scratched her head feeling kind of awkward.

"Then you'll need a whole army," Catlesy giggled. "Who knows how many Litwick are there. But if you want, me and my pokemon will help you."

"What are a few Litwick to our team?" laughed Farrioust. "I've got your back too."

"Wow, thanks guys. I kind of thought you would be scared of going there. They say that these ghost types like to drag people into the ghost world. Though I'm not sure what they do there."

"We'll take out those Litwick before they will understand what's happening," Catlesy put her hand on Walcekite's shoulder. "It will be a piece of cake."

Suddenly, the wind started blowing, though before it was such a calm, sunny day. The sun was quickly covered by dark clouds that came out of nowhere.

*flash* *rumble*

Lightning and thunder were doing their work and finally, it started to pour.

"Yeah!" Walcekite jumped from joy and all three teens started running. "Look for the mansion. It should appear here somewhere."

But it wasn't hard to spot it. When they got close enough, they saw they were on the path to the mansion on a hill. It had about two stories and seemed really dark, but rather posh. When they got to the entrance, they pushed a huge door and finally escaped the rain, entering the mansion, which was dark and dim even inside.

"So what do we try now?" asked Catlesy, when they all were closing the door. "Should we shout for them or just wait? Some objects controlled by Psychic are bound to move here, so we would get scared. Litwick play like that."

"Not sure. Farrioust, did you stay here, until you left this mansion, before?" Walcekite inquired.

"Yeah, I didn't go anywhere else."

"So we should. Let's try the second floor," she suggested and went ahead of the others.

After a semi hall, that had blue walls with golden ornaments and aqua colored floors, they reached the main stares that were the same color as the floor, but had a red carpet covering them.

Once they climbed up few step, something clanged above them. As they raised their heads, they saw a head statue "sitting" on a chair, with a painting as a shield and an umbrella as a sword. It didn't move, but the teens knew it wasn't there before. They looked at each other and knew who was behind this and that something big was going to happen.

The three froze on the stairs, waiting for movement. Walcekite was the closest to the weird knight, while Catlesy was furthest. Obviously, Walcekite was the most scared of the hit that might be inflicted.

"It won't move. Let's just go," said Farrioust and went past the blue haired girl. A few steps further and the statue just flung towards the boy, waving its sword everywhere. Screams of fright were heard from the two girls, who were both clinging onto the stairs' handrail, while Farrioust jumped out of the statues way.

The statue fell down, to the beginning of the stairs and turned around to the panicky teens. It was like a bull, who saw a red cape.

"Everyone! Run upstairs!" Farrioust shouted and sent out Raden. The girls let go of the handrails and ran, constantly turning back, to see what was happening to Farrioust and the knight. The statue showed signs of running again, waving his sword impatiently and when it moved, Farrioust commanded. "Raden, Whirlwind!"

The big Braviary flew a little higher and started flapping its wings. Not long after, the wind conjured from his wings became visible, even in the dim light. The chair, on which the statue was placed, started leaning back, along with its rider. The umbrella flew away first, then the painting. Finally the chair was knocked over and the statue fell, shattering into tiny pieces.

"Awesome Farrioust. With a simple Whirlwind, you managed to defeat our enemy," Walcekite congratulated while giggling.

"Yeah, this was a piece of cake. If the Litwick are like this, then you'll get an add to your team in no time," winked Farrioust, running up the stairs, to the girls.

"Yeah, I hope so," Walcekite smiled and they all went to a second floor corridor, that was close to the stair.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed, and there were no signs of the Litiwick what so ever. A few paintings and plants fell while the three were walkcing, but the Psychic users didn't appear.

"Hey Litwick! Could you come out?!" shouted Walcekite, for Farrioust' and Catlesy's surprise. The pale girl just didn't want to be patient anymore. "Sorry, but this mansion actually creeps me out," she explained her outburst.

"Yeah, these falling things always get me on my toes," Catlesy said cautiously and giggled. "But its not like we don't know why these things are happening. We just need to find the culprit."

"I wonder why do they want to hide so much. Can they eat our life energy even now?" Walcekite asked.

"Maybe a little. Normally they show the way for people that are lost, with the purple flames on top of their head. The flames grow bigger the more the people are near them, but I don't believe they can do much from a distance," Catlesy explained.

"So maybe we should act like we are lost?" suggested Walcekite.

"I think we are already lost," Farrioust pointed out, looking around a corridor, that seemed to repeat in different directions and never end. "I wonder what would happen, if we split up. Then the Litwick would probably try to take us out one vs one, if there are that many."

"Well, we will surely not lose, I mean we have at least three pokemon each," Catlesy grinned. "As I said earlier - it will be a piece of cake."

Once three teens found a crossroad, or rather, a cross-corridor, they went to different directions, in hopes to find the candle pokemon.

* * *

"Lit...litwick," a joyful cry softly echoed in the corridor Walcekite was in.

"I must be close," she smiled and checked on the wild pokemon that was still sleeping in her bag. "Sorry if there will be much ruckus if I actually get to fight. Though I kind of wish it would wake you, because I'm really getting worried," the girl stroked Emolga's cheek and heard a purr. Walcekite grinned immediately and her worrying decreased noticeably.

Suddenly, the lights went out and Walcekite gasped from the little surprise. Everything was pitch black, but Walcekite noticed a blue light in the distance.

"A flame?" she whispered and grinned, hoping it was. "Who's there?" she said loudly, trying to act like someone scared and lost.

"Lit, Litwick," the same joyful cry echoed, but louder than before.

"Could you help me?" Walcekite asked when she started walking towards the magical blue light.

"Lit," the sound was even happier and louder. It seemed Walcekite wasn't the only one getting closer.

Finally they were but a few feet away from each other. Walcekite could clearly see the white candle pokemon, with one bright green eye, which was on the left, though its flame colored most things blue.

"Gorgeous," awed Walcekite, though she thought something was different than she expected, but still squated down to the Litwick. "I've been looking for you, Litwick," she whispered.

"Litwick?" the candle pokemon was a little surprised. Maybe it was the only time anyone has looked for it as a pokemon, not a light source or a guide.

"Yes, you," she smiled and extended her arm a little, so the Litwick would feel more comfortable, if he touches it. Like a sign of 'I trust you...a little'.

The Litwick pondered and approached the hand. It had small, white hands and he extended his left one towards Walcekite's right one.

"Walcekite? Is that you?" the blue haired girl heard Farrioust's voice, but she didn't get startled, though it sure got Litwick. It jolted and ran away from Walcekite.

"Wait, don't go!" Walcekite ran after it. "Farrioust, I found a Litwick," she exclaimed.

"I did too."

"Guys?! I found a Litwick too!" another voice was heard in the distance. That time it was Catlesy.

"Can it be the same one?!" Walcekite shouted her question.

"Don't know. At least if we follow what we see, we should find each other!" shouted Farrioust and fast footsteps were heard afterwards. Walcekite and, seemingly, Catlesy ran after their objectives as well.

The light wasn't very fast, but Walcekite couldn't catch up, just keep the same distance. The blue light shone on the ground, but it somehow wasn't caged by walls. It seemed there were no walls at all. Walcekite wanted to make sure, but didn't go out of her way, because she didn't want to lose any momentum in this little race.

But then, two more flames appeared, but these ones were purple. They got close to the blue one and every speck of light vanished.

"Hey! Don't leave!" Walcekite couldn't keep her voice quiet anymore. When she ran, with the blue flame still in front of her, the only sounds she made were her long boots touching and letting go of the ground and her panting. Now she felt like she lost the light she was supposed to reach, like she didn't make it in time. And although this would be good if one is dying, this light just meant her hopes falling to the ground and shattering, little by little.

"Mine vanished too," exclaimed Catlesy sadly, she was very close, but because of the darkness, Walcekite couldn't tell how close.

"Same here," Farrioust was irritated. "Lessa, give this place light. At least yours doesn't eat our life energy."

_"He probably smirked,"_ thought Walcekite, seeing a flash of light in front of her again. At first it was blue, but it quickly got orange and red. "There you are," Walcekite smiled, finally seeing the Larvesta.

Its five horns had little flames on the tips. But this light kept all the colors almost like they look like for real, not like the Litwick did. Walcekite could clearly see Farrioust and, when Catlesy joined, she was clearly visible as well.

"Lessa, shoot some fire that way," he pointed in the direction, where the Litwick disappeared.

It was neither Ember, nor Flamethrower, for it was a stream of fire, shot from the tips on Larvesta's horns, but the stream had little bullets visible in it as well.

The attack reached something and started melting it. The wanted blue and purple flames were visible inside and when the hole in the somewhat wall was big enough, all three teens jumped in.

There were more flames than before, at least six or seven, and one of them was much bigger.

"Is that a Lampent in the back?" Catlesy asked, observing the pokemon.

"Yeah, it seems," Walcekite agreed.

Lampents are the evolution of Litwick and resemble, well, lamps. The candle shape is covered by a black lampshade and it has a little black pointy body and long, fingerless arms. They are about twice the Litwick's size. The same goes for the flames.

"Get ready. These pokemon are weak to ground, rock, ghost, water and dark. I know you girls have some pokemon with good attacks," Farrioust helped in deciding what pokemon to use.

"Should we use only one?" Catlesy asked, clearly showing her wish to use more.

"Let's just use one for now. Maybe we won't have to fight them at all," said Walcekite, deciding what to do for all three.

Suddenly, the Litwicks' flames grew huge and the Lamptent put its arms together. A blue Inferno flew from the flames and the Lampent's spinning body right towards the three.

There was no time to summon aid and all of them simply jumped to different directions, including Lessa. The Inferno got the wall behind. When Walcekite turned to that direction, she caught a glimpse of the hole they made before the whole wall was destroyed, making the bricks fly away, and turned the same as the hole. Somewhat purple and grey cloud like background was visible and sucking the air out. It was a good thing the three were further from the hole, but now, with the whole wall gone, the sucking became very intense and the teens had to give it all they got to stay on two legs.

Three Litwick went to each of the trainer. The blue flame owner came up to Walcekite. She knew it was the same shiny Litiwick.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked sadly.

"Lit?" he pointed at itself, like it was saying 'me?'. It turned around to the other pokemon and saw a nod from the Lampent.

"What will you do?" Walcekite was standing with her legs spread back and forward and her arms crossed near her head. She was scared. She didn't know what would happen if they got into that cloud background.

She noticed Catlesy turning her head back and observing with fear. "The ghost world," she whispered, but even Farrioust heard.

"What will happen, if we go there?" asked Farrioust, looking at the Litwick in front of him.

"Nobody knows for sure, but its the spirit, the ghost world. Living beings shouldn't be there. But how do we break this?" explained and asked Catlesy.

Walcekite squatted down to the Litwick. It was a little easier to stand the wind sucking them, but still hard.

"Litwick, please. We didn't do anything to you... I-I just wanted you to join my team. And now I put my friends in danger for my greedy wish. If you let us go, I promise, I will never bother you again," begged Walcekite, with her voice trembling a little.

"Lit...Litwick," the candle pokemon almost seemed sad too. He lowered his head and though his flame grew a little larger, Walcekite said.

"It's alright. You can suck my energy, but, at least, let my friends go."

"Walcekite are you crazy?! I would never abandon you!" Catlesy shouted, mostly surprising the Litwick in front of her.

"Don't you dare make such bargains!" Farrioust shouted as well. They both were still standing and refusing the sucking.

Walcekite smiled and suddenly felt like she couldn't move. Someone was using Psychic. No, it wasn't the shiny Litwick, it was the Lampent. His yellow eyes glowed blue and outlined the girl in the same color.

"No! Don't do it!" screamed Walcekite, when she was carried towards the ghost world. The other Litwick started chattering and got the other trainers into their Psychic and they were carried as well.

The shiny pokemon looked sadly at Walcekite and walked a little closer.

"Lit...wick," he lowered his head, like he was apologizing.

"Lampent?!" the evolved pokemon became almost furious. He pointed his long, fingerless, black arm towards the shiny one and one of the Litwick in front of him shot a Shadow Ball at it.

From the power of a dark, purple ball, the Litwick teared off the ground and flew towards Walcekite. She would have caught it, but the Psychic still prevented her movements. The hit from the Litwick just made her get closer to the entrance to another world.

"Lessa! You are our only hope! Flame Charge!" Farrioust shouted. His tone was clearly panicky.

The torch pokemon got engulfed in the flames she created herself and she charged towards the group of Litwick and one Lampent, but the lamp pokemon used Protect and formed a blue shield that prevented any harm for any of them. He had to let go of Walcekite a little, but she just managed to hug Litwick and was again raised to the air and outlined in blue.

"No good," groaned Farrioust. "Bug bite on the Lampent!"

But from the three Litwick next to the Lampent, there was still one that wasn't Psychic, but now he got the chance and Lessa was carried faster than anyone and hit Farrioust. It was like returning the pokemon.

_"That's it. Its over,"_ Walcekite thought, feeling no power in her stiff body. Not one finger could move and without pokemon, she couldn't do anything.

*Yawn* "Emol?" a cute little head appeared from Walcekite's bag that had a white face with little, round, yellow cheeks, a brown back head and big brown ears that had yellow and white fur inside them.

"E-Emolga?" Walcekite squeezed a smile out. "I'm so glad you are alright. Although none of us will be soon," she sighed.

The little flying squirrel looked around and saw the foes and the entrance to another world. She climbed out of the bag, and glided towards the group with the Lampent.

"Emol," she winked and multiple hearts flew from her eye and spun around the three Litwick and a Lampent. Thank Arceus they were all boys and all of their Psychics broke.

The trainers fell down to the ground and looked at the infatuated opponents. The shiny Litwick and two more, that all were close to the trainers, weren't infatuated, but didn't seem all that eager to fight.

"Sorry for this, she apologized all ghost and fire type pokemon and got away from the broken wall. The ones that had their minds clear did the same. "Emolga, use Electro Ball and make them fly towards the entrance to the ghost world!" she commanded the wild pokemon. She had ideas that Emolga might refuse, but she was happy to do it and jumped over her foes and turned around.

A yellowish brown ball with sparks flying around it appeared at the end of Emolga's tail and she flung it towards the three Litwick and Lampent.

They obviously didn't refuse and didn't even try to catch anything, to stay in this world, so they fell through the portal they created themselves and the bricks that flew away before, came back and made a perfect wall again, although, with the hole that Lessa made.

Only three Litwick were left and they seemed sad their friends went away, but they smiled at the trainers and let them out of the mansion, all three of them together.

* * *

"The outside!" eclaimed Catlesy joyfully, when she could breath the fresh air again. Farrioust had returned Lessa to her pokeball and went outside, smiling at the sun. Walcekite did the same, with Emolga gliding behind her and setting on the ground.

"Yeah. I didn't think we would see this again," smiled Walcekite happy as well and turned to their guides. "Thank you very much. You spared our lives, so I will fulfill my promise - I will never bother you again.

"Lit, Litwick," the candle pokemon shook its head and came closer. "Litwick," it showed to itself with his little white arm and then to Walcekite.

"You want to travel with me?" she asked with hope and surprise.

The pokemon nodded and backed away, making a Shadow Ball on top of its blue flame.

"Oh so you want to battle? Bring it on!" she smirked and let out her pokemon.

A battle began in front of the mansion, that had lost its previous beauty, but the setting sun still made it quite pretty.


	18. Two dream ones

"Then its 2 vs 2? This is going to be interesting," Walcekite smirked and got two pokemon from her belt and held them in separate hands. "Let's catch these cuties, my cuties" she said to her pokemon and threw them both in front of the wild ones.

With a bright azure light, two little pokemon appeared on the battlefield. One was a dark grey Zorua, with a few red accents and bright blue eyes and the other one was a happy pink and cream colored kitty with slit-like eyes. They both shouted their names, one aggressively and the other joyfully, respectfully.

The two opponents - an Emolga and a shiny Litwick seemed a little startled from the growling Meilli, but both smirked and looked at each other. Walcekite hoped they wouldn't have good teamwork, but they didn't seem to dislike each other so anything was possible.

"Now Meilli, use Shadow Ball on Litwick and Pela - Ice Beam on Emolga!"

As the attacks began, the other trainers observed the battle carefully. Catlesy was mostly awing from the cuteness, but Farrioust was seriously watching, with arms crossed on his chest.

The shiny candle pokemon shot a Shadow Ball as counterattack against Meilli's attack and both dark balls exploded a few feet from the ground, not hurting anyone.

The Emolga evaded Pela's Ice Beam with her incredible speed and used Pursuit, quickly hitting Pela.

Suddenly, the kitten pokemon got sparks around her and started to move hesitantly.

"What's going on?" Walcekite asked her pokemon.

"That Emolga probably has the ability Static. It has a 30% chance to paralyze the opponent if they make contact," explained Farrioust.

"Thanks," she said to him and turned to Pela. "Then let's use a Thunder Wave on both of them!"

Pela nodded and the sparks got more intense around her body, but the paralysis was kicking in. She started shivering to refuse the paralysis and she won. Lightning struck the Emolga, who wasn't scared at first and only backed away a few feet. The Litwick was further, but Pela did her best and landed a hit on him as well.

"Alright! Way to go!" Walcekite jumped a few times clapping. She knew she looked like a little girl, but she didn't care. Pela was wonderful. "Now, Meilli, you will have to help Pela when she is in trouble, but now, use Pursuit on the Litwick! Pela, try to use Ice Beam on Emolga again," she commanded softer for the kitten pokemon.

As Meilli slashed her opponent, Pela conjured a weak Ice Beam, that, although, hit the target, but didn't seem to have much effect. The Emolga flew around the kitten pokemon and shot an Electro Ball, that flung Pela to Meilli and even Litwick.

_"So much for the opponents' teamwork,"_ thought Walcekite and shouted. "Hang in there Meilli and Pela."

The Litwick was furious because of the Emolga's action and his flame grew very big. It released several streams of blue fire to different directions, hitting the close opponents and even Emolga. Meilli and Pela were flinging around the battlefield like rag dolls, but still stood up as fast they could, with determined looks on their faces.

"Pela - Attract on Litwick! Meilli, use Shadow Ball on Emolga!"

Meilli showed her speed to be close to Emolga's and even without moving herself, her attacks flew very fast and easily hit the flying squirrel pokemon. It seemed the Emolga wanted to hit the dark ball with her Electro Ball, but the Paralysis did its work. Sadly, Pela didn't have that much luck and her Attract wasn't released, so Litwick used Psychic and flung her away, almost hitting Meilli, but she managed to jump away just in time.

"Pela - Water Pulse on Litwick! Meilli use Pursuit on Emolga!"

Being the only one not paralyzed, Meilli was the swiftest of the four pokemon. She showed elegance, speed and ferociousness that proved to be a powerful combination. Emolga wasn't fast enough to get away and the tricky fox pokemon could slash with all her might.

Although Pela managed to make a big water ball, the Litwick stopped it in mid air with its Telekinesis. Pela's job was done, but the candle pokemon had to concentrate further with sparks not leaving his body and repressing his power.

"Pela, can you move?" Walckeite asked carefully and her pokemon turned around with a confident smile on her face, though the sparks strongly decreased Walcekite's assurance. She looked at her other pokemon, but knew what was needed for her plan to work was too small on Meilli. "Pela, you have to try to knock your Water Pulse out of Litwick's Telekinesis and make it fly straight at him."

The shiny pokemon got startled, but his face got more serious as he tried to concentrate more. The kitten pokemon got serious too, but not startled at all. She sprinted with little jumps, but it didn't seem she could jump higher with the Paralysis. Suddenly, Meilli ran to her teammate and stopped just in front of her, laying down a bit. Pela understood Meilli's plan and jumped on her back. When the Zorua felt little footsteps, she jumped herself, raising Pela and letting her jump from a higher surface.

When the pokemon separated, an Electro Ball flew just a little too late and got through the parting without making contact with anyone. Pela did a somersault and hit the Water Ball with her fluffy pink tail. Walcekite was scared that the water would engulf Pela's tail, but the attack didn't show a wish to hurt its maker and gave into the hit, flying straight to the ghost and fire type pokemon, engulfing him instead.

"Wow! You two are amazing!" Walcekite jumped and clapped again. Litwick should have lost much of his health and that left only Emolga. "Now take down Emolga girls! Shadow Ball and Ice Beam!"

The Litwick laid on the ground when he was released from the Water Pulse. Sparks and water wasn't a good thing for a pokemon who lives because of his flame and he didn't move, probably trying to suck the life energy out of the pokemon and people around him, to remake his flame.

The flying squirrel pokemon knew she was in trouble, so she used Acrobatics, to try and evade the attacks. Her speed was reduced, but she still left afterimages while gliding above the battlefield. The Ice Beam tried to catch up, but only got Emolga's tail end. At least that made her fall to the ground, tumbling a bit. Meilli's Shadow Ball didn't hit her at first, but she decided to shoot another one and got Emolga when she tried to get up.

"Meilli...That was a little too sneaky. You shouldn't hit a pokemon when its down like that," Walcekite scolded her pokemon softly. "You had a chance to hit, but Emolga was just too fast that time. You'll get her next time," she checked her opponents. They both were panting, but both started getting up. "Although, you can show your power now. Finish them off with Night Daze!"

Meilli gulped, but stood confidently. Her eyes shone bright blue and she raised her front paws into the air. A crimson aura appeared around the little tricky fox pokemon and the dark cloud engulfing her got bigger and bigger.

"Pela. Jump into my arms!" shouted Walcekite backing away and catching the running kitten. She knew this attack could hurt everyone around Meilli, even her and Farrioust with Catlesy, so she warned them too. "Back away! This can get destructive."

When Meilli was storing up power, Litwick and Emolga looked at each other and both started making attacks - Shadow Ball and Electro Ball respectfully, but then Meilli brought her paws down, making a pink and crimson forcefield spread throughout the battlefield from her. The force created strong winds and raised dust and dirt from the ground. Soon it reached the beggining of the forest, that had small and thin trees. They started leaning because of the power and ended up cracking, breaking and falling.

The opponents tried to withstand the force, but were quickly knocked off the ground and flung by the intense power. Walcekite turned away, holding Pela in her arms and let the force hit her back. Farrioust and Catlesy turned around as well. Walcekite saw the dark wave spreading around her and further to the forest but then it suddenly stopped. The dust and dirt fell to the ground and the trees that didn't break got back to their normal poses. Walcekite turned around, put down Pela and ran towards her Zorua.

"Meilli! Meilli! Are you alright?!" she shouted, looking at the pokemon's back. She was panting heavily, but didn't turn around. Walcekite reached her and carefully picked her up and turned her around.

Her face was something Walcekite never saw before: resentful and furious eyes, mouth opened wide enough to show all sharp fangs, wrinkles on her nose also showed anger. A furious and snarling face. It was scary for Walcekite to see her pokemon like that, but Meilli wasn't growling or something similar. She was just panting with a frozen face.

"Meilli...what's happening," Walcekite whispered and laid down on her knees, laying her Zorua on her lap and stroking her softly.

Pela came up to her teammate and nuzzled her head to Zorua's side. Meilli flinched, but remained still. Walcekite continued stroking her and she felt the tension from her body decreasing. At first Meilli's tail started wagging a little, then she started letting her nails out and in. Of course Walcekite flinched from the first feeling of Meilli's claws piercing her clothes and trying to go deeper into her skin, but she let her Zorua to recover any way she needs.

"Did she snap?" Catlesy asked when she and Farrioust approached. "Maybe it was too much for her?"

*sigh* "...What have i done?" Walcekite whispered. She raised Meilli to her face again, nuzzled her forehead to the pokemon's and kissed it. "I'm so sorry. That much force in such a little creature... It can't go without consequences."

"But...I tried so hard," Meilli's face changed to her normal one and all her body softened like a pillow.

"Meilli. You are back!" Walcekite grinned with a few tears in her eyes and warmly hugged her pokemon. "You were amazing. You surpassed your own abilities. I would have been happy with even a lighter Night Daze. This power wasn't necessary."

"Really? I can do a weaker one?" she asked with a shivering voice. "This one was so hard... so painful..."

"Yes. You can do one that doesn't make you feel pain at all," said Walcekite warmly, still hugging Meilli.

"But still. What power..." Farrioust was astonished and suddenly Meilli froze again.

"It's happening again..." Catlesy said cautiously. "She is snarling."

"YOU!" the little pokemon growled while she was shouting using Telepathy. Meilli was looking at Farrioust over Walcekite's shoulder.

"Meilli, what's wrong?" Walcekite wanted to hold her Zorua tighter, but she jumped out of her master's arms and landed in front of the teen boy.

"You are that bastard who used me and then got rid of me!" she continued shouting and began to approach Farrioust like he was her victim.

"What? What are you talking about?" Farrioust was backing away.

"Meilli... You mean that guy who defeated a Gothorita with you and then made her rip your pokeball in two, was Farrioust?"

She nodded still snarling. It was obvious she was about to jump on him and rip him to shreds.

"Meilli!" Walcekite ran to the two and stood between them, with her eyes directed to the Zorua. "If he really was the one making you suffer, then I should even thank him... I mean, if it weren't for him, we might have never even met."

The tricky fox pokemon stopped in her tracks and shook off her unnatural, angry face, but her fangs, ready to bite and tear a part, were still visible.

"I guess," she lowered her head. But I won't forgive him," when she raised her eyes again, they were sparkling from tears. Walcekite squatted down and gave Meilli her hand. The little pokemon nuzzled her head and jumped into Walcekite's lap.

"Uh, guys!" Catlesy disturbed the quiteness that was only interrupted by Meilli's sobbing. "What about Emolga and Litwick?"

Everyone looked in the direction where they last saw the fainted pokemon. Walcekite sighed with relief when they were still there and even still fainted.

"Meilli, Pela - I think we add two more pokemon to our team," Walcekite looked at both of her pokemon, when Meilli jumped next to Pela. The victorious trainer took out two pokeballs and threw them both towards the wished pokemon. The wild ones didn't resist and in a matter of seconds already belonged to Walcekite.

"Two pokemon in one go? I've got to admit that's impressive," smiled Catlesy and asked. "Will you nickname them?"

"Yeah. But I better keep them in their pokeballs until we get to a pokemon center. I'll call Emolga Palabella and Litwick - Locus," said Walcekite when she picked up both of the half red and half white balls.

"Did you come up with those names earlier?" Catlesy tilted her head.

"Yeah. Well I had a few years to plan this out," she smiled at Catlesy and turned to her pokemon. "You girls did great. Now get some rest," she retrieved Meilli and Pela to their respective pokeballs and turned to Farrioust. "Still, that was some mean joke you had Meilli go through."

"I swear, I didn't do such a thing," he defended himself.

"Whatever. You lost major points in my eyes," she turned around and went towards Nimbasa City.

"Dude, if you really did that, you are seriously cold-hearted," Catlesy walked past him without even a peek at him and joined Walcekite.

Farrioust looked confused._ "Now what do I do? Can I go with them?" _he wondered. _"I'll just keep a few meters away," _he thought sighing. "That Zorua has some power," he said to himself and went after the girls.


	19. Zubat alert

"So what am I supposed to do now? Will they blame me for something they can't even prove? What a ridiculous story," Farrioust groaned and murmured to himself, walking a few meters behind the disappointed girls. "Well, I'll just have to get it out from them," he ran to the younger girls and when he sprinted past them, he blocked their way. "If you want to be mad at me for something you only _think_ is true, fine. I won't bother you two. I will be able to travel faster without you because I will be able to fly on Raden. So bye!" he said every word quickly and precisely, but both girls understood how childish he sounded.

It seemed he just wanted attention and that made the girls a little bit more irritated, but Catlesy sighed and explained.

"You're not going anywhere. You lost the bet. You have to travel with me now. So stop your whining and come along. I want to reach the next city as fast as I can," she said calmly and a little bit bossy. Walcekite thought she sounded like Farrioust. Come to think of it, Catlesy was the one always demanding attention, or something like that.

Suddenly, they reached a rocky valley. The setting sun shone on the mountain sides and somehow sparkled, maybe because of the different minerals the mountain was composed of. A slow stream was running near the short mountains. Even the water sparkled magically. To top it off, a rainbow appeared above the stream.

"Is this real?" Walcekite gazed at the sight, almost feeling dizzy from the overwhelming beauty.

"This-this is Rainbow Valley. Cottonee couples come here to be whisked away by the Diamond Breeze sometime in spring. I never knew it was this beautiful even in autumn," Farrioust showed his vast knowledge again.

"It's otherworldly," Walcekite awed. She sat down on one of the ledges above water and let her legs down. The others decided to join her.

A soft breeze played around the teenagers, stroking their bare skin and tousling their hair. The girls felt their heavy and long hair softly waving on the breeze, while Farrioust's hair were too short to move much, but he felt the wind's efforts.

A beam of light emitted near Walcekite - she was letting her pokemon out to see this wondrous view. A dark fox, creamy and pink kitty, a quite big purple cat, a white candle with a bright and quite demonic blue flame and a black and white flying squirrel gazed at the view just like their owner. The first two climbed on Walcekite's legs and decided to look from there, while Chesire sat beside his mistress. Palabella climbed on Walcekite's head, whereas Locus hid behind his new trainer. The teen girl didn't understood why was the shiny Litwick afraid, but after a gentle stroke on his somewhat cheek, he lightened up, literally.

Catlesy enjoyed Walcekite's idea and her pokemon were sent out as well. Flamboy was more interested in the mud behind the sitting teens and he retreated there. Shanna was more interested in her upcoming evolution that was so close that she couldn't refuse the opportunity to examine it, so she went to Chesire. Casolla followed Palabella's example and got on her owner's head.

_"Well, I won't let my pokemon out of this as well,"_ Farrioust thought to himself and looked at the six pokeballs attached to his belt.

Of course that owner's pokeballs emitted the most light and the biggest pokemon. The Gallade stood behind his master with Murina a bit closer to her trainer, but all others retreated further. It even looked that with all of them present, the edge would break and everyone would fall into the cold and sparkling water.

Some pokemon chattered, while others didn't say a word from the moment they were released. The trainers didn't talk as well. They were thinking, each something different. Even the chattering calmed down, when they saw how their trainers acted.

Walcekite noticed that only a hint of the sun was visible in the horizon. It would be dark soon, so she encouraged everyone to move out, though no pokemon were retrieved and had to go with their masters, but they didn't complain.

It could have looked like an army of pokemon from the side and they would be able to do some serious damage, but they weren't that kind, or at least their trainers weren't.

"Hey, children! What are you doing with so many pokemon?!" someone spotted the army.

The teens looked around, but no one was visible. For all they cared, it could even be team Plasma. They would just hound all the pokemon on those people.

"Hey, I'm talking to you three!" the voice was behind them and all the pokemon that were in the back, quickly turned around with fierce faces and let out claws, if they had any.

"Ok, ok, calm down. I'll just steal you and then you will be free," a young guy seemed to be serious about what he said, but the trainers couldn't help but giggle.

"Are you crazy? Just go away. Our pokemon will not only beat your pokemon, but you too," Farrioust smirked.

"Seriously. You think that our pokemon are suffering? They want to be with us and would never willingly go with you," Catlesy added.

"They just don't know better. Well now, I won't hurt you. Come with me," he approached Farrioust's Zweilous, as he was last. Both heads looked irritated and when he got close enough, bit the knight's both hands. "Oh you little pieces of...!" he calmed down after the bite and approached other pokemon. It was the the devious pokemon and its evolution, the cruel pokemon.

They behaved even worse: Shanna shot a Shadow Ball straight to the guy's face and Chesire slashed his body vertically. Most of the clothes were ripped, his face was dirty and the hood on his head was singed.

"You ungrateful little pests! I wanted to make this as painless as possible, but as you aren't willing to come in peace..." he stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. The whole forest started shimmering and hundreds of Zubats landed next to the knight. "...I'll just have to show you my true power."

Everyone got startled and regretted not moving out earlier. Now the Zubats felt best in this darkness.

"Guys, I don't think we should even try," Walcekite whispered, looking at the dark, purple ground. "Let's just get our pokemon and run."

"No, we have to beat these. Our pokemon are strong enough," Farrioust was already going through a strategy in his head.

"Right. We are the strongest team. Our pokemon are the strongest as well," Catlesy smirked ready for battle.

*sigh* "Then there's no choice with you guys," Walcekite was a bit scared of the outcome. "Just promise we'll have each other's back, k?"

"Yeah, of course," Farrioust and Catlesy nodded and the commands began. Too bad Zubats were all getting the commands at the same time and executed their attacks perfectly. That was the real army.

"Now my pretties, Supersonic!" a dark cloud rose higher from the ground and thousands of sound waves were sent out.

No pokemon had the abilities, to avoid Supersonic and all of them became confused. These attacks weren't synchronized at all. The ones that managed to listen to their trainers, were hurt by those who had lost the ability. Only a few Zubats ended up getting hurt. Gladly, they looked kind of weak, cause those few hits took a few completely out.

The situation was quite comical: weak, but many Zubats, constantly confusing the strong and not so many pokemon that kept taking a few Zubats out in the process of hurting themselves or pokemon and even people around them. The Zubats had but a few attacks, like Astonish and Bite and those attacks gave but mere scratches, but many scratches could result in big casualties.

* * *

One after another, the Zubats fell to the ground, but the teens' pokemon didn't look so good either.

"We should retreat," said Walcekite fearfully. "We are just making our pokemon suffer."

"When one of our pokemon faints, then we will decide," decided Farrioust and on that note, Shanna fainted from Flamboy's Rollout, that went through at least five pokemon. "Ugh, our pokemon are just hurting each other. Fine. Let's get them back."

A pokemon turned into red mater once every second and fled the battlefield. Farrioust took the longest to return his pokemon, because he had the most and his got furthest into the dark Zubat cloud.

"Well, are the little ones running?" the knight teased the teens, but only got a growl from Farrioust and all young trainers disappeared into the woods. "Hiding are we? Zubats - find those children and take them out!"

The huge cloud rose higher and flew over the woods of Route 4. At least 15% were left on the ground after the battle, but that didn't make the flock seem smaller.

* * *

"Which way is the city?" Farrioust whispered, when they stopped under a big enough tree to hide them from creatures above.

Catlesy cautiously took out her Town Map and checked it as fast as possible, so the light wouldn't attract the Zubats.

"Not so far in... that direction," she pointed.

"Ok. On my signal we all run," Farrioust checked the skies. The Zubats weren't very good hunters and were way of course. "Ok... NOW!"

The three trainers dashed from their hiding place and ran even faster when they reached the normal path turning their heads back once in a while. Sadly, the movement of three teens was enough for the Zubats to spot them and the chase was on again.

* * *

"There! I see the city's lights!" Farrioust exclaimed joyfully and sprinted even faster. The girls were a little behind, but Catlesy was able to catch up.

"Walcekite, why are you such a Slowpoke!" the green eyed girl groaned loudly and slowed down for the cerulean haired girl, just to grab her hand and drag her after herself.

_"This is becoming a habit,"_ Walcekite sweat dropped and sighed, but her speed was increased so as long as she had her arm still attached to her body, it was good.

The lights were getting closer, just like the dark cloud. The trainers were getting tired, but the noises of Zubats kept them on their toes and didn't let them give up, especially when they heard thumpings. It seemed these Zubats couldn't even fly for too long.

The gate of the city was almost in their reach. Just a few more steps.

"YEAH! WE DID IT!" Farrioust jumped up and down excitedly and then turned around. "Oh, Arceus..."

"Farrioust don't just stand there! Make your pokemon save us!" Catlesy shouted from the sky.

Walcekite was caught by the Zubats and Catlesy didn't want to let go of her hand and was raised as well. The Zubats seemed to know Leech Life as well and used it on the girls, sucking out their blood form various parts of their body.

"Lysus! Raden! Come out and get the girls back!"

With speed and agility, Raden quickly got rid of the Zubats that weren't holding the girls and sent them flying with his Whirlwind. Then the tricky part came: how to get the girls back without hurting them. Obviously, Lysus was there for his Telekinesis, but he couldn't do much in this situation, because every moment the girls could fall and he needed to concentrate only on them.

Fast footsteps were heard in the distance. It seemed the dark army's trainer had arrived.

"Great, Zubats. Now shake those girls. We need to get their pokeballs."

Although Nimbasa City was famous for its amusement parks which included many entertaining rides, but the ride given by the Zubats was in no way pleasant or entertaining.

"Raden, rip off one Zubat at a time! And Lysus - be ready!" Farrioust commanded watching the screaming girls.

When the bat pokemon turned the teen girls upside down, the falling of the objects got really intense, as well as the screaming. Girls were more concerned about what might show when the bottoms of their dresses left their normal places and while shrieking louder, pressed the bottoms to their legs.

_"Those girls got so much blood sucked out, but still they can scream like that?"_ Farrioust couldn't help but sweatdrop and fluster a bit, but kept his cool and ignored the screams that affected even the Zubats and their trainer. Raden was even thrown out of balance by the shrieks and fell a few feet, before he could get back to normal flapping.

The stuff that fell from the bags was important, like potions and unused pokeballs, but the ones that were really important, the ones that already contained pokemon were safely attached to the girls' belts and didn't show the wish to fall out anytime soon.

"Forget the shaking, just bite the pokeballs off!" the knight got irritated and changed his approach, but the Zubats weren't that bright and let go of the girls the moment they got a new command, which didn't include holding the two. As the knight's jaw dropped, Lysus saw his chance and quickly used his Telekinesis on the girls, safely bringing them to the lightened up city, landing them safely near his master.

"Oh thank you!" Walcekite leaped to Farrioust's arms, although they weren't quite ready to greet the girl, but he still slowly hugged her back. The boy could feel the pale girl's shaking. She was happy and scared at the same time. Catlesy just smirked at the two and shouted at the knight!"

"Yo! Knight! You have no power here! Get those Zubats back to their caves!"

"What are you talking about?! They are mine! I am the Zubat Whisperer!"

"Seriously? That's a weird power," Catlesy tilted her head and turned to the other two. Both of them were looking at the Zubat Whisperer. Walcekite didn't seem to want to let go of Farrioust, but the boy didn't refuse. Maybe she just didn't notice what she was doing.

"It's the best power. But as my army suffered..." he looked around the battlefield. "...a few casualties, I'll let you off with a warning this time. Zubats retreat!"

The dark cloud rose and flew off back to Route 4 along with their master. The teens were left a bit speechless and Catlesy was the first to shake it off. She turned around, smiled cunningly and went past Walcekite and Farrioust.

"Hey lovebirds, let's get a move on. Or do you two want to stay and sleep outside? I guess you two would stay warm hugging like that."

Then Walcekite flinched. She was obviously oblivious were she was. Maybe Farrioust's chest was just that comfortable, but it made her face be engulfed by a red hue when she finally came to. She quickly jumped away and ran after Catlesy with her face pointing down.

"I'll get you for this," she whispered groaningly to the blonde girl to which Catlesy answered with an innocent giggle.

At least the colorful city distracted all of them enough to forget the worst things about the recent scene.

*~.*.*.*.~*

"They are finally here. It took them forever!" a young man groaned, getting off the box he was just sitting on.

"Well they were attacked by that Zubat Whisperer," a teen girl pointed out.

"That lunatic? Ha! I could beat him with my eyes closed."

"Whatever," the girl rolled her eyes and some sort of device rang on her wrist. It looked like a normal, a bit advanced watch, but it was also used as a communication device. A black figure appeared on the watch's screen and the girl had a short chat with it. "...I can't believe it..." she whispered a minute after she ended the call.

"What is it?" the young man showed his interest getting closer to her.

"That girl... They forgot her... She was like missing for them..."

"I can't believe it. How did she slip through?"

"They don't know. Maybe an accident? But now we are the ones who have to fix it."

"Ummm...," the guy looked around hesitantly. "Rock, paper, scissors?" he smiled an awkward smile that made the girl flinch and giggle.

"I never saw you smile like that. It's really amusing," she smiled and started shaking her arm. "Sure. Let's do it."

Two out of three wins decided the girl to be the champion.

"Aw man... I'm not good with speeches," the guy groaned.

"Like it's a big speech," the girl smirked. "Ok, wait here. I've got an idea."

The girl retreated deeper into the alley, to find a comfortable place. Once she came back, she handed something to the guy and pushed him out of the dim alley, into a city that had lightened the darkness of the night all too well.

*~.*.*.*.~*

"I need to check some things out here. I'll be back shortly," Farrioust said to the two girls and went off, ignoring their questions and curious faces.

"Uh, that sneaky little..." Catlesy was pretty steamed about secrets, but calmed down when she saw the boy coming back... though he looked different. His clothes were mostly blue, with a few white and black accents. "When did you manage to change your clothes?"

"Me...um... I'm fast," his lies were obvious. "Anyway, Walcekite, this is for you," he turned to the blue haired girl and gave her a note.

"Huh? What's this?" Walcekite took the little piece of paper and saw some writing on it. When she raised her head to Farrioust, he was already walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Catlesy shouted, but Farrioust didn't even flinch. "What's with that guy?" she tilted her head and then turned to Walcekite. "So what's written there?"

Walcekite was reading the note over and over, with a rather poker facey look, but it was constantly decreasing into a sad and surprised look.

"Hey, Earth to Walcekite. What's written there?" Catlesy asked again.

"I can't believe it..." she gasped.

"Hey girls. What's going on?" Farrioust returned.

"What's the meaning of this?" Walcekite turned to him with a shocked face, showing him the note.

"What's that?" he took the note and read it. His face darkened with every word. "...You also got this? I'm sorry, but I won't give you chances, if they will hurt my own."

"Farrioust, just explain why you gave me this now," Walcekite was getting a bit furious.

"Huh? I didn't give you this. I was... doing some stuff," he diverted his gaze when he said the last three words.

"And you managed to change your clothes again," Catlesy noticed.

"What are you two talking about?!" now Farrioust was getting furious.

"There was a guy that looked just like you, but with different, mostly blue clothes. He came to us and gave Walcekite this note," Catlesy explained. "Come to think of it, he looked taller than you."

"Oh... Is that it...?" Farrioust's face darkened to the max. "I was thinking where he was. But I don't think he'll bother us anymore. You should forget about him," he suggested to the girls and turned to the cerulean haired one. "You know your goal. I hope it won't make us enemies. But I meant what I said. I won't give up for you."

* * *

Silence broke out and none of them could say a word. Finally, they all quietly retreated to the Pokemon Center and left their pokemon to be healed over night and went to their separate rooms. It didn't seem any of them wanted to be in the same room. A strong tension emitted from Farrioust's last words and, although only Catlesy didn't understand them, they seemed so cold and serious, it started to burden even her.


	20. Storms a brewin'

**Before you read this, please check if you read the correct 19th chapter, because I accidentally placed the 17th chapter in its place. If you already read the correct one, happy reading the 20th one ^.^**

* * *

After a good night's sleep, all three trainers met while getting their pokemon from nurse Joy. The mood has noticeably lightened up, but it was just because no one mentioned the scene that happened yesterday. The first hint of the previous night would surely ruin the mood again.

Catlesy was almost suffering by not talking about it. She wanted to know these secrets so badly, but Farrioust's words yesterday were so cold, it made Catlesy believe that he would throw Walcekite's friendship away instantly, if she got in his way.

_"They weren't friends for a long time, but... that doesn't give him the right to speak like that!"_ Catlesy thought angrily, but when the three left the pokemon center, Catlesy gasped, looking at the sky. The others diverted their attention to the skies above as well.

The sky was beautifully blue just above them, but everyone could spot the black, thick and heavy rain clouds moving towards Nimbasa City. It seemed this day will be soaking wet.

"Guys," Catlesy continued cautiously. "I know that we are quick travelers and we won't stay in this city for another night, but... Could we go have fun until the rain starts?" she looked at the other two companions with eyes full of hope.

Walcekite smiled a kind smile and agreed. "Sure. We can have a little fun," she felt like a mother finally letting her child do what she pleases.

"Alright," Catlesy showed her childishness by starting to run around from joy. That only gave Walcekite a stronger impression.

"So where do you want to go first?" Farrioust inquired.

"The Ferris Wheel," she pointed at the top of the ride that was visible even from the pokemon center.

* * *

After a short walk, the three trainers could see the whole view of the giant Ferris Wheel. It's cabins were almost the shapes and colors of a pokeball. When the three came to Nimbasa City at night, the ride was gleaming and shining with constantly changing colors. Though it looked prettier at night, it was still impressive at day time.

"Ah, it's amazing!" Catlesy awed with her eyes still shining as she ran to a lowered capsule that seemed almost waiting for her. Once she jumped in, the Ferris Wheel moved like on cue, but quickly stopped, making the next pokeball like capsule stop at the bottom. The city looked a little abandoned because of the threatening black storm clouds so there wasn't any line.

_"She...she did it again... She left me with Him..."_ Walcekite froze with the idea. _"Why does she keep doing that,"_ Walcekite couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Farrioust stood next to the blue haired girl rather uncomfortable, but another shout from Catlesy snapped them out of it.

"Hey! Mind getting into the cabin? I don't have all day!" the blonde girl shouted while giggling and the two trainers climbed into the capsule that was already waiting for them.

* * *

"So beautiful..." Walcekite couldn't keep her eyes off the view of the constantly getting smaller city.

"Is this your first time riding a Ferris Wheel?" Farrioust asked.

"Nope. I have been in this exact same one, but then I had more important stuff to do than observe the scenery," Walcekite smiled not letting her eyes deter from the view outside.

Farrioust moved closer to the window and both trainers observed the beautiful sight out of the capsule's window, but depressing thoughts conjured in the teen boy's head.

_"So she is my rival now... Maybe our ways should part?... But Catlesy won't let me go, she won't let Walcekite go either... Should I harm her chances? She already is a strong trainer... but..."_

"Hey, what's with the serious face?" Walcekite mocked Farriout's look, observing his reflection in the window and then giggled.

"Oh... it's nothing," Farrioust softly flinched and blushed and answered the girl's giggling with a smile, directed to her reflection.

* * *

"So, lovebirds, did you enjoy the privacy I've so graciously given you," Catlesy teased the two trainers ,that were getting out of their capsule, while smiling cunningly.

"Shut up," Walcekite groaned at the girl, but she couldn't keep a happy smile off her face.

"So something happened? Well, out with it," Catlesy urged the cerulean haired girl.

"What happened to privacy?" Farrioust almost shouted, blushing a bit, but it could have just been anger. "Never mind. Where do you want to go now?" he calmed down and asked the girl with many sides.

But before Catlesy could answer, a little drop of rain landed straight on her nose.

"I guess our outing is over," she smiled sadly. "We can go to the gym now."

"Ah, why are you giving up so fast? I swear I can never understand how you will behave," Walcekite said irritated.

"I'm just me. There's all there is to it," Catlesy smiled. "But if you want, there are a few stadiums and a musical theater here. We can check those out," she suggested, probably because they had roofs.

"Musical!" shouted Walcekite the moment Farrioust shouted:

"Stadium!"

"Well, well, well," Catlesy smiled cunningly again. "That means I will decide. What a treat. Then let's go after me, I already knew where I would take you two," she smiled even more cunningly.

* * *

It began to drizzle before the three reached the mystery building. It was rather dark too, although it was about the middle of the day.

"I can't believe it, but I'll let you two have fun again," Catlesy winked. "Although there are other _"couples"_ here," she made quotes with her fingers while she was looking around. "But you two still go ahead and have fun. I'll go to the gym in the meantime."

"What?! I thought this would be something that you would do too. Why do you want to get to the gym so badly instead of have fun?" Walcekite didn't understand the girl's behavior.

"Fine, fine. I'll stay," she gave up like someone was begging her.

Walcekite was playing tennis against Farrioust in the Small Court. None of them had much experience, but enough to at least know how to hold the racket. After four matches the score was tied and the opponents were happy with that. Both could hardly hide the exhaustion, though.

"Well now, we can't go to the gym now," Catlesy smiled, but her voice had a few disappointed accents. "Let's go get some cold drinks and then we'll meet the gym leader, Elesa.

"Fine by me," Walcekite said panting and Farrioust just nodded.

* * *

When the drinks arrived, they were instantly gone, it seemed like a magic trick. After a few seconds of shock and surprise, Catlesy started to laugh.

"Wow! It almost seemed that I made you guys suffer by getting you to the Small Court."

"Heh, you think?" Farrioust was now panting because of the breaths he couldn't get while he was drinking. "Walcekite, you are amazing at tennis, or maybe I'm just that bad," he laughed and ordered another drink along with Walcekite.

"I think we are both lame, but we made each other run for those scores," she answered by giggling.

Catlesy observed the two, sucking her drink through a straw, with her eyes jumping from one to another. She constantly tried smiling, but it proved to be rather difficult to drink like that and the smile was turning on and off.

"Catlesy, could you escort me to the bathroom for a moment?" Walcekite noticed the blonde girls peeps and probably got fed up.

After the girls left the confused teen boy and retreated to the women's bathroom she questioned her teammate with a little angry and serious tone.

"What's the meaning of this? What are you trying to pull? Don't think I haven't noticed it!

"Walcekite, chill," she laughed. "Can't I have some fun?" she asked innocently.

"What?... NO! I'm not someone you can play with!"

"Well I'm playing ever so softly. I can be much much worse, but you two are my friends so I won't," Catlesy assured Walcekite. "But let me have just a bit of fun. Your reactions in those situations are priceless," she started laughing again. That made Walcekite angrier, but she finally settled down.

"Fine... But nothing too much."

Catlesy smiled cunningly, but then quickly reduced her smile to just a happy one. She didn't want Walcekite to completely take away her fun, thinking she had something in store.

Catlesy loved observing the two, because both of their feelings were kind of obvious, but that made the game even more interesting.

Once the girls went back, obviously oblivious to what happened, by not saying a word to Farrioust and ignoring his questions. The second drinks were delivered and Walcekite's heat completely vanished.

*flash* *distant rumble*

The day has been completely engulfed by the darkness of the storm clouds. Only the constant flashing of lightning lightened the day. The wind was horrible, making the trees sway and crack while also soaking them in the powerful rain. At least it was bright and warm inside.

_"The wind is as powerful as the time Meilli used Night Daze against Locus and Palabella. Although it was yesterday, it seems like a long time ago,"_ Walcekite pondered and drifted into her thoughts, with her face lying against the window on which hundreds of raindrops were drawing their wet paths.

"It's a little dangerous to go out now," Catlesy broke the calm silence. The few people that were there fifteen minutes ago, chose right and left before the storm got too intense. Now the three trainers were kind of stuck there, but they didn't mind. At least the drinks were coming on the house.

* * *

"Walcekite, wake up," someone pushed her gently. "The storm has ended. Maybe it was one of those short ones," someone was pondering while Walcekite tried to come to.

She slowly opened her eyes, they were directed to the window and beyond. The sky was calm and the natural shade of blue and the yellow sun returned the lost day, although it was already the afternoon.

Walcekite moved a little and felt the cold glass against her cheek. She just hoped she wasn't with her mouth partly opened because of the cheek being squished. She feared that she would have saliva running out of her mouth, but as she checked, it was dry. Finally she got off the glass and looked at the person who pushed her arm before. It was Farrioust, who looked a little sleepy as well, but it didn't seem he actually slept.

The cerulean haired girl looked at Catlesy, but she was still sleeping, with her body occupying the whole double seat. The blonde haired girl was like Walcekite feared she would be herself and she giggled at the girl. She looked so little sleeping like that, one wouldn't give her eight years.

"You both fell asleep minutes after the storm got really intense and left me to be your lookout," Farrioust smiled giggling a bit. "You slept at least for an hour and that's how long the storm was."

"It seemed so big in the morning," Walcekite looked through the window again.

"It's probably because of the big wind. I bet the city is pretty trashed after that storm. It's a good thing we don't have to clean it up," he grinned, but then looked around, like someone was about to assign him that burden. Luckily, no one even looked at him and he sighed with relief.

"Why the reaction?" Walcekite asked still a little sleepy.

"Well, I used to trash my town pretty badly earlier, hehe," he talked awkwardly scratching his head. "And of course, I was the one that had to clean that stuff up. I guess it was fair, but I just hated cleaning so much, I usually end up causing more mischief in the process."

"Seriously? I've got to admit that's so different from what you are now," Walcekite tried to understand the sight Farrioust just narrated to her.

"You should be glad you never saw me in those moments. I would go through the town like a little hurricane."

"Would you hurt anyone in the process?" she asked cautiously.

"I guess... I didn't have the people I wanted to spare then anymore," he took his drink and finished it.

*yawn* "Hey guys, what did I miss?" Catlesy arose, making the mood return to its happy and easy state.

"Hey sleepyhead," Walcekite greeted the cute and sleepy girl that answered with a smile.

"The storm is over," Catlesy stretched and spotted the light blue sky outside. "What time is it?"

"A bit after 5 P.M." Farrioust looked at his watch.

"So you guys still up for the battle?" Catlesy got away from her seat to stretch some more.

"Yeah. We'll finally let you battle Elesa," Walcekite grinned and the three trainers, ready for battle, moved out.


	21. Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym

"The Nimbasa gym battle challenge is about to begin! Challenger Walcekite vs the gym leader Elesa! This will be a 3 on 3 match and the battle will be over when all three pokemon on either are unable to continue! Also, only the challenger may substitute pokemon!" announced a ginger hair colored female judge. She waited a few moments and shouted again. "The battle will begin... NOW!"

"Feel the spark and feel the tingle. Watch me mix and mingle!" Elesa put on a peculiar show right from the start of their battle. "Zebstrika - the bright light is on you!" a powerful Thunderbolt pokemon emerged from its pokeball.

_"If Catlesy and Farrioust did it, I have to win as well,"_ Walcekite thought a bit worriedly.

Zebstrika was a tough opponent, even as the first of Elesa's pokemon and it almost took out Catlesy's Flamboy, not to mention Farrioust's Serperior, named Fereo. Farrioust just didn't expect that Zebstrika would know Flame Charge and that took out his first pokemon.

"I won't be caught off guard," Walcekite whispered to herself. "Meilli, you are taking the spotlight!" another pokemon was sent out to the battlefield and glared at its opponent. Maybe she still knew Leer.

* * *

Catlesy's guesses weren't correct. The three forgot that the gym leaders have to rest their pokemon too and only Farrioust got his battle the wished day. Catlesy could go in the morning and Walcekite wanted to go somewhat later, but the dazzling designer Elesa had a fashion show to carry out and now, Walcekite found herself in the miraculous roller coaster gym only in the evening.

* * *

"Meilli, use Shadow Ball!" Walcekite didn't give the leader the first move.

"Flame Charge, Zebstrika!"

As Meilli opened her little jaws and a dark purple orb appeared just in front of her, Zebstrika was already running towards the opponent while engulfed in orange flames. Meilli threw the orb at Zebstrika and the impact made the zebra-like pokemon go a little off course, so Meilli wasn't even touched.

"Interesting," Elesa glared. "Now Zebstrika - Wild Charge!"

The move was similar to Flame Charge, except now, the Thunderbolt pokemon was engulfed in golden electricity and seemed almost to fly through the air.

Meilli glared at the opponent and then turned her face scarier, although the cute Zorua couldn't scare many creatures or people, it somehow got to Zebstrika and it slowed down noticeably.

_"Was that Scary Face?"_ Walcekite thought tilting her head. _"Well, anyways..."_ "Meilli, get out of Zebstrika's way and use Shadow Ball!"

The reduced speed made it easy for Meilli to dodge and, as she got behind her opponent, she released another dark orb straight to Zebstrika's legs. The thunderbolt pokemon was still running, so it lost balance from the hit and fell on the side, sliding a few meters and hurting itself even more than the attack's recoil would have done.

"Ah, my poor Zebstrika," Elesa gasped. "Get your opponent with Quick Attack!"

Zebstrika got up as quickly as it could and launched directly at Meilli.

"Dodge with Pursuit and get it from the back," Walcekite commanded.

Zebstrika's speed was still down and Meilli could quickly jump a few times, getting around her opponent, and launching at it from the back.

"That lack of speed is a real problem," Elesa said irritated. "Zebstrika - Flame Charge!"

"Meilli, we have to finish this before it can get it's speed up," Walcekite breathed deeply. "Night Daze...

The tricky fox breathed just like her trainer and went into a tough stance. She knew she had to do it fast, so she didn't have a chance to build up her power.

Eyes shining bright blue, front paws risen, a dark aura flowing around her. The spotlight was dimmed, but it was obvious who will be the last shining.

*thump* a big dark wave spread throughout the battlefield and the hit made Zebstrika fall down on its side once more and again, it slid further because of his own attack. Meilli and Zebstrika were just a few feet away from each other. Both were panting. Meilli didn't seem to be too worn out, but Zebstrika was obviously close to its finish.

It tried to get up, but the Night Daze was enough.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle! Zorua is the winner!"

"Amazing Meilli," Walcekite came up to her pokemon and petted her head and the red scruff of fur on it, gently. The tricky fox pokemon didn't get any damage and was as good as just healed. Walcekite felt relieved she can still use all three of her decided pokemon, if something goes wrong.

"Alright Emolga, the bright light is on you!" Elesa repeated her motto and a familiar pokemon appeared in the air.

"It doesn't matter that I have Palabella, I know that Emolga are weak to ice type attacks, so my choice is... Pela!" and then thought to herself _"...Those names are kind of similar. I guess I just love putting the letter "L" in names,"_ she giggled from herself while the kitten pokemon appeared on the battlefield.

"Begin!"

"Pela - Thunder Wave!"

"Dodge it with Acrobatics!"

The whole gym was lighted by an electric outburst, but as lightnings tried to catch up to Emolga, they only got her after images.

"Don't stop! She will have to slow down sometime!"

"But your pokemon will become tired from using Thunder Wave that long as well," Elesa pointed out, but Pela just glared at the blonde female and strengthened her attack even more, making it reach even further.

There were some Elesa's fan girls in the balcony, just above Walcekite and everyone could hear their shreeks as lightning went in their direction, but they managed to duck in time.

"Silly fan girls," Walcekite murmured to herself, looking at the primadonnas. She herself was closest to the attack emitter, but didn't even flinch, as lightnings went around her. True - Pela wasn't born to have electric type moves, but as long as she hits her opponents as well, Walcekite was happy.

*ZAP*

Emolga finally slowed down and was instantly hit by the paralyzing attack. Although the kitten pokemon was tired and started panting, Walcekite encouraged her.

"Now it won't be hard. Just hit her with enough Ice Beams."

"Ice Beams? This can put out my sweet Emolga's light," Elesa groaned worriedly, looking at the sparking pokemon that fell to the ground after she has been zapped.

Elesa didn't get to command her pokemon, as Ice Beams, one after another, quickly flew towards the fallen pokemon.

"Great, Pela! Keep it up!" Walcekite encouraged her pokemon and that got her even more pumped.

"Emolga, try to dodge them with Acrobatics and use Electro Ball!" Elesa was getting the feeling of defeat. At least the fan girls didn't shriek.

The flying squirrel pokemon teared off the ground with much effort and flew towards Pela, that ceased her ice attacks due to minor exhaustion.

"Sorry Pela. I just wanted for this battle to be over as soon as possible," Walcekite felt bad for Pela's state, but the kitten pokemon breathed in deeply and shot another Ice Beam towards Emolga that tried her best to beat her paralysis and conjure an Electro Ball.

The small golden ball in the flying squirrel's hands exploded in contact with Pela's Ice Beam and Emolga fell from the air again, making a little crater in the ground.

A cloud of dust and dirt rose from the fallen one and when they settled down, Emolga was found partly frozen and unconscious.

"Emolga is unable to battle, which means Skitty is the winner!"

"Ah, my dear Emolga. Your light has been dimmed, but the show you put on was electrifying." Elesa praised her little pokemon and returned her to her respective pokeball and then looked at her opponents with a dazzling smile. "You and your pokemon are shining bright. So bright I can hardly look straight at you. Like a million shooting stars," she walked a little, like she was on a catwalk and struck a pose. "Then we'll just have to shine a million times brighter!"

"Ah, Mega powerful Elesa is here!" some girls squealed.

"I can't believe she will be like that the second time today. She's so gorgeous!" others awed and gasped.

"Now it's time for my electric queen," Elesa smiled warmly at a pokeball she got, to use as her third pokemon, and gave it a peck. "The bright light is on you!" she cheered as she threw the pokeball.

The battlefield got dark and a real spotlight descended on the newly released pokemon. It was a short, white, eel-like Pokémon with dark, oval eyes and a little, red, four-point star-shaped mouth. A wavy, yellow stripe ran along its body, which had a long fin membrane, giving it a tapered shape. Finally, even though it just reminded of a peculiar looking fish, it could float in midair.

"If this were the first time I had seen it, I would seriously underestimate it," Walcekite observed the most powerful pokemon from Elesa's arsenal. "But I won't be fooled." The teen girl put on a serious face and, as she returned Pela, she released her final pokemon.

"Oh my," Elesa was clearly worried. The girls quieted down. The battle was as good as decided.

"We'll finish this quickly. Locus - Inferno," Walcekite commanded with a confident grin.

"Let's still try, Tynamo. Tackle!"

But the try was pointless. As quickly as the elefish went through the candle pokemon, it turned around and released a blue stream of fire towards Tynamo.

The only thing the electric type pokemon with only one - a normal type attack, could do, was try and dodge the attacks, but it was obviously futile. But still, the elefish pokemon dodged the first attack.

"Well, we have no choice, Tynamo. We have to use electric type attacks. Just do your best."

"So it can use those?" Walcekite pondered. "Well, it doesn't matter. It doesn't seem it can be good at those attacks, if it normally only uses Tackle."

"Thunder Wave!"

"Flame Burst!"

It was obvious what weak electric power Tynamo had. Flame Burst made Locus's blue fire make a big orb on his flame tip, which then burst, sending multiple streams of fire in many directions. The multiple lightnings from Tynamo were all countered by those streams and got even the elefish itself. Litwick remained unparalyzed.

"Use Spark, Tynamo!"

"Inferno!"

Tynamo got engulfed in yellow electricity. The best move of this pokemon - Tacke, made it train its speed as well and she flew through the air just like she would use Tackle. Spark was a direct hit and Locus didn't even get the chance to release his attack and now he was pushed quite deep into the wall by Tynamo's force.

_"She uses that Spark like Tackle, just that Tynamo is engulfed in electricity. The damage and speed should be just as high of Spark, as of Tackle. That makes this a little harder,"_ Walcekite bit her lip while she was pondering. Tynamo had already pulled back, closer to Elesa and Litwick was trying to get himself out of the wall.

"Spark again!" Elesa commanded, when Locus fell out of the hole and landed on the battlefield. His white wax skin was already covered in dirt and bruises.

_"That Tynamo sure packs a punch, _Hang in there, Locus. We still have some tricks up our sleeves," Walcekite waited for Tynamo and his Spark to get closer. "Now! Use Psychic! Fling Tynamo above yourself and get it to smash into the wall!"

With blue eyes and blue outlines, Locus caught Tynamo in his attack and did just what his master asked. The speed of Tynamo was a bit reduced, but still pretty powerful. Everything happened so fast, Tynamo didn't think of canceling its attack and, as it was released from Psychic just before the wall, it went right through the thickness and... got stuck.

"Nice one," Walcekite praised her final pokemon and grinned victoriously. "Inferno! Get it stuck in there even more!"

The elefish almost seemed to fry from the powerful fire type attack. The walls didn't melt from the heat, so Tynamo was just pushed in inch by inch. The elefish was obviously too stuck to move, so it didn't matter, if it fainted or not. There was no way it will get out without help, so the battle ended.

* * *

"Aaaw yeah! We are half way there!" Catlesy was jumping up and down from enthusiasm since the three of them got out of the roller coaster that delivered them to the exit from Nimbasa Gym. It seemed she would continue her act until they reach the pokemon center. "All three of us each have four badges. Just four more and we can participate in the Unova League Championship and, after I win that, I will be able to challenge the Elite Four!" she was as enthusiastic as ever.

"In your dreams, Catlesy," Walcekite giggled from her friends almost impossible dream.

"You better not even dream," Farrioust said coldly. It even seemed like a freezing breeze went through all three trainers, or at least the girls, who had to end their happy moods.

"Listen, bub, I don't know these secrets and I selflessly... kind of... gave up on getting them out, but you can't possibly tell me, THAT I CAN'T EVEN DREAM!" Catlesy burst.

Farrioust and Walcekite stopped and directed all their attention to Catlesy. Although Walcekite was just scared of what might happen, Farrioust took the blonde girl's words in a bad way.

"I have no reason to tell you the secrets, because they should mean nothing to you, but they mean the world to me and I mean what I said. If you get in my way at the tournament, I will squash you like a bug without mercy, because those victories can't possibly be as valuable to you as they will be to me," Farrioust didn't shout, but he said every word so precisely, seriously and coldly, that it made Catlesy gulp. His dark eyes were piercing hers the whole time and she was suffering just because she was scared to look at them. She didn't want to show fear and tried to not divert her eyes, but she felt how they were getting soaked with fear.

"You-you say those victories will be less valuable for me than for you? Was that your statement?!" Catlesy got in a defensive position. Her tone was more rude than Farrioust's, but he still left a stronger impression "You think that because I'm just a silly little girl, I can't have my own reasons?! _AND_, actually, those reasons go beyond me! I'm not in it just for the fame or glory or stuff like that! I couldn't care less about that!" Catlesy was shouting louder and louder. "You say you will squash me like a bug?! Well I got news for you! I will never, _never, EVER_ go down that easily! I will put everything I got in every battle! I admit, maybe I'm not the strongest trainer... yet. But I will be!"

"You guys, why do we have to shout at each other almost every day?" Walcekite stopped the silence after Catlesy's speech with her calm and sad voice. "What will be, will be. We will see who wins when we get to the tournament. We don't need to fight now.

"She's right," Catlesy lowered her head and started walking towards the pokemon center again. "But you know, Farrioust," she spoke up not turning to the boy she was addressing. "I recall that Walcekite already beat you, once. I believe she could easily do it again."

_"C-Catlesy... You had to divert his furry towards me?"_ Walcekite thought with fear. It was obvious how scary Farrioust could get and she definitely didn't want to see it.

"At least she's doing it for the same reason," Farrioust murmured, when Catlesy was far enough, but Walcekite heard it.

"What a strange reason," she sighed and went after Catlesy.

"Walcekite, how can you act like that?" Farrioust caught up to her. "You received such news. You should be insanely happy."

"Maybe... But as you can see, I'm not. I-I just think they don't exist for me anymore. I managed to live like this. Everything would change if I got them back and I don't know if I could come back to that. I just don't think I could bare it."

"When I first found out, I couldn't think of anything else, but to become the strongest, the best," Farrioust's voice was calm once again. The furry depleted. "That is what I'm doing now. I never thought that I'm better off without_ them_. And... I don't think you should be. I know that maybe even _my_ chances aren't that big, but I think ours are kind of equal. So, just hang in there. After some time you will get used to the idea."

"Welcome to the pokemon center. Are your pokemon in need of healing?" nurse Joy smiled at the cerulean haired girl, that was getting out her pokeballs and handing them to the nurse.

It was already quite dark outside. Autumn has taken the day and released the night. Every time the automatic door opened, a cold breeze entered the pokemon center. People that were going outside were opening out their umbrellas. It seemed the three were just in time to get out of the rain.


	22. The spies' beginning

*~.*.*.*.~*

"Ah, finally they ended fighting. Such kids," a dark haired guy sighed and rolled his eyes. "But I can't expect more from them. Even the one that claims to know everything, still has a big way to go for the whole truth. Too bad I'm not that kind of a person to tell them," he smiled cunningly. It was obvious he didn't even want to make anymore eye contact that he had done before. He liked the shadows, they hid him well.

The sun was almost hidden, but the sky above it was still quite golden and pink. A cold wind played with the bare skin of the guy with spiky black hair, and his teammate, a white skinned girl with black short hair and a cute teal and black colored outfit, consisting of a short dress, long socks, a short jacket and some boots. She was sitting on a short box and had her arms and head laid on a taller box next to the smaller one. She shivered when the breeze flew to her and tried to curl up, but it wasn't easy in that position. The guy observed her and couldn't hide his smile. She seemed so innocent, but he knew better.

(^***^***^)

"Seffus," a man with a formal suit and grey short hair approached the guy with a blue uniform. "This is your new teammate - Simpherra. She comes from the Johto region, so it was decided that she needs a somewhat guide in the Unova region. Also, some tests showed that she has the best mind and character to control you and make you stay inside the lines."

*groan* "I don't need a babysitter," Seffus didn't even turn to the person that was talking to him. He saw his new teammate for only a few seconds and noticed how white she was. Her uniform was also a different color, a bit greener. Maybe that's what the uniforms look like in Johto. She didn't seem strong and tough though. But the authorities wouldn't get her in here if she was bad.

Simpherra didn't seem the chatty type. She just bowed when the man, that escorted her, left and stayed with a poker face, until an announcement was shouted through the speakers across this underwater station.

"Teams from 21 through 25 are ordered to get into the correspondent Sub Pods.

Seffus glanced at the numbers on the electronic boards and found the 22nd one.

"We're up. Let's go... Umm..." Seffus has already forgotten the girl's name.

"Simpherra. Which team are we?" she didn't look irritated by the slightest and stayed with a calm face.

"Twenty second."

Simpherra smiled. Maybe she liked the number.

* * *

The two left the grey, dark and rather damp station and entered the 22nd pod, although they were still technically in the station, the pod had more light inside and was dryer, but rather cold. It had a few windows, but those were big enough to make it look like the pod's whole roof was only glass. A few lights were visible shining at the wall in front of them. Seffus was checking if everything was in order, like the lights, oxygen and the long and big fins, that were on both sides of the pod. Seffus made the fins raise and lower and Simpherra couldn't help but observe them. She got to this station by a big submarine and the pods were different in Johto than here. They only had propellers. But if these pods have only fins, that would make them super slow.

"Don't worry. These are just a precaution if the engine would somehow stop working," Seffus glanced at the girl and noticed her anxiety.

Simpherra turned to him and nodded with a little smile.

_"This girl is rather weird,"_ Seffus didn't smile at her and just got comfortable in his seat, while they waited for the release of the Sub Pods.

"ATTENTION! THE SUB PODS WILL BE FIRED AFTER 5..." Simpherra jolted. She didn't think they will be fired and she didn't fasten her seat belt. Seffus noticed her fear and couldn't help but giggle cunningly. "3..." Simpherra was struggling with the belt. The surprise and fear of the firing didn't help her concentrate. The wall in front of the pod started opening. "1... BLAST OFF!"

*shriek*

The force was pushing both persons to their chairs. Seffus was always impressed by the power of the engine and the propeller that still made the pod move so fast, even with the resistance of water. He took a quick glance at the terrified girl. She was trying to reach her seat belts, but they seemed to be stuck.

*sigh* "You owe me one," he groaned, but didn't know if the girl heard him. He leaned to the controls and pushed some buttons. The speed started decreasing and Simpherra could breath easier. "Happy? Now we will reach surface only after 20 minutes. Couldn't you wait a few more minutes?" the controls before Seffus output a steering wheel and the boy put his hands on it. Now he was in control for the next 20 minutes.

"Like I asked you to," Simpherra was still panting, but controlled her voice, to make it sound solider.

"Fine, Princess. But you still owe me."

Simpherra didn't argue. She was relieved the speed was gone and she didn't care if they would even be stuck in this pod for an hour. She can stand huge speed only when she is riding her pokemon.

"So, are we using those fins on the sides of the pod?" the girl with raven colored hair inquired after she completely balanced her breathing.

"You could check yourself," said Seffus, clearly not interested in telling himself.

Simpherra carefully stood up and went to the window. She noticed the dark color of the water at first. The light from the pod wasn't piercing the water from the sides so it had its full darkness.

"Can we be that deep underwater?" Simpherra whispered. Seffus glanced at her, but remained silent. He was just as surprised as her, when he finally understood, how deep they were. The depth they were swimming through was still closer to the surface, than where the station was built.

"Oh my Arceus! That Wailord is huge!," Simpherra gasped, while she almost glued herself to the window. "Ah, look! There's a Lanturn over there! And there is a huge Gyarados there!"

"Yes, Simpherra. Water type pokemon live underwater. You've made a huge discovery," Seffus sarcasm was almost pouring out of the pod and into the water around them.

"Well, I've never been this deep before. This pokemon are simply huge," the girl was irritated by Seffus' remarks, but stayed glued to the window and didn't shout out what she saw anymore. Seffus could only hear an occasional gasp or awe from Simpherra.

* * *

"So where are we going?"

"Find the X" Seffus threw a Town Map to Simpherra. Luckily, she managed to catch it, even with the surprise throw.

"Ummm, Castelia City?"

*sigh* "Is there an X on it?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then go figure."

The water was getting a lighter shade of blue periodically. It seemed they were not far from the surface.

"Why do you have to act like that?" Simpherra asked disappointed.

"I act like that with everyone. Don't think you're special."

"I guess everyone here has a reason to be cold or whatever, but now we know the truth. Why would you continue it?"

"What do you mean? I acted like that since I was a kid," Seffus continued avoiding eye contact.

"Oh," Simpherra sighed and finally got back to her chair. "So something else happened. What a sad life."

"I don't need your pity. Don't act like you get it." Seffus squeezed the wheel harder in his hands.

"You know, if you talk to someone, maybe you'll feel better," she offered carefully.

"Grrr! Not an hour went by after we met each other and you managed to seriously get on my nerves! Leave me alone!" Seffus started bursting.

"Ah, ok, ok. Sorry, just trying to help," Simpherra knew these talks usually didn't work, but she wanted to try. Of course, as a complete stranger, it was quite stupid of her.

*sigh* "Just forget it," Seffus gazed through the window next to him and smiled. "Look, a Milotic."

"Really?" Simpherra ran to the window. "Such beauty," she awed.

They were already close to the surface. The rays of the sun could already pierce the water quite strongly and played on the magnificent Milotic's body. Seffus observed the white skinned girl. Her eyes sparkled as diamonds, her elegant hands were softly placed on the window, as if she wanted to pet the tender pokemon. Surprisingly, the Milotic approached the peculiar watercraft and stared at the girl with a similar, beautiful gaze. It let out a melodic cry and Simpherra tried to mimic it. It seemed the Milotic smiled at the girl's try and that made her even more happy. Her beautiful smile widened up even more.

Suddenly, the Milotic turned timid. It got away from the Sub Pod and observed it carefully. After a saddened cry, he left Simpherra and swam to the opposite direction, than the watercraft was moving.

"What happened?" the girl asked sadly, trying to spot the Milotic from the side window. Sadly, the pod didn't have a rear window.

"I don't know. Maybe he just didn't want to stick around anymore," the whole time, Seffus was observing the two. He mostly knew what had happened, but quickly turned to the front and pretended it was unknown to him.

"He was scared. Poor Milotic. I wonder what made it like that," Simpherra pitied the creature and, with a last glance, returned to her chair.

"We'll reach shore soon. Don't forget your seat belt," he reminded his teammate with a sneer.

Simpherra quickly got her belt. Although the story was obviously not going to repeat itself, Simpherra didn't want to take any chances. They surfaced right next to Unity Pier. The other teams must have surfaced next to the rest four.

Simpherra happily exited the Sub Pod and, the moment Seffus stepped out of it as well, the Pod submerged and swam away.

"It's going back to the station," Seffus explained. "After a while, more teams will be sent here, to go around the world, doing the missions they will be given."

"So, do _we_ have a mission?"

"Yeah. We have to go to Driftveil City and get some stuff. I guess we're lucky we've been sent so close. Do you have any pokemon that can use Fly?

"Um, yeah. My Skarmory."

"Well, then you can fly there, if you want. I'll just walk."

"So you always walked?!" Simpherra couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, but my pokemon are super strong from the battles I have. That's more important for me."

"Oh... Well, I'm going with my teammate then," she smiled at Seffus and the boy granted his teammate a first smile back.

(^***^***^)

_ "That was such a long time ago,"_ Seffus looked at the sky. _"After many years, we both are almost grown up. Her innocence quickly depleted, once my behavior began to rub on to her. At least I didn't take her character in,"_ he giggled, from the thought of being so nice.

*yawn* Simpherra moved and sat on one of the boxes she slept on. After a drowsy look around, she asked Seffus. "How long have I been out?"

"It's already late evening and the they all went to the pokemon center. How long do you think you slept?" his tone gave off dissatisfaction, probably because he needed to spy on them alone.

"S-Sorry. You could have woken me," she apologized awkwardly, but it was obvious she didn't mean it, because she thought it was his own fault.

Seffus couldn't admit that he didn't wake her because she looked cute sleeping like that, so he just murmured something and changed the topic. "Where do you want to stay tonight?"

*drop*

Before Simpherra could say anything, a drop of rain landed right on her nose tip. The little drop summoned a whole storm, that quickly started falling on the two, so they ran to the pokemon center, hoping the people they were spying on wouldn't see them. They put on their hoods and quietly rented a room. Seffus saw Walcekite, waiting for her pokemon, but her mind was occupied by other things and she didn't even raise her head.

"Ow!" Seffus reckognised his teammates voice.

"Simpherra, what is it?" He ran to the direction where the cry was heard.

"Ow! Sorry. I didn't mean to bump it to you like that," two girls were sitting on the ground, maybe after a collision, and were starting to get up.

"Oh, no. It's my fault. I should have looked where I was going. Have a nice night," Simpherra got her hood to cover most of her face and walked away. Seffus did the same thing. A blonde girl looked at them, a little confused, but then just shrugged it off and went to see how Walcekite was doing.


	23. Lost at storm

**...Sorry for the late chapter, hehe... my mind was occupied by other things.**

* * *

The three trainers retreated to separate rooms. They could finally be alone, though it seemed that if they spent more time together, everything would fix... but it was just a wild guess.

"Too bad that we go to sleep after fights," Walcekite sighed, while sitting on the windowsill. "What if something happens and we won't be able to apologize for our actions... Well, they aren't that close, so maybe they wouldn't even care, but..." she hugged her legs. "...I care for both of them."

The storm outside was getting brutal. The mere few drops Walcekite spotted earlier had turn into an ocean, constantly falling down. The electrifying Nimbasa City was getting electrocuted by bursts of lightning. Kind of ironic...

A lamppost outside Walcekite's window caught a flash of lightning and shattered instantly. The girl flinched, but stayed on the windowsill, still hugging her legs, just buried her face from fright. With a peek, she saw a fire erupting in the drastically uncovered electric wires of the lamp, but the rain took care of it.

Walcekite carefully got her head outside and looked to the windows of the rooms her teammates should have been in. Both windows were closed and both had light spreading out. The cerulean-haired girl looked at her room's lamp. It was off. Walcekite felt like hiding in darkness, but she was getting lonely. She took Meilli's pokeball, but when she wanted to summon her, something caught Walcekite's attention.

A dark figure, walking towards the handrails that stood as protection near the edge of a river. Walcekite knew all too well, who needed to go out every night, no matter the weather. But this was too dangerous.

"That Farrioust. He's crazy," Walcekite growled with irritation and worry. Once she placed Meilli's pokeball back in her bag, she got her jacket and ran out of her room and out of the pokemon center. When she was about five meters from the boy, she cried out his name. It got his attention, and he stopped, but just shrugged it off and continued walking. He was walking on the wrong side of the handrails, very close to the edge and sliding his hand over the columns and the chains. Walcekite went after him close to the edge too, but still on the right side. "Farrioust! Please! It's too dangerous!" Walcekite felt the cold and fast raindrops almost cutting her skin. Farrioust must have felt the same thing, but didn't seem to care at all. When powerful winds came to attack them both, it made them hold onto the handrails, so they wouldn't fall down. The dark haired boy was so close to the edge that Walcekite feared the worst. "Please Farrioust! Just come back to the pokemon center!"

"You know I can't!" he shouted back. "_You_ are the one that should get back!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

*flash*

Lightning hit a tree, less than a meter away from Walcekite and she squealed with all her capabilities, releasing the fear built up even from the earlier lamppost shattering. She fell on her knees and hid her face in her hands.

_"I'll get shocked! I'll die! I'll die!"_ Walcekite thought paranoid. And suddenly, she felt someone embracing her.

"It's alright. I'm here," Farrioust whispered to her. "I give up. Let's go back."

Walcekite raised her frightened eyes to the black eyes of the teenage trainer and nodded.

They both carefully got up and started walking, while holding on the handrails, but another strike of lightning hit a nearby column that was holding the chains and from the impact, it fell into the water, dragging a few columns after it. The sudden strike made Walcekite and Farrioust hold anything they had their grip on tighter and they fell with the columns and the chains.

It seemed time was slowing down. The cold raindrops, that were almost cutting the two trainers' skin from their speed, were visible as they slowly fell. The sound of the storm had vanished and only the clanging of the chains remained. Walcekite felt how she was being separated from Farrioust during the fall, but there was nothing she could do. She felt paralyzed.

Unbelievable coldness engulfed the two teenagers and the strong current wouldn't let them reach surface for a while. The adrenaline in both of the trainers blood kept them focused and energetic, but with every passing moment, they're blood was cooling down.

Walcekite couldn't see Farrioust underwater. It wasn't very messy, as the storm just started, but it was enough to not see anything than a meter away. Walcekite hopelessly tried to reach the surface, with her arms and legs grasping the freezing water, but it didn't seem to have any effect. She started sinking. The cerulean-haired girl grasped the handle of her bag. She knew pokeballs were in there. She knew she didn't have any water types and the others couldn't possibly help, but she felt calmer, feeling that she needs to get out of this water not only for herself, but for the pokemon.

*thump*

Her legs reached the ground and although she was still dragged with the current, she managed to jump from the ground and with a little more struggle, reach the surface.

All sounds of the storm returned. It was terrifying, compared how toneless it was underwater. The lightning colored the sky bright yellow and gave off spooky shadows. Walcekite still saw the city, but it has almost passed and she didn't have enough time to reach the shore. But she didn't give up. One stroke after another, she paddled her way a bit against the current. She thought she was doing well... but she was wrong. With all her strength, she only managed to move a few feet and the moment she stopped stroking, the current brought her back to her initial spot.

From the despair, Walcekite's energy went down even faster and she found herself once again almost underwater. The cold liquid was getting in her mouth, but her nose was too weak to handle such intense breathing and matters got even worse.

A close flash hit a thin, tall tree on the shore and it started cracking. It was Walcekite's only chance.

"Ch-chesire! Use Slash!" She yelled with the water making her suffocate, but the pokeball was thrown well and the Liepard knew what he had to do.

One precise and sharp slash and the tree fell to the water. Walcekite stroked through the water with her last remaining strength and hit the fallen tree, but managed to grab onto it tightly. Chesire carefully approached his trainer and tried to drag her on the tree, but her body was too heavy and the current didn't help either.

Understanding that things will probably go grim, Chesire grabbed his trainer's bag and ran to land. Walcekite didn't understand what he was doing, but she started to not care. Everything stopped bothering her. She was losing consciousness and drifting away, like to a dream.

Chesire knew there was no time to lose, but it's not easy for a feline with no thumbs to open a bag, even though he only needed to pull the magnets apart.

Finally, after using his claws, he rolled out the pokeballs inside with his paw and pushed the buttons on them with his nose. He knew that it wasn't a good thing, for a Litwick to come out during a storm, to save his owner from water, but Chesire didn't know which pokemon was in which pokeball so it's justifiable.

"What's happening?!" Meilli shouted out the same question that was bothering everyone, but they didn't need answers a few seconds later, when Chesire pointed to their trainer that was hanging onto a tree in a freezing river.

Meilli ran as fast as she could to Walcekite, but she knew she couldn't get her out alone, just like Chesire couldn't, but it was too dangerous to try and pull her out with all the pokemon on the tree. Even if the tree would manage to hold their weight, ultimately, it would crack when Walcekite would be on it too. Their only hope was Locus that tried to remain transparent, so the rain wouldn't get his flame.

"Locus! Please, use Telekinesis!" Meilli yelled, but the Litwick seemed to hesitate. The rain was a huge threat for Locus. It seemed Walcekite didn't summon him for that reason too and chose Chesire instead.

But Locus decided. With a real body again, the shiny candle pokemon felt the effects of the storm instantly. His face was distorted by pain, but with his eyes glowing bright green, he focused only on one thing.

Walcekite became outlined in green light and was slowly being raised out of the water. The water, from the soaking girl, fell like a waterfall. Her loose limbs dangled in the furious wind.

"That's it! Just a little further!" Meilli encouraged Locus while walking back to land after her floating trainer. The other pokemon cheered on shore too.

But Locus wasn't doing so great. His body endured much pain - the rain hurt like acid for the partially fire type pokemon. Even so, he knew he had to bring Walcekite back. He knew everyone was counting on him. But he didn't know how quickly his flame shrank in that ferocious storm.

The green outline disappeared and Walcekite was dropped into the water. At least half of her body was already on shore and her pokemon could easily drag her in fully. But everyone couldn't cheer and couldn't breathe easier. Litwick fainted with his flame extinguished.

* * *

"Ugh... Wh-where am I?" Walcekite muttered when she came to. A dim light reached her. Something echoed loudly, but she couldn't understand what it was.

"Walcekite. You're awake again," Meilli snuggled her head to her trainer's cheek. "Are you going to cough up water again?"

"I-I did that? Why?" Walcekite was still confused.

"You almost drowned, but Locus used Telekinesis and got you out of the river," Meilli started explaining. "But his flame went out so we knew we needed to find a dry spot and take care of both of you," Meilli looked behind her back and smiled at the pokemon that were coming to see how Walcekite was.

Walcekite took the info in and recovered most of her memories. Now things became clearer. By the echo in this place, it seemed this was some sort of cave and the storm hasn't calmed down yet. But it was alright now. Everyone was safe and partially dry. Meilli, Chesire and Pela were here. Locus was recovering from the storm. His flame had already lighten up.

"B-but where's Palabella," she spotted that something was missing.

"She's out gathering berries for you two. She just loves thunder storms," said Meilli.

"Then everything's fine," Walcekite sighed with relief and returned to her previous lying pose, that was on the back. Then she started planning with her outer voice. "We will rest a little bit and then we'll go to a town where you guys will be healed properly. Then me, Farrioust and Catlesy will continue..." Walcekite's face darkened with worry. She quickly sat up. "Where is he?!"

"Who?" the pokemon were confused.

"Farrioust. He fell into the water with me," she stood up and looked around. "I need to go find him."

Even though her pokemon wanted her to stay and rest, they couldn't oppose a human that is almost bigger than all of them combined. Well, Chesire had some chances, but he knew he could accidentally let his nails loose and that could result in worse injuries, than Walcekite has now.

Suddenly, Walcekite stopped in her steps, just before the entrance and turned around.

"What am I doing? I can't leave you here." She came back and returned her pokemon into their pokeballs, though Meilli refused and jumped on her trainer's shoulder. "Meilli, it's wet out there," Walcekite warned the tricky fox.

"I know. But if you can take it. So can I," she smirked.

"Fine, little missy," Walcekite giggled and went out of the cave. It was already morning, but probably a really early one. The storm was calmer than before and now it mostly only rained. A lot of time has passed.

After getting Palabella back and safely returning her to her pokeball, Walcekite started looking for Farrioust.

"He'll be around here somewhere, right?" she tried to reassure herself, but she wasn't good at such things and she muttered it so quietly, even Meilli couldn't hear it through the calmer storm.

*~.*.*.*.~*

The two shady figures were already up and waited in the lobby of the pokemon center. Their targets hadn't risen yet, but that's why they themselves woke up so early.

"They couldn't possibly get up earlier than us, right?" Simpherra asked like she wouldn't believe it, but there was a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Heh. Where do you get these ideas? They never wake up this early, as far as I know," Seffus continued reading a big newspaper. He took it so he would seem less suspicious and could hide, but ended up actually interested in what he had before his eyes.

"I don't know... I just... I just have a bad feeling."

"About what?" Seffus turned the page.

"Seffus, not many people have the ability to understand their hunches, you know," Simpherra said sarcastically. She wanted to talk more, but she just sighed, seeing Seffus wouldn't pay any attention to her anyway. _"When girls are talking, boys should listen,"_ she thought and sat more comfortably in the soft armchair for waiting at the pokemon center. Of course they were waiting, but not for pokemon, so that annoyed people a bit. But they should just mind their own business.

* * *

After a few hours, a blonde girl with a white dress and a purple jacket came down, looking for two people. Simpherra remembered the blondy that made her fall and knew she was friends with Farrioust and Walcekite. But if she doesn't know where the two are, then who can?

The girl talked a bit with nurse Joy and both of them took some keys and went to the second floor, probably to check on the trainers.

"Seffus, should we go too?" Simpherra asked, still looking at the females, but when she didn't get an answer, she turned to Seffus. "A-are you sleeping?"

She found her partner napping in his armchair, with the newspaper somehow still in his hands. Simpherra giggled and approached Seffus. When she leaned in, he didn't even move so she smiled and poked his cheek. He softly frowned, but didn't let out a sound and was still sleeping.

"Ok Seffus, this is getting too awkwardly cute. Wake up!" she yelled, but still whispered, with a smile on her face. But he remained asleep, just started curling up in the armchair, the newspaper fell to the floor. *blush* "Even cuter," Simpherra sighed. She wasn't used to this look on Seffus. "Always rough and tough and now?... Just ridiculous," she looked around. People were watching. "Seffus, do you want me to cause a scene? You are sleeping in the freaking lobby. Just wake up," Simpherra still whispered.

She wanted him to wake up, but... she could also just spend the day looking at him. But she remembered, why did she want to wake him up. Walcekite and Farrioust were somewhere their friend didn't know and that meant trouble for them, if they can't observe them. Simpherra walked around Seffus, to find a good way to wake him up without causing a ruckus. She finally decided to just nudge him from the side. After some muttering, he remained asleep, so the girl pushed him harder.

*grab*

Seffus turned around in the armchair and just caught Simpherra's arm. The teenager nearly squealed, but calmed down and tried to get her arm out.

"Come on Seffus. Enough fooling around," Simpherra was getting worried and she felt her face flushing. "Please... Just... wake up."

Suddenly the black-haired trainer held his teammates arm tighter, pulled her and the girl just fell on him, because of his force.

A short scream and the weight of the girl was finally enough for Seffus to wake up.

"S-Simpherra?"

"Oh my Arceus! You did this on purpose!" the girl with the emerald colored outfit was furious, but when she looked at he black-eyed teens blushing, confused and awkward face, it all went away. Now only blushing remained on her. When she got up, she backed away about a meter and looked down, trying to hide her red face. "You were sleeping and I wanted to wake you, but you caught my arm and pulled me towards yourself and I just, well, fell."

"Heh, so that was the soft thing?" he chuckled. "I thought I was only dreaming it."

"Well, anyways," she began, still looking at the floor and afraid to meet Seffus' eyes. "I think Farrioust and Walcekite are gone."

"What?" the previous mood depleted and something close to anger came up. "Where are they then?"

"I don't know. The blonde friend and nurse Joy probably went to check their rooms. I wanted to wake you up, so we would go spy on them and get information, but," she looked at the stairs to the second floor. "They're probably done. Although nurse Joy isn't back... I guess we should go, if you finally woke up," she finally looked straightly at Seffus and smiled.

Seffus flinched from the sight of that smile. Both of them smiled rarely and it was mostly smirking, but this smile was warm and sincere. _"What happened when I was asleep?"_ he wondered.

* * *

"Ok, guys, just calm down. We'll find your trainer," when the spies finally came to the second floor, they spotted the blonde girl, trying to make the worried pokemon settle down... But the big pokemon were a little too much for the little girl. "Lysus, did you find Farrioust's bag?" only the Gallade cooperated with the girl. And the Gothorita was calm too, waiting behind Catlesy.

The Gallade pushed through the remaining four pokemon that were blocking the exit. They wanted to go out, but wanted to stay too and without deciding, they just made a ruckus, pushing anyone in the way, while they were almost going in circles.

"Oh, great. Thank you, Lysus," the blade pokemon gave his trainer's bag to Catlesy and she quickly found the pokeballs. She aimed the pokeball's beams to random pokemon, until the right ones went back to their balls.

"No sign of them?" After all the pokemon came back, the blonde girl asked nurse Joy. When Joy shook her head, Catlesy sighed. "Too bad Lysus can't communicate with us, although he is a psychic type. I guess not every pokemon has the same abilities as others of their type. But now we have no idea where Farrioust or Walcekite could be."

"...I know where he should be," Seffus decided and went down to the first floor. Simpherra was a bit confused, but left after his teammate.

"So where do you think he is?" Simpherra caught up to him when he was leaving the poke center.

"He needed to walk at night. Either he got lost in the storm, or something worse happened," Seffus explained.

"Worse?" Simpherra tilted her head, but Seffus remained quiet and didn't answer.

The storm had finally passed and the destruction from the weather was showing in the light of day. Fallen trees and branches, severed electricity wires, damaged houses. It was obvious that this storm was brutal for anyone caught in it.

The two partners walked towards the river and spotted a gap in the handrails.

"Seems it was shocked by lightning," Seffus touched the spot were the first column fell from the lightning.

Simpherra squatted down and spotted a piece of fabric on a column's edge that was partially broken.

"Dark teal jeans..." the black-haired girl took the piece off and gave it for Seffus to look.

"Just like Farrioust's," Seffus agreed with Simpherra's guesses.

*~.*.*.*.~*

_"So cold,"_ his body was still mostly in the water and he couldn't feel it. He managed to catch a big branch, but couldn't get to the shore, so he ended up in the ocean. It was scary, because he knew that any minute his strength would deplete and he would let go of the branch and just... sink.

"Oh my Arceus! Are you seeing this?" a voice of a young teen reached the black-haired trainer.

"Yeah. I'm not blind, you know," another teen spoke up. "You get him on your Seismitoad and I'll contact the base."

Luckily, the teen with the Seismitoad was strong enough to pull Farrioust out of the water and rhe dark-haired trainer finally left the frigid liquid.

"Hey, are you alive?" they tried to communicate, but Farrioust didn't even have enough strength to even properly wink. "He needs a medic. Let's go, Seismitoad!"

Farrioust heard the water calmly getting out of the swimming pokemon's way.

_"So cold... So cold..."_ he still couldn't feel anything, except the chill in his body, but the numbness turned everything off and he drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
